


An Ocean Apart, But a Message Away

by FernStone



Series: Electric Connections [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Frostiron, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internet Friends, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, Kid Tony Stark, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Violence, Odin's A+ Parenting, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Loki both have problems, well... eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: Loki Fjolnir is smarter than all the other kids at school, and finds it hard to make friends (none of them are smart enough to understand him). Add in a large and irritating family and it makes his life just a little bit tough. When his teacher suggests he joins a site to meet other intelligent children he decides to give it a shot.Anthony Stark (but please, just Tony) is in a similar situation - with a genius dad who doesn't care, and not allowed to build things in class, his boredom causes him to frustrate everyone around him. But things begin to get just a little bit boring when he meets a boy of his age, going by God of Mischief, through the site his teacher makes him join.At the age of eight the two meet through the internet, living similar lives continents away. Their shared interests and snark serves to bring them together and solidifies a friendship stronger than any either has had. But as they grow up, and they both turn to different means to deal with the difficulties of life, the distance makes it more difficult for the two to connect. But even if they do manage to meet, will their friendship be the same?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I've wanted to write this story for a very long time - I planned it probably 4 or 5 years ago when I was 14/15. Now as a ripe old university student I've decided to go back to it and write it in my spare time as a relaxing project. So, be warned, updates may be sporadic depending on my uni workload and will be uneditted. But hey, I'm pretty sure the writing is better than it would have been 5 years ago.
> 
> To bore everyone with why I want to write this - I've recently gotten back into Frostiron, my favourite pairing, and I wanted to do something highschool or such. And well, internet friends are an interesting thing. It's something I have a lot of experience in having frequented chat forums for at least 8 years. I thought it would be interesting to translate into a fanfic. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it.
> 
> Also, advanced apologies for the the bad writing of young children in the first few chapters. I don't really know how 8 year olds act. It will get better.

_September, 2006_

Time ticked by slowly, the hand on the clock face at the front of the classroom moving at the pace of a snail. Loki drew a square on the piece of paper cover in simple maths equations for the hundredth time. It didn’t help alleviate his boredom. He wished again he could read his own books in school instead of just those in the class library. He had finished every one and they were below him. He may only be eight be reading was one of his passions and he was well beyond everyone in his class for that.

Just as he was for, well, everything.

He had tried to ask his mother to get him moved up a year. She had refused. She knew that he was smart, and agreed his intelligence was well beyond that of most eight year old, but had said that he needed to make friends. She didn’t think he was socially developed enough and that would suffer more if he went up a year. But Loki didn’t care about making friends.

“Loki, are you finished already?” The voice of his teacher drew him out of his sullen thoughts. He looked up with narrowed green eyes.

“I’ve been finished for _hours_.” It was an overexaggerating, of course, but Loki was quite the one for dramatics. Might as well lay it thick with his teacher. Mrs Ovesen was nice enough, he’d give her that, but that didn’t stop him from being snappy at her.

A frown flickered across her pale features. “As you always seem to be.” She paused before continuing. “I have talked to your parents and believe I have found a solution. Please stay behind at lunch time and I will discuss it with you. For now, you may read this.” She handed him and old text, the words ‘The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe’ printed on the front.

“Thank you, Mrs Ovesen,” Loki intoned as he took the book from her and she headed over to check on other students. He didn’t tell he had already read it. Though his copy at home was in Norwegian, and this one seemed to be in English, so he guessed it would be good for practice.

Soon he was lost in the words on the page.

 

* * *

 

The ringing of the bell for lunch break interrupted Loki’s reading. Sighing softly he closed the novel, trying to ignore the cheerful chatter of his classmates as they filed out of the room and towards the dining hall. He stayed where he was sitting as his gaze slid expectantly to his teacher. She stood and walked over to the single desktop computer shared by the class, that sat off to the side and beside the library.

“Come over here, Loki,” she spoked as she pulled a second chair over to it. He hesitantly walked over and sat down as Mrs Ovesen powered it on and typed in a web url.

‘Links Across the World’ the garish title, in bright blue, proclaimed. ‘Connecting brilliant young minds through the internet.’

Well this looked interesting.

“This has been recommended to me by another teacher. It is a site where you are put in a small group with children around your age and you can talk to them through the site. It also provides you with an email, and you can privately message with any individual in the group if you become closer to them. You can use it however you like. It also sets you up with a buddy in your group, someone who it thinks will be particularly close to you. I have attained your parents permission. As your English is very good I’m sure you’ll have no problems talking to anyone. If you would like you can join now. Then when you are done with work, and I have approved it, you can come over here and use this.”

Loki only nodded. Mrs Ovesen took that as agreeing and, when he didn’t say anything more, went back to her desk at the front of the room.

Frowning slightly Loki clicked the login button to begin the process. He wasn’t sure how this would work out but it was worth a shot. If he was going to find any friend it would be someone from a site for intelligent kids.

The first bit was some terms and conditions, along with warnings never to give out information online – even on this site. He skimmed it and clicked accept.

Full Name.

Well that wasn’t hard. Loki Fjolnir was entered.

Screen Name. 

A bit tougher. After a bit of thought he entered God of Mischief. It seemed fitting enough given his name, and he really couldn’t come up with anything else.

Age.

Well, eight of course.

Gender.

Male, duh.

First Language.

Well, he guessed that was technically Norwegian. Though he speak English very well (with an accent, though) and wrote it pretty near perfectly, at least for an eight year old. It came from reading so many English books. Thankfully straight after there were other languages and he could select English from there. He didn’t want to narrow down his options to just Norway.

Next, he had to enter any hobbies and interests he had. The typical nerdy things when in; reading, playing on his Gameboy, stuff like lord of the rings and Star Wars. The normal to him.

With all the information filled in it moved onto some kind of placement test. He breezed through most of the maths and science questions, and even the English and literature ones weren’t too difficult. He struggled with a few but he thought he’d done decently.

‘Thank you for submitting your form. You are being in placed in a group…’

The page loaded for what seemed like too long before changing. In its place was a relatively simple interface. In the middle was what seemed like a real-time chat, with the title ‘group chat’ at the top. To the right where names and it showed whether they were online or not. There were five people there currently, including him. To the left was some information; a link to his profile, what his screen name was and a field called ‘Buddy.’ Currently that was blank.

The chat flashed at him.

 

_The God of Mischief is now online_

**Jellyfish:** Oh look, a new newcomer.

 **Jellyfish:** Hello newcomer!

 **RedRobin:** Welcome

 **Jedi Knight:** Hi

 **Galadriel:** Hello

 

Loki read through the names with a raised eyebrow. Well, there at least seemed to be some shared interest there – and then there were two with animal themed names. He wondered if they were buddies? He tentatively went to type a response.

 

 **God of Mischief:** Hello everyone

 **Jellyfish:** Hey there!

 **Jellyfish:** I’m Jellyfish, though everyone calls me Jelly

 

Well, that was a bit obvious.

 

 **God of Mischief:** Nice to meet you, Jellyfish

 **RedRobin:** I’m Robin, your resident bird expert here

 **Jedi Knight:** Jed

 **Galadriel:** Just call me Ali, it’s easier

 **God of Mischief:** Nice to meet you all

 **RedRobin:** So, tell us a bit about yourself?

 **RedRobin:** We’ve all been here for two years or so!

 

A year. Coming into an already created group was a bit… daunting. He had hoped it would be people who hadn’t talked to each other before.

 

 **RedRobin:** It’s odd to get new people in an older group

 **Jellyfish:** Don’t worry though, someone else will join soon

 **Jellyfish:** We’ve all got buddies after all

 

Loki guessed that was a relief. Thinking careful he began to reply to tell them more about himself. He chatted with the Robin and Jellyfish for a while, though the other two seemed to go offline. In that time he found out that two of them were from the UK – Jellyfish and Ali. RedRobin was from the Republic of Ireland and Jed from America. And that they were also all at least two years older than him.

Well, he had hoped to meet some people of his age that were like him. He guessed he’d have to settle for these four. Part of him, though, was excited to see who his buddy would be.

 

* * *

 

“Thor, don’t eat so quickly!” Loki’s mother, Frigga, frowned at her second son as he stuffed dinner into his mouth. Dinner was a tough time for her – with four often riotous children and her husband normally still working. “Loki, you too.”

Loki looked sheepishly at his food and slowed down a bit. He’d been silent for all the meal time, the one time he was forced to spend with his family, excited for the evening. If his mum let him use the computer, that was. Tyr, his oldest brother (at twelve) had his own laptop and Thor and Baldur were unlikely to want to use it. Neither of them could sit still for long - as exhibited by the wolfing down of food.

“Mum,” Loki carefully interrupted Frigga’s conversation with Tyr as he finished his last carrot. “I’m done now. Can I please use the computer?”

“What do you want to us it for.” The questioning was soft, a smile creasing her face – though that soon disappeared as she frowned at Thor and Baldur, who had begun flicking food at each other. The two nine year old were the cause of most of the trouble.

“A site thing my teacher showed me,” Loki responded neutrally, trying not to look too embarrassed. He’d never hear the end of it if his brothers found out what it was.

Frigga’s eyes softened. “You may use it for a few hours. Don’t worry about asking tomorrow, I’ll tell you if you can’t.”

Loki grinned brightly, more than he normally would, and took that as permission to leave the table.

He hoped that when he logged in he would find out who his buddy was.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_September, 2006_

_Same Day_

 

“Mrs Clark, Tony hit me with a piece of paper.”

A dark scowl crossed Tony’s lips. Trust Martin to blab straight to the teacher. The other kid hated Tony’s guts, which only made it for fun to prank him. It was harmless and entirely out of sheer boredom, anyway. The simple maths questions he’d been given had been solved long ago. He was doing more complicated stuff at home that his teacher, he was sure. His dad didn’t care about him at all, though, never mind enough to acknowledge the intelligence Tony had inherited from him. It frustrated the eight-year-old.

“Anthony, could you please come to the front.”

Tony’s scowl only deepened as he stood and sullenly shuffled over to the teacher.

“Anthony, why were you throwing paper at your classmate again? It is only half an hour into the day.”

Tony shrugged.

“Anthony.” The stern tone in his teacher’s voice only made him hate the use of his full name more.

“Had nothing else to do.”

“What about the five pages of maths sums.”

“Finished them in five minutes,” Tony responded, rolling his eyes – which only caused Mrs Clark to frown. They could hardly be considered a challenge. He didn’t even know why he had to be in school.

Mrs Clark looked like she was holding back a sigh. “I thought that would be the case. Anthony, does anyone in your house have a laptop you can use?”

“I have my own.” Of course he did, his father was Howard Stark – he was rich. Tony was practically surrounded by technology all the time. He didn’t know why his teacher was asking, though.

“Good, can you bring that to school tomorrow?” At his nod, Mrs Clark continued while typing away at the computer sitting on her desk. “I believe I have a site you can join to alleviate your boredom during class.”

Tony looked over her shoulder with curious brown eyes. ‘Links Across the World. Connecting brilliant young minds through the internet.’ It looked at least somewhat interesting. Hey, it might be his chance to talk to someone like him. He didn’t have any friends, though he was sure he’d like some. Just everyone in his class was a bit stupid.

“Join this, and I will let you do it when your work is done. How does that sounds to you?” Well, it certainly would be more entertaining than throwing paper at his classmates. Not to mention he could play games on his laptop as well without her noticing.

“Sure.”

Mrs Clark nodded. “You can use it for the next half hour, then there will be more work for you to do.” She stood up to let him sit down, and began to walk around the classroom. Tony shrugged and sat in front of the computer. He read what he would actually be doing on the site, before clicking the button to register.

Full Name.

Anthony Stark he guessed. Tony would’ve been better.

Screen name.

Ironman. It was a pretty cool name if he said so himself.

The rest was easy to fill out – age, gender, first language and interests. He wasn’t sure if it would be able to match him with people just as into technology, or science, as him at the same age but he’d see.

The test that came afterwards was a breeze apart from any of the literature and English question (boring). Soon enough it was loading him into a group.

He didn’t take long to take in all the information on the screen. There seemed to be two people online at that moment, out of the six of them. He wondered if either of them were his buddy?

Nope. His buddy was someone who seemed to be called God of Mischief. Someone had an interest in some kind of mythology, huh? Ignoring the flashing chat, Tony clicked on the link to the person’s profile. A quick sweep told him that this person was the same age and gender as him… but they lived in Norway. That would explain why they weren’t online. Ah well, he may as well talk to the other two.

 

_Ironman is now online_

**RedRobin:** Ah, another newcomer!

 **RedRobin:** God of Mischief’s buddy has arrived

 **Jedi Knight:** Welcome to the chat

 **RedRobin:** Doesn’t seem to be talkative

 **RedRobin:** Maybe he’s shy

 **Ironman:** Nah, didn’t think your company was good enough :P

 **Ironman:** Kidding – nice to meet you both

 **RedRobin:** Haha, nice to meet you Ironman

 **Ironman:** Call me Tony

 

He figured it was fine to give out a shortened form of his first name. They’d have to be some top level hackers to find him through just that. And, checking their profile… yup RedRobin seemed to be ten, and Jedi Knight was eleven. Neither would be hacking him anytime soon.  

 

 **RedRobin:** Tony it is then :D

 **RedRobin:** I’m Robin

 **JediKnight:** Jed

 **Ironman:** Robin, like Batman and Robin

 **Ironman:** Right?

 **RedRobin:** Nah, the bird

 **Ironman:** Boring

 

Tony smiled. These people seemed fine enough to just chat to casually. He wasn’t sure how much he’d get on with them, but it certainly was better than boredom.

 

* * *

 

 

After his half hour was up Tony didn’t get to use the computer again until after the lunch break. But that time it was 1pm and a quick check on the internet showed him it would be 7pm in Norway. Hopefully his buddy, whoever they were, would be online.

Login in Tony was pleased to find they were.

 

_Ironman is now online_

**God of Mischief:** We get days off all the time for snow

 **Jellyfish:** Really? We never do :|

 **RedRobin:** Hi Tony!

 **Ironman:** Hi guys

 **Ironman:** Seems my elusive buddy is online

 **Ironman:** And I thought he’d never appear

 **RedRobin:** You haven’t been online for hours :P

 **Ironman:** School does that

 **God of Mischief:** Hi Tony

 **God of Mischief:** Nice to meet you

 **Jellyfish:** Nice to meet you too!

 **Jellyfish:** I’m Jellyfish, call me Jelly

 **Ironman:** Sure thing

 **Ironman:** What about you, buddy?

 **Ironman:** Got a shorter name that ain’t a mouthful

 **God of Mischief:** No, should I?

 **Ironman:** Duhhh

 **Ironman:** How about Missy? :P

 **God of Mischief:** No

 **Ironman:** Not into that, huh?

 **Ironman:** How about Chief!

 **Ironman:** I think that’ll suit you

 **Ironman:** I’m certainly not calling you God xD

 **God of Mischief:** Chief is fine

Tony grinned. He assumed the other kid didn’t feel safe giving out his actual name – it probably wasn’t as common as Tony. Chief would do for now. He hadn’t said much, but he had a feeling Chief would be fun to talk to. Now, how to privately message. Ah there it was.

 

 **Ironman:** Hey!

 **Ironman:** Figured since we were buddies and all we should chat

 **God of Mischief:** Sure

 **God of Mischief:** Where are you from, I guess?

 

Tony laughed. Was this guy seriously as intelligent as him? There were profile pages there for a reason.

 

 **Ironman:** You know you can check that yourself :P

 **Ironman:** There’s a thing called profile pictures, doofus

 **God of Mischief:** I did not know that

 **Ironman:** And I thought this was for smart kids

 **Ironman:** Alas I am alone in the world

 **Ironman:** The only intelligent 8 year old

 **God of Mischief:** Shut up

 **God of Mischief:** I don’t use computers often

 **God of Mischief:** Not my fault

 **Ironman:** I guess I’ll forgive you

 **Ironman:** What do you do for fun, then?

 **God of Mischief:** Read, mostly

 **Ironman:** Borrrriiinnng

 **God of Mischief:** Well, what do you do that’s more interesting?

 **Ironman:** Play on my laptop, build stuff

 **Ironman:** Basic programming

 **Ironman:** The usual for child geniuses like me

 **God of Mischief:** I don’t have a laptop

 **God of Mischief:** That sounds boring to me too

 **Ironman:** Wow, rude

 **God of Mischief:** Says you

 **Ironman:** Nice comeback there, Chief

 **God of Mischief:** Thanks?

 **Ironman:** That wasn’t me being nice xP

 **God of Mischief:** Oh

 **God of Mischief:** Sorry I have to get off the computer now

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll talk to you another time

 **Ironman:** Catch you later, Chief!

 **God of Mischief:** Bye

_God of Mischief is now offline_

Tony grinned to himself. Maybe this was going to be quite fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_November, 2007_

A loud banging on his bedroom door was the only thing that caused Loki to emerge from the duvet he had cocooned himself up in. It was what he had dreaded since going back to his room after breakfast, school cancelled because of heavy snow. He had hoped he could wrap himself up with his current book and then chat to Tony later when he was awake.

It had been over a year since he had first started talking to Tony. After the first awkward conversation about how boring their respective interests were they’d hit it off somewhat. He could talk to Tony about just about anything and everything. Their chats sometimes had no meaning but it was always fun. Loki may not have any friends at school but he now had Tony. The chat group itself was okay, but he mostly just talked to Tony privately.

“Brother! I have a quest I need you help with!”

Loki groaned. Thor had just gone and barged in to his room though Loki had done his best to ignore his dumber, older brother. “Get Baldur to help you.”

“Baldur has gone to a friends house, only you can help!”

“Tyr?”

“Mother says he is working.”

Snorting, Loki fixed his older brother with a cold glare. “Well so am I.”

“You are reading, that is not the same.”

“I’m not interested in helping.”

“But if you do not join we will not have equal teams!” Thor widened his blue eyes at Loki, trying to appeal to him.

“You don’t get out enough, Loki. Join your brother.”

Loki stopped glaring, only turning it into a frown as his mother appeared behind Thor. If Frigga said that he should join he didn’t have a choice. “What am I joining.”

Thor’s face lit up instantly. “A snowball fight!”

Great, exactly what he wanted to be part of. It was just snow he didn’t understand the appeal. Though it would be a good opportunity to beat Thor’s friends. “I’ll come down after I get changed.”

Frigga and Thor both looked satisfied, closing the door to give Loki some privacy. Sighing he pulled himself out of bed and pulled on a warmer jumper. Next was a ski jacket and trousers. No use getting absolutely shocked out in the snow. He wandered downstairs, ignoring Thor where he was standing at the door boasting to his four friends to pull on his snow boots. Next were gloves and a hat and he was sorted. Thor grinned happily at his younger brother before leading the way outside.

The sun was dull, but it shone off the white snow nonetheless. With the days growing shorter less time could be spent outside. That suited Loki just fine. The cold didn’t bother him that much, but he knew his mother would complain if he wasn’t dressed this way. All in all, though, he was well suited to living in Norway.

“We will split into two teams of three!” Thor declared, as if that wasn’t obvious. He beamed at the five around him. “Sif, Loki and I will be team one. Fandral, Volstag and Hogun are team two.”

“Yes, warrior’s three!” Volstag grinned, the three fist bumping. Loki rolled his eyes. How childish. He was glad for his team, though he wouldn’t get to snowball his brother. Thor was tolerable and Sif was the quieter of his four friends. She didn’t like Loki that much but she was smarter than the other dimwits and good at snowball fights.

“When you are hit you take five minutes out. The team that wins is the one that gets all three out during these five minutes. We both have half an hour to build our forts. Let’s start!” Thor grinned, turning and leading his team to one end of the garden.

"Loki, you're in charge of making snowballs," Sif commented as they reached their end. Thor and her were already beginning to build some form of base; Thor was digging a square hole and Sif was adding a raised wall. Loki sighed, plopping himself down on the floor and getting to work with making stockpiles of snowballs. Because when they started there wouldn't be too much time for actual snowball making.

The half hour of allocated time went quite quickly. Loki managed to get piles at the four corners of the base. Then the three of them all gathered in it to discuss plans. It was decided that Thor would be their kind of shield, the upfront fighter. Sif would be right with him and Loki would hold base. What fun that was.

At the beginning it was pretty even. Thor was the first hit, of course, but Volstag was taken out soon after him. They had joined play again before anyone else had hit. They were all good at snowball fights. This was something Thor and his friends did regularly, using either Baldur or Loki as their sixth person. Most often Loki because Baldur had his own friends. Loki didn't.

Things began going badly for Loki's team quite a bit in, after a while of them being even. Thor and Sif had attacked their base, hoping to knock them out only to be knocked out themselves. Thankfully they had taken Volstagg with them, but that left two against one. Loki had just a bit of a competitive streak so he would not settle for losing. He knew what he had to do.

Thick jacket and trousers were removed, dumped in the base as he practically dove into the snow. A little bit of belly crawling later and he was in a perfect position to catch them as they came for him. He was pretty much covered in snow, but the fact that there was little light left meant it was quite hard to see anyway. Loki would be able to see them lumbering over but they wouldn't see him.

As expected they came over and with two, swift accurate shots Loki hit them. He then jumped out of the snow.

"Yes! We win!"

Fandral scowled at him, making a snowball and hitting him right in the face with it.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" Thor and the other two who had been out came over upon the realisation that it was done. Loki glared at Fandral, annoyed that his face was now sticking. He shivered slightly. It was colder than he had expected. Maybe that hadn’t been his best plan.

Picking up his jacket and trousers Loki hurried towards the house first. Meeting them at the door Frigga took one look at Loki only to instantly send him upstairs for a warm bath. He quite happily complied; he was freezing, and it would help. By the time he was done dinner was ready and Thor’s friend were gone, thankfully.

With little appetite, and his nose beginning to feel blocked, Loki ate only a bit of his dinner before giving it to Thor and excusing himself upstairs. The last thing he wanted was to come down with a cold so he figured it was best if he went and relaxed. Then again, it would be the perfect excuse to hole himself up in his room.

Loki grabbed his laptop before wrapping himself up in the duvets he had covering his bed. For almost a year he had save up every penny he got to buy a laptop. His mother had gladly allowed him, though Odin had been a bit more against it. Still Loki had one now and he could talk to Tony whenever he wanted.

 

_God of Mischief is now online_

**Ironman:** Took your time!

 **Ironman:** Thought you’d be on during school

 **God of Mischief:** Sorry, snow day off

 **God of Mischief:** Stupid brother made play with his friends

 **Ironman:** Sounds dumb

 **God of Mischief:** It was

 **God of Mischief:** Now I think I’m getting ill

 **Ironman:** Sucks

 **Ironman:** But hey

 **Ironman:** My company cures anything :P

 **God of Mischief:** You wish

 **Ironman:** It totally does

 **Ironman:** Scientifically proven

 **Ironman:** I’ll email you the papers

 **God of Mischief:** I don’t want your fake American papers

 **Ironman:** Wow, now that is just an offense against our great nation

 **God of Mischief:** Oh no whatever shall I do

 **God of Mischief:** Now I can never go to the US

 **Ironman:** That’s actually terrible

 **Ironman:** You’ll never see my beautiful face!

 **God of Mischief:** Thank God

 **Ironman:** Not very nice to thank yourself

 **God of Mischief:** You know what I mean, Tony

 **Ironman:** Anyway, why don’t you want to see my face?!

 **God of Mischief:** Not the face I don’t want to see

 **God of Mischief:** Don’t want to meet the guy behind it

 **Ironman:** I’m hurt, chief

 **Ironman:** Real hurt ;-;

 **Ironman:** You see that sad emoji

 **Ironman:** That’s me

 **God of Mischief:** I’m so sad for you

 **Ironman:** You should be

 

Loki talked to Tony well into the evening, their subjects varying as greatly as they always did. It didn’t matter what they were talking about to Loki, however. He enjoyed it all. Tony was easy to talk to – far easier than anyone else he knew. Of course Loki was certain that part of that was the method they used to talk. It was easier when it was all text. Still, when they met in person he was sure they would get along just fine.

He was reluctant to turn off his computer when Frigga came up to make him go to bed, but went to sleep safe with knowledge Tony would still be there tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_February, 2008_

The last few months had taught Tony that all school work was boring and easy, not just that for his age. His mother had finally talked some sense into his father and got him put a year ahead. That was why Tony had always preferred his mother, and enjoyed spending time with her. She paid attention to him.

Part of him had been worried that he would no longer get to spend as much time online during class now that the work would be for those a year older than him. He had been so wrong. It was hardly more difficult. And so, he spent just as much time in class typing away to his friend across an ocean.

And that’s what he was doing right now, during an indoor break (the rain was torrential outside). Well, he was staring at his laptop waiting for someone to get online.

 

_God of Mischief is now online_

**Ironman:** Finally! I’ve been waiting for ages

 **Ironman:** I always seem to be the one waiting on you

 **God of Mischief:** Family, like normal

 **God of Mischief:** I’ve escaped now don’t worry

 **Ironman:**  Good, thought I’d have to die of boredom

 **God of Mischief:** Well can you do that silently

 **God of Mischief:** Don’t want that to affect me

 

Tony snickered. It hadn’t take long for him and Chief to start taking friendly jabs at each other, and it had developed from there. He liked someone he could actually be mean to.

 

 **Ironman:** Well I’m sorry

 **Ironman:** I’m just going to continue dying over here

 **Ironman:** Dyinnngg

 **God of Mischief:** I’m here now what more do you want from me?

 **Ironman:** You’re undying love and attention

 **God of Mischief:** Not happening

 **Ironman:** You’re too mean

 

Tony was so caught up in the chat, short as it had been, that he hadn’t heard the chair beside him pulled out as someone sat beside him.

“What’s that?”

Jumping, he turned to look at the boy that sat beside him. He was taller than Tony when sitting down (though everyone was), with dark hair and eyes. The square frames he wore gave him a bit of a nerdy look. Tony didn’t recognise him.

“It’s a site for intelligent kids. Making friends around the world or something.”

“Cool,” the other boy breathed. “I’m Bruce by the way. Noticed you never talk to anyone else and, well, nor do I. The other kids said you were smart so I thought I’d talk to you.”

“I’m Tony,” Tony shrugged, guessing he may as well talk to this kid until he got bored.

“I don’t think I do the same things as you, but I’m also into science. Chemistry and physics mostly. Nuclear reactors are cool.”

Okay, maybe Tony had hit a gold mine in person. This Bruce guy seemed to know what he was talking about. “Really? Do you find school work easy too?”

“Yeah, but when I’m done I just do my own physics thing,” Bruce smiled. “It’s fun.”

“That’s why I’m on this site,” Tony indicated to the screen. “Because I’m always bored. Chief keeps me entertained.”

“Who’s Chief?”

“My friend,” Tony held himself back from saying only. He didn’t want to scare Bruce away – not when they seemed to be getting on so well. “He’s really smart, and from Norwegian.”

“Oh, looks like he’s talking to you.”

Tony just nodded, focusing on the laptop again.

 

 **God of Mischief:** I’m never mean

 **God of Mischief:** Tony

 **God of Mischief:** What are you doing?

 **God of Mischief:** Thought you were bored

 **God of Mischief:** Idiot

 **Ironman:** Sorry classmate spoke to me

 **God of Mischief:** I thought they were too dumb for you

 

Tony looked apologetically at Bruce.

 

 **Ironman:** This one’s pretty smart

 **God of Mischief:** Oh…

 

“I’m going to go back to my seat,” Bruce stood up as he spoke. “Nice talking to you, Tony. Mind if I sit beside you next break? I can just read, and you can type.”

“Sure,” Tony nodded. That sounded quite good to him. He went back to his laptop as Bruce left.

 

 **Ironman:** Don’t worry Chief

 **Ironman:** Seems less annoying than you

 **Ironman:** Don’t think he’ll be mean to me

 **God of Mischief:** I hope you’re not trying to replace me

 **Ironman:** Nah

 **Ironman:** I’ll never find someone as mean as you

 **God of Mischief:** That’s all I’m good for?

 **God of Mischief:** Wow

 **Ironman:** Never said that

 **Ironman:** But I won’t deny it

 **God of Mischief:** Why do I even talk to you

 **Ironman:** Cause you secretly enjoy it

 **God of Mischief:** …

 **Ironman:** I can see you’re not talkative

 **Ironman:** Thankfully for you that was the bell

 **Ironman:** Laters

 **God of Mischief:** See you

_Ironman is offline_

* * *

 

 

Tony shut his laptop with a pout. Only fifteen minutes into his lunch break and Chief had to leave, called away to deal with a family matter. Typical. With nothing else to do Tony turned his curious, dark gaze towards the quiet boy sitting next to him and the book in his hands.

“That looks interesting. I don’t read much, but physics is cooler than fiction.”

Bruce looked up, pushing up the glasses that had slipped to a precarious position on his nose and trying not to look too flustered. It had been a week ago since the two had first spoken and Bruce had made true on his word to sit with Tony. They didn’t talk much, and Tony had learned that Bruce was much quieter than he ever could be. Still, it was a comfortable silence between the two of them. “Uh, yeah, it is.”

“What’s it about?”

“All sorts of things. It’s an eight grade physics textbook, so it’s not specific.”

“Ah.” Interesting. Bruce and he were in fifth grade, and would be moving to sixth come August. Tony would be turning ten just beforehand, but Bruce was already eleven. It was impressive to be reading something a few years ahead. Well, to most people. But for Tony who’d started building circuits five years ago and had built a motorbike engine just last year it wasn’t amazing. But then again, he had yet to really consider physics. He mostly just built stuff. It gave him something to do and it was so structured. “Why physics?”

“I find it the most interesting of all the sciences, I guess.”

It was a reasonable answer. “Ever built an engine? Or even a circuit board?”

“No.” Bruce looked at him slightly confused. Tony only grinned.

“Well then you’re in for a treat – I’m just the person to teach you! I’ve been doing electronics since I was four. Only five years, I know, but I know a lot. And I’ve built a lot.” Not to mention he’d recently gotten properly into programming so he could vastly improve what he could make.

Bruce didn’t look certain. Yeah, Tony knew it probably wouldn’t be his thing. Though only eleven Bruce already seemed to have an interest in crazy nuclear stuff. But still, Tony had always wanted to show someone what he built who might understand. Sure, he saw his mother. But she just nodded and congratulated him without knowing what it really was. He knew she meant well, but it wasn’t the same. And his father, the great and might Howard Stark, didn’t care enough to even look.

“Don’t worry it’ll be fun. My parents are away all day tomorrow so how about you come over? Sound like a plan?”

Without waiting for an answer Tony turned back to his laptop and turned it back on.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, mom, can I have someone over tomorrow when you’re out?” Tony had decided to approach his mother first – Howard was unlikely to say yes so easily. Though, Tony didn’t even know if he was in. He could be in his workshop or he could be out for all he knew.

Maria looked up from where she was reading in the spacious living room of the Stark mansion with a small smile. “A friend of yours from school.” She patted the space beside her on the couch. Tony hadn’t planned to stay and chat, he had an impatient internet friend to get to, but it seemed he didn’t really have a choice.

“Sort of. He sits beside me while I’m on my laptop and reads,” he sat down on the edge of the couch. “He’s pretty smart.”

“Oh, I’m so pleased. What’s his name?”

“Bruce.”

“Well I’m sure Bruce will be very welcome tomorrow. Of course Jarvis,” their butler, “will still be around tomorrow but I will inform him that you will have someone over. What is Bruce like?”

“He’s quiet, and he has an interest in physics. I’m going to show him how to build a circuit,” Tony shrugged. He didn’t know what else to say. He’d known Bruce for only a week.

“That sounds nice,” Maria’s smile increased. “I’m glad you’ve made a friend, Tony. A real friend.”

Tony stiffened. He knew that his mother cared for him, and was suspicious of the whole internet thing, but come on. No need to try and make it out as if it was terrible for him to have a friend he talked to through his computer. Though, he guessed most nine year olds weren’t smart enough to be allowed online unattended. “Me too.” He didn’t have anything else to say. He didn’t want to get into an argument with her. “Can I go to my room now?”

“Not unless you give me a hug.”

Tony let out an exaggerated sigh, but leaned over to embrace his mother nonetheless. “Thanks, mom.” With that he stood up and ran up the stairs, and into his way too large room. Even with the size of it, though, there were circuits and pieces littering the floor. It was far from tidy. He ignored all this and picked his way over towards the large desk he had (which was just as covered). Off to one side was the desktop computer he had recently built – way better than the laptop he brought to school but still nowhere near as good as he’d want it to be. Pushing aside one of the circuits he’d been working on, for a mini robot, he booted it up and quickly loaded up a web browser. It was 5pm, so 11 in Norway. Not to mention a Friday so Chief would hopefully still be around.

 

_Ironman is now online_

**Ironman:** Hey Chief

 **Ironman:** Nice to see you’re not asleep yet

 

Depending on how long Chief had had the site open it may take a while for him to look at it, so Tony distracted himself by fiddling around with the piece of electronics beside him before it started flashing.

 

 **God of Mischief:** Mum hasn’t made me go to bed yet

 **God of Mischief:** Been reading while waiting

 **Ironman:** I always knew you were a nerd

 **God of Mischief:** Damn, what gave it away?

 **Ironman:** Oh just the love of books

 **Ironman:** And Star Wars, and Star Trek

 **Ironman:** And games like dungeons & dragons, gross

 **God of Mischief:** You like Star Wars and Star Trek too

 **God of Mischief:** You’d like d&d if you gave it a try

 **Ironman:** Psh, no chance

 **God of Mischief:** Whatever

 **God of Mischief:** What took you so long?

 **God of Mischief:** Get in trouble after school?

 **Ironman:** Nah not today :P

 **Ironman:** Was talking to my mom

 **God of Mischief:** Why?

 **Ironman:** Y’know the friend I said about?

 **Ironman:** Having him around tomorrow

 **God of Mischief:** Oh, how come

 **Ironman:** Gonna show him how to build a circuit

 **God of Mischief:** Sounds boring

 **Ironman:** Your just jealous

 **Ironman:** I know you want to see my genius in action

 **God of Mischief:** Didn’t know you had any of that

 **Ironman:** Can you build an engine

 **God of Mischief:** Could if I tried

 **God of Mischief:** Doesn’t interest me, so I won’t

 **Ironman:** You’re just scareeed cause you can’t xD

 **God of Mischief:** Oh shut up

 **God of Mischief:** As much as I’d like to tell you you’re wrong

 **Ironman:** I’m not

 **God of Mischief:** You are

 **God of Mischief:** But my mum is glaring at me

 **God of Mischief:** Gotta go

 **Ironman:** Night, loser

 **God of Mischief:** Good night, not genius

_God of Mischief is now offline_

Tony sighed and turned back to the circuit on his desk again. He hoped that Chief wasn’t jealous of his new friend (if he could call Bruce that yet). If anything, he should be happy Tony had finally found someone else to talk to. Though, then again, as far as he was aware Chief hadn’t.

Oh well, no point thinking on it too hard. He’d talk to Chief tomorrow anyway and it would all be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

_May 2008_

The bell for lunch rang, followed by groans of Loki’s classmates. He was one of few who had finished the small test early, it seemed. Test were the worst. He couldn’t just pull out his book in the middle of them – no that could constitute for cheating. He guessed it was an English test, and pulling out a novel in English was basically cheating, but that thought hadn’t helped when he’d been bored waiting.

Lunch meant he could go back to reading. Even though it was warm enough for them to go outside he knew just the places in the playground he could sit that were quiet and where he would get some peace. He would have preferred to bring out his laptop and talk to Tony but there was no chance the other boy would be on. It was something like 6am in the US – most people weren’t awake that early.

So he resigned himself to going outside, lunch box and book in hand, and trailing away from the rest of classmates who gathered in groups to chat and play. No, he’d rather just be alone.

The bench he sat in was as far away from the other children as he could get, hidden around a corner and in a cranny in the school building. Being surrounded on three sides by walls was comforting. And his book was good so he soon lost himself in the world it depicted, lunch lying forgotten beside him.

“Hey, Fjolnir, what are you doing?” The voice was loud, and irritating, and interrupted Loki’s reading. And it wasn’t one of his two dumb brothers, the ones who would normally great him with way too loud words.

Slowly, and carefully, Loki dragged his green eyes up from his book. “Reading, what does it look like?”

The boy standing in front of him was tall, and well-built with two other cronies beside him. Henrik, Loki thought his name was. Someone from his class. He tried to think if he had ever done anything to annoy him. Probably… Ah, yes, he had put a spider in Heidi’s bag. Henrik was good friends with Heidi and hadn’t been happy about that. It had only been a few weeks ago too. What could he say? He’d been bored.

“Don’t try and be smart with me,” Henrik scowled, brow furrowed. Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes. What else had he been meant to say in response? “Let me see that.” Before Loki could protest the much larger boy grabbed the book out of his hands. Loki suddenly wished he wasn’t as short and scrawny as he was, more so than most other boys in his class, and was more like all his other brothers.

“Hey, give that back.”

“Don’t think so,” Henrik grinned now as he held the book out of Loki’s reach, before looking at the front. “The sub-tle knife?” His English was thick and heavily accented, it was painful for Loki to hear. Nothing compare to his near perfect grasp of the language.

“It’s pronounced suh-tle, you dimwit,” couldn’t help but growl, glaring at his classmate.

He almost immediately regretted it when Henrik grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against a wall. Whoops. Don’t taunt larger kids. “I said not to get smart with me.”

“But it’s so not to, considering just how dumb you are,” Loki retorted, though he knew it wouldn’t help the situation as Henrik’s blue eyes started to fill with anger.

“I knew there was a reason nobody likes you,” Henrik growled, not letting go of Loki’s shirt. “And why you have no friends.”

“The fact you’re the average intelligence for the class is about that, yes.”

Without warning Henrik let go of his shirt, only to pull back one hand and punch Loki in the stomach. He automatically recoiled, arms wrapping around it as he curled his body forward. “Don’t look down on me.” The words were followed by another punch, this time to the face, and then a kick. Loki lost track of the blows as he curled down onto the floor. It hurt, everything hurt, but he bore it silently.

Eventually it stopped and he heard Henrik stepping back. “Not so high n’ mighty now.” He laughed, as did his friends (cowards) before walking away.

Wincing, Loki pulled himself to his feet. He’d expected something like this to happen sometime sooner or later. He wasn’t too good at holding back and just said what came to his mind – not the best thing to do in these situations. He was going to be black and blue all over tomorrow, but at least nothing was broken. Henrik hadn’t been that strong

He could bear it.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened to you, Loki?” Frigga’s worried gasp was the first thing to greet Loki as he reached the car after school. He’d lied through his teeth to the teacher after lunch, not wanting to make things worse for himself, but he knew his mother wouldn’t accept those kinds of explanation. And there was no way to hide it – a kick trip to the bathroom before he’d come out had told him that he’d developed a nice black eye during the last few hours of class, along with a cut lip.

“Not important,” he mumbled, ignoring her concerned gaze as he got into the back seat. Frigga pursed her lips but let it be. Loki knew he would receive more questioning when they got home.

“I have been chosen for the match on Saturday!” Thor’s booming voice carried into the car, even with all the doors closed. He rambled on about it for a bit, before getting into the back seat beside Loki. It seemed like it was Baldur’s turn of the two twins to get the front seat. Soon all three were in the car and they set off back home.

“What happened to you, brother?” With Baldur dictating Frigga’s attention, Thor had turned to look at his younger brother. The frown on his lips at the sight didn’t make Loki feel any better. He didn’t want Thor’s pity. He knew that he was weak and couldn’t defend himself, be he didn’t need reminded of it.

“None of your business, Thor.”

“I am your brother, it is. Tell me what happened,” Thor pressed, not getting the hint.

“No.”

Thor went to ask further, but a swift glare from Frigga stopped in. Loki took a small victory in that as he pulled his knees up to his chest and stared out of the window. He survived the rest of the journey in silence.

“Now, tell me what happened, Loki.” Frigga’s concerned, and kind gaze, followed Loki as she practically forced him into the kitchen to sit down at the dining table. “I know it’s not important.”

Loki sullenly looked down at the wood in front of him, playing with his hands. He’d be more than happy to tell his mother if it wasn’t for the fact that Thor had followed him through and now hovered behind him like a puppy waiting for its master to tell it what to do. He was thankful that Baldur had went upstairs. One over protective big brother was enough, thank you very much.

“Loki.” Frigga’s voice raised in volume a notch.  

“Some of the other children at school didn’t like me calling them out on their intelligence.”

A frown formed on Frigga’s weathered face, though the concern didn’t leave. “You know that you shouldn’t mock the other children. Not everyone can be as smart as you are.”

“I didn’t start it,” Loki replied fiercely, clenching his fist. It wasn’t his fault. “They took my book and said its name wrong.”

“And you had to correct them?”

“Yes.”

Frigga sighed softly and sat down opposite him. Taking his hand, she forced him to look at her. “What they did to you was not right, but it is better that you do not antagonise them. Other people do not like their flaws being pointed out.”

“I know,” Loki turned his head to the side to look away, mumbling. “It won’t happen again.”

“I hope it doesn’t. But if it does, tell your teacher – or me and I will phone in. Even if you end up goading them it is not acceptable for them to do that to you.”

“Please don’t phone the school today,” Loki frowned, eyes widening. He somehow didn’t think that would help.

“I won’t, but only if it doesn’t happen again.”

Loki nodded, looking at his mother again. “Can I go to my room now? I’d like to read for a bit.”

Frigga also nodded. “If any of your bruises get worse, make sure to tell me and I can give you something for them.”

Quickly standing, Loki pushed past Thor and up the stairs towards his room. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. It was bad enough that he hadn’t got that at lunch today, never mind now in his own house. He knew Frigga was concerned but he was now resolved to make sure she didn’t find out if something like this happened again.

“Stop following me, Thor.” Loki stopped in the doorway of his room to fix his oaf of a brother with a sharp glare. “Your stupidity might be contagious.”

The insult just bounced right off Thor. “I can stop them from hurting you again.”

Loki rolled his eyes. He knew just what Thor meant by that. As appealing as the idea of his brother beating up the kids who had beaten up today, and instilling some fear in them that would stop them from doing it again, he didn’t want to have to hide behind his brother’s protection. That just didn’t sit well with him. “No.”

“I do not like people hurting my brother.”

“It happened once, Thor. I’m fine. Now leave me in peace.” Loki slammed the door of his room closed before Thor could say anything else. It had been a long day and he wasn’t in the mood to talk to him anymore. Now he was finally going to get a chance to relax, read and talk to Tony.

 

_God of Mischief is now online_

**Ironman:** Thought you’d never come on

 **Ironman:** Where you been?

 **God of Mischief:** A simple hello would work

 **God of Mischief:** It’s not even midday for you

 **God of Mischief:** Don’t know why you’re complaining

 **Ironman:** Cause I’ve been bored, why else?

 **God of Mischief:** The normal, then

 **Ironman:** Anyway where ya been?

 **God of Mischief:** Talking to my mum

 **Ironman:** Bout what?

 **God of Mischief:** She wanted to know why I had a black eye

 **Ironman:** …why did you have a black eye?

 **God of Mischief:** Kids at school

 **God of Mischief:** Didn’t like me reading and correcting their English

 **God of Mischief:** Or calling them dumb

 **Ironman:** Wow, I’m sorry Chief

 **Ironman:** That sucks

 **God of Mischief:** Nah, my fault

 **God of Mischief:** Shouldn’t have called them stupid

 **God of Mischief:** They were right about that not making me friends

 **Ironman:** Hey now I’m friends with you

 **Ironman:** Then again I’m so much of a genius I know you calling me stupid would be a lie :P

 

Loki laughed. Trust Tony to cheer him up a bit.

 

 **God of Mischief:** Oh of course, you’re far too intelligent for me to call you that

 **God of Mischief:** Shame you’re also full of yourself

 **Ironman:** Says you

 **God of Mischief:** Who was just boasting about their intelligence?

 **Ironman:** Who got punched for boasting about just that?

 **God of Mischief:** You got me there

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll accept that point

 **Ironman:** Good

 **Ironman:** I’m always right

 **God of Mischief:** As if

 

“Loki, dinner’s ready!”

Loki couldn’t help but groan. He’d only been up here for, what, fifteen minutes at most. And it was earlier than normal for dinner. Well, whatever, better not keep his family waiting.

 

 **God of Mischief:** Sorry, Tony, dinner time

 **Ironman:** It’s cool

 **Ironman:** I’ll just be a genius alone

 **God of Mischief:** You do that

 **God of Mischief:** Talk later

 **Ironman:** Laters

_God of Mischief is offline_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all - thanks to everyone who has been reading so far! This note comes in two parts;
> 
> Firstly, I've been updating regularly so far but I have an exam on Monday so that won't necessarily happen the next two days. We shall see. 
> 
> Secondly, I have gone back and changed the surname of Thor / Loki ect. I was going to have some long winded explanation as to why the family was still using patronymic surnames (Odin wasn't going to be Odin Odinson), but that would have been a bit shoe horned into the story. So I've gone and changed Odinson to Fjolnir, which was one of the other names Odin was known about. Just to notify everyone of that change.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!

_September 2008_

“So, middle school, huh? Fresh start, new people… more boring work. What isn’t there to like!” Tony grinned at the slightly taller boy beside him as they ambled towards a new school building. He wasn’t actually looking forward to it any more than he had elementary – but hey, there was a slight chance it would be better. At least he had Bruce with him now. It had been just under a year since their friendship had blossomed. It was somewhat unusual, quite unlike the one he had with Chief. Bruce wasn’t quite so talkative. But there was a quiet intelligence to him that Tony liked.

“Try not to get suspended on the first day,” was Bruce’s solid response, with a sideways glance at his friend.

“Come on, Bruce, when would I ever?”

“You got yourself suspended in the final week last term.”

Tony snorted, waving a hand as if to wave away the possibility. “I wouldn’t dare. That would ruin my chances of making more friends, wouldn’t it?” His smile was far from devious, and he could tell Bruce didn’t believe him. Still, he didn’t say anymore on it as they both entered what would be their homeroom class. There were already quite a few people there, splitting into groups and chatting amicable. Bruce reached it first, so when he sat down in a seat in the second-row Tony didn’t have much choose but to sit beside him.

“Why did you choose somewhere so close to the front?” Tony sat sideways on his chair while casually pushing it back so it sat at an angle. “The back’s the best, everyone knows that.”

Bruce went to respond, but didn’t get a chance as someone else came to sit down on his other side – a boy with short blond hair who awkwardly turned to greet those beside him.

“I’m Steve Rogers,” he spoke stiffly, and awkwardly, sticking one hand out towards Bruce. The darker haired boy tilted his head before taking and shaking it. “I just moved here.”

That would explain why he was sitting beside Tony and Bruce, or the science buddies as Tony had dubbed them. Most of the other people around had been at the same elementary school the two of them went to and already had friends.

“Bruce Banner,” was Bruce’s soft response, before looking expectantly at Tony.

“Tony Stark, at your service,” Tony responded, playful grin on his lips. Hey, maybe having someone else around would be fun. Though Steve seemed a bit uptight. “So, what are you good at, Steve? Lemme guess…” He put on a thoughtful face, with a lot of hmming and hahing for effect. “You look like an English sort of guy!”

Steve shook his head, looking a bit perplexed. “I am interested in history, but prefer sports over all subjects.”

Tony made a face. “What about science?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s interesting enough, I guess, but most of it goes over my head.”

“Great, and I thought we’d agreed to only talk to other smart people,” Tony turned to look at Bruce, though his tone was mostly joking. He was just pushing, and jabbing, to see how far he could take things with Steve. While he did generally get one better with people as smart of him, like Bruce and Chief, he wasn’t so stuck up that he wouldn’t talk to people who didn’t like science. Most of the time.

“That was never an agreement,” Bruce frowned at Tony, offering an apologetic shrug to Steve. “Ignore him, he likes to make fun of people. It’s easier if you just don’t react to it.” Steve just nodded. Tony went to offer a retort back, but didn’t get a chance when the teacher call for everyone’s attention and started registration.

 

* * *

 

“Do either of you want to join me when trying out for team trials?”

Both Tony and Bruce looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

“I’ll pass, thanks,” Bruce shook his head while starting to eat his cafeteria bought meal.

Tony tried not to laugh at the prospect. Sure, even at the age of ten he knew it wouldn’t be good if he got unfit. So, he exercised of his own accord – running and the like. It was regular enough to keep him in decent shape (and hey, he wanted to look attractive in the next few years when he started looking for relationships). But joining a sports team? Nah. “As much as my bulging muscles may lead you to believe otherwise, I’m not really the sports kind of guy.”

Steve looked unimpressed at that, giving Tony a once over. Okay, so Tony wasn’t built like Steve was. But then again, was it healthy for an eleven-year-old to be as built as Steve was? Tony wasn’t so sure. And he had long goal plans that lead him to looking good in his teenage years. Didn’t matter so much now.

“I expected you both to decline, but thought it was worth offering.”

Tony just shrugged as he picked his way through the food he had just bought. They needed to hire new catering staff. He finished only half of it in silence, before pushing it aside in favour of pulling his laptop out and onto the table. He knew Steve would probably thing it rude, but Bruce wouldn’t mind and he didn’t know Steve enough to care about his opinion.

“What are you working on now?” Bruce asked between mouthfuls, while Steve remained silent. “Or you just going on that chat site of yours.”

“Well the two are actually a bit connected,” Tony grinned, preparing to lay out his master plan as he typed out a line of code. “You see, in middle school I’m not allowed to just pull out my laptop when I’m done with work. So, I figured, hey what if I can access the site through my phone. Then I can do it without the teachers noticing. Probably. Sadly, my phone browser isn’t good enough to run it so I’m working on a app that just allows me to use the chat feature. Cool or what?”

“Sounds like a well thought out idea,” Bruce responded with a nod. “Although there is a rule against using phones in school.”

“Whatever we’ll come to that when we get to it. At the moment I can only go online at breaks, and they’re just too short to be worth it. And hey, when have I ever been worried about getting in trouble?”

The look he got from Bruce and Steve was almost identically disapproving.

 

* * *

 

“Tony!”

Confused, Tony looked up from the small, robotic arm that he was fiddling with to see an angry and almost certainly drunk Howard Stark standing in his bedroom door. Well, it had been a long time since his father had decided that his son was worth a visit in his room. He must have really done something to annoy him this time.

“Yes, dad?” Tony turned around in his chair, eyes going all big and innocent. He wasn’t entirely what his father was here for but he was sure he could come up with a list of possible reasons.

“Where is the motherboard that I was working on?”

“Oh, you mean this,” Tony picked up the piece of circuitry and waved it about a bit. “Thought it could be useful in my robot making.” He’d stolen other odd bits from his father’s workshop, though most of them were ones he didn’t expect him to notice. Seemed he’d been wrong about that.

Howard stalked forward, snatching the motherboard right out of Tony’s hand. “And just why do you think you could build that?”

Shrugging, Tony pointed to the code on his computer. “Simple artificial intelligence isn’t too hard for someone smart, even if I’m only ten.”

Howard scoffed. “You may think you’re a genius, son, but you have a lot to learn. Do not go into my workshop again without my permission. Any piece in there is needed for my work and is not for some useless _toy_ of yours.” With that he turned on his heel and stormed out.

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned back to his computer with a scowl. He tried to pretend it didn’t hurt him, every time that his father belittled his intelligence and flaunted his own. He wanted to say that he didn’t care. But, of course, he did. He wanted his father to notice and be proud of him. Would it ever happen? Tony doubted it.

“Do not take what he says to heart.” Tony wasn’t particularly surprised when Jarvis, the family’s butler walked into the room. He made himself busy collecting the empty glasses and plates lying about – a well overdue task. Tony was too lazy to take them to the kitchen himself.

“I’m not, it doesn’t bother me.”

“I think that it does.” Jarvis was standing over him now, looking down with kind and aging eyes. Tony shrugged. He liked Jarvis – the man was a better father than Howard ever would be. But, right now, he wasn’t particularly in a sharing mood. “He will recognise your talents, I’m sure. He just has high expectations for you.”

“I’m not holding out hope,” Tony snorted. “I have done impressive enough things already, I think.” He remembers when he was much younger and had tried to show Howard things. Then, when the disapproving response had come, how he had been called weak for crying. By his own father. Now at ten he knew not to even try.

“Then I hope you will be surprised,” Jarvis smiled softly before leaving the room.

Tony doubted it, but he let a little part of him hold out hope.

 

\---

 

_God of Mischief is Online_

**God of Mischief:** Tony, it’s 3am, go to sleep

 **Ironman:** Nah working on something big

 **God of Mischief:** Don’t you have school tomorrow?

 **Ironman:** Whatever it’s not like I have to pay attention

 **God of Mischief:** Fine

 **God of Mischief:** What are you working on?

 **Ironman:** A part for the robot I want to make

 **Ironman:** Had to start from scratch

 **Ironman:** Father dearest didn’t take kindly to me borrowing from him

 **God of Mischief:** Ah

 **God of Mischief:** How is that coming along?

 **Ironman:** Well

 **Ironman:** Pretty well

 **Ironman:** It’s going to be small

 **Ironman:** But I’ll make something bigger when I can get pieces

 **Ironman:** And I don’t think I’m quite there yet

 **God of Mischief:** Cool

 **God of Mischief:** I thought of a cool formula yesterday

 **God of Mischief:** Would be a good chemical reaction

 **God of Mischief:** Can’t do it myself, though

 **Ironman:** Shame

 **Ironman:** Should take up something more practical, like engineering

 **Ironman:** Or just write maths formula

 **God of Mischief:** Can’t help what I like

 **Ironman:** Anyway, I’m done with this piece

 **Ironman:** Oh look at the time, it’s so late :P

 **God of Mischief:** …good night, Tony

 **God of Mischief:** Don’t let the electronic bugs bite

 **Ironman:** I won’t

 **Ironman:** Night Chief

_Ironman is now offline_


	7. Chapter 7

_June 2009_

It was far too hot for summer. Of course, Loki knew this was just because he was used to the milder (and sometimes brutally cold) climate of Norway. That didn’t mean he had to like it or get his pasty white skin burned in the oppressive Spanish sun.

Frigga had other ideas.

“You need to fresh air, Loki, so sit outside in the garden while studying,” had been her words as she locked him outside.

He had found the only shaded spot, pulling a chair under the lone tree, and curled up in it to try and process some of the words in the chemistry book in front of him. As if the heat wasn’t enough, his brother’s boisterous shouting as they kicked a football between them. Thor and Baldur had taken the move, and the lack of a proper school schedule, quite well. Loki had to admit the last bit suited him too.

What he didn’t understand was why he had to work outside yet Tyr got to stay in his room to do the exact same thing. Eldest child privilege was the only explanation. He might have been less grumpy about it they were still in Norway and not burning hot Spain.

But hey, at least they’d be moving again, right?

Since December Odin’s business had meant selling up most of what he had in Norway and travelling for longer periods of time, setting up connections to try and move fields (oil just wasn’t cutting it). Why he had decided to move his entire family every time was beyond Loki. He was looking forward to when his father settled down and established another company (he had more than enough money for it) rather than doing freelance work.

The constant moving was affecting them all.

Frigga was constantly stressed, trying to balance looking after the house and getting her children home-schooled. Fifteen-year-old Tyr was having to study hard, and mostly alone, for important exams even when he didn’t know what country he’d be in when he sat them. Thor and Baldur may have each other, but they’d both been popular at school and the loss of friends was affecting them.

At first Loki had enjoyed it. He didn’t have to go to school and spend have the time bored, or convincing a teacher to give him harder work. He could learn what he wanted, when he wanted, and talk to Tony while doing so. But after a while he found that he was still bored. He was limited in what he could find and there was no longer a chance of convincing a teacher to let him perform small chemistry experiments. Or experiments of any kind, for that matter. He had nothing to use for that.

And he found that he was lonely.

He had never gotten along with his classmates. He had mostly ignored them, talking to them with hardly covered sarcasm and sharp words. But he had still talked to a few people outside of his family.

It didn’t help that Tony now had friends. Where the other genius, four thousand miles away, had spent most of his time in school chatting to Loki he was now infrequently online and only for short periods when he could get away with it during classes. Never during his breaks. Those were almost always spent with his friends. And by the time Tony got home after school it was already well into the evening for Loki.

He had to admit to himself that he was just a little bit jealous.

But he ignored this, and the pang in his chest, and forced himself to lose himself in the simple chemistry in the way too bright light.

 

* * *

 

_Ironman is now online_

**Ironman:** Hola!

 **God of Mischief:** Hola

 **God of Mischief:** ¿Cómo estás?

 **Ironman:** …Si?

 **God of Mischief:** Your Spanish is lacking

 **Ironman:** I never claimed to be able to speak it :P

 **Ironman:** Mr ‘I speak 5 lanaguages’

 **God of Mischief:** I speak two

 **God of Mischief:** And a little bit of some others

 

The one good thing that had come from moving about the past few months was that Loki had learned another talent he had – languages. He could pick them up quite easily. Which would explain why learning English had been a breeze for him. If he didn’t love science so much he would have considered properly learning them himself. But Chemistry was just so much more interesting.

 

 **Ironman:** Well I speak good old English

 **Ironman:** What did you say, anyway

 **Ironman:** ‘Tony you are so handsome’?

 **God of Mischief:** You wish

 **God of Mischief:** It was just how are you

 **God of Mischief:** Simple stuff

 **Ironman:** Well, whatever

 **Ironman:** How’s sunny Spain?

 **God of Mischief:** Too hot

 **God of Mischief:** And boring

 **God of Mischief:** Homeschooling isn’t as fun as I’d hope

 **Ironman:** Damn

 **Ironman:** Well, I improved my phone app of this site!

 **Ironman:** Want a copy of it?

 **God of Mischief:** No point

 **God of Mischief:** Dad won’t get me a decent phone yet

 **God of Mischief:** Brothers got them for their twelfth birthday, so I think I will

 **God of Mischief:** Then, sure

 **Ironman:** Sounds good to me

 **Ironman:** Also got my robot done

 **Ironman:** It will pick up anything from my floor for me

 **Ironman:** And bring it to me

 **God of Mischief:** Sounds super useful

 **Ironman:** Hey don’t dis

 **Ironman:** My floor is messy

 **God of Mischief:** And you’re lazy?

 **Ironman:** Yeah, that too

 **God of Mischief:** Glad you got it done

 **Ironman:** Yup!

 **Ironman:** Smart friend helped a bit by being a test dummy

 **Ironman:** Gave some good feedback

 **God of Mischief:** Oh, that’s nice

 

Loki tried to ignore the stab of jealously he felt. Tony could have other friends. Really, he should have other friends. Loki was smart enough to know that only have one friend, especially one through the internet, wasn’t the best thing in the world. Not that it motivated him to go out and make any.

 

 **Ironman:** Yeah it is

 **Ironman:** Other friend had team practice

 **Ironman:** He’s dumb enough to act like a normal person

 **Ironman:** Could’ve gotten some good data

 **Ironman:** You know what, it’s been almost a year now

 **Ironman:** I should give them nicknames for when talking to you

 **Ironman:** Smart friend can be Doc, since he’ll get a PHD one day

 **Ironman:** The other one Cap

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll remember who you’re talking about then

 **Ironman:** Great

 **Ironman:** Of course, not as great as the name Chief

 **God of Mischief:** That was hardly inventive

 **Ironman:** You didn’t give me much to work with

 **Ironman:** But what can I say, I’m a nickname kind of guy

 **God of Mischief:** Oh I can tell

 **Ironman:** Oh, damn, my dad wants to talk to me

 **Ironman:** I wonder what that could be like

 

The sarcasm in the message was clear to Loki – he knew Tony well enough.

 

 **God of Mischief:** Good luck

 **Ironman:** Thanks I’ll need it

_Ironman is offline_

Loki sighed softly. With nothing else to do until Tony came back, and his bedroom too hot for him to comfortably get back to sleep, he picked up his already worn copy of the Hobbit and continued to reread it.

 

* * *

 

“We are going to be moving again in a few weeks,” Odin announced once all his family had joined at the dinner table. It was a rare occurrence to have all six there as more often than not Odin didn’t make it home until late in the evening.

Thor’s groan was audible. But, of course, he could get away with it. Thor was probably Odin’s favourite, at least out of the three younger ones. Who knew where Tyr stood on that school. “But father, I have made friends with our neighbours. We have begun playing football together.”

“I’m sorry, Thor, but it is necessary,” Odin frowned, gaze sweeping around his other three children in the search for a reaction. “We will be in the next place for at least four months.” Well, that was something.

“Where will that be?” Tyr posed the question from where he sat next to his father, steel grey eyes fixed on the revision book he had brought down with him.

“Paris in France. We already have a house sorted, and you will be enrolled in an English-speaking school so that you can get an education for your examinations.”

Tyr nodded, seemingly pleased about this decision. Loki wasn’t sure what to think. Another move was bothersome but it wouldn’t change much from where they were in Spain. He was beginning to get used to it, though. Having to up and move so soon unsettled him. It was like each time any of them found some form of stability they were forced to let go of it again.

Loki liked things being a constant in his life.

“What about school for me? And Thor and Baldur?” Loki found himself saying, without thinking, as he thought more on what Odin had said.

“You will all continue to be home schooled.” Odin’s point was short and gave room for no arguments.

“But I’m not learning anything,” Loki responded, trying not to sound too annoyed. “Books don’t teach everything.”

“I do not think you understand how difficult it is to enrol in a school for only a few months.” Odin’s voice was sharper now, his dark eyes showing the signs of an anger that was often only turned on his younger son.

“You’re doing it for Tyr.” Loki couldn’t help but sound bitter.

“Tyr has exams coming up, you do not,” Odin’s tone raised. “You may be smart, son, but that doesn’t entitle you to more than your brothers.”

Loki wanted to protest, to say that wasn’t what he was looking for, but a look from his mother told him not to argue any further. For once he didn’t ignore this look and just remained silent. And angry Odin was not an easy one to be around – and Loki would have borne the brunt of that anger. So, for once, he held onto some self-control and didn’t argue back. 

He did, however, finish his dinner as quickly as possible and excused himself from the table. His father went to tell him to sit back down but Frigga gave him a very similar look that she had given her son only moments before. Loki was glad to be in his room and alone to read.

The knock on his door not long after, however, wasn’t particularly welcome.

“I’m busy,” he called out – though he knew if it was Thor that wouldn’t stop him. Really, it wouldn’t stop anyone from his family. The only person it would stop was Tyr, or maybe Baldur, and they both rarely came knocking.

“Your father is only trying to do what is best for you all,” Frigga’s voice was soft as she entered the room and came to sit beside Loki. “He thinks it is better for you all if you do not go to a school for such a brief period of time.”

Loki put down his book to look at his mother. He trusted her, he really did, but he couldn’t see how Odin had his best interests at heart. “But I’m not learning anything.”

“Were you at school,” Frigga countered. Well, she had a point.

“Not really,” Loki mumbled. “But there was a chance I could be, now. I’d at least get to do some experiments.”

“I understand, Loki. We’ll try and find a solution, I promise.” Her arms moved around him to pull him into a tight hug. Loki rested his head against her and allowed himself to relax.

“Okay.”

After a few moments, Frigga moved away with a smile. “Now, how about you come and watch a movie with me and your brothers?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant for tomorrow, but since I won't have time to post it then I figured I might as well do that now
> 
> Things are beginning to get a bit more interesting now, I'd say, and some of the plot I've got planned will start playing out :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_December 2009_

 

“Only twenty-five days till Christmas,” Steve was uncharacteristically happy as he sat down with his lunch tray beside Bruce and Tony. A smile looked good on the normally stoic kid. Seemed he was the kind into Christmas spirit. Tony hadn’t had him pinned as someone like that.

Bruce just nodded.

“Well it is the first of December, so that’s kind of how these things work,” Tony quipped in response as he pushed the food on his plate about. He found that his appetite was quickly disappearing. Not that he could blame Steve – Christmas was a good time for most people. All about family and stuff. For Tony, it was like most days with an extra dose of disappointment from his father.

“What are you both hoping to get?” Steve pushed on, ignoring Tony’s words. He’d gotten pretty good at dealing with all the jabs that came his way. Only got angry at Tony occasionally now. Ah, how friendship developed over a year.

“Some more science books,” Bruce responded while looking thoughtful. “Other similar things.”

“Oh, I’ll get all sorts of things,” Tony shrugged. “All technology based, I’m sure, and I’ll take them apart to build more things. My parents are nothing if not extravagant.” As if Howard thought that buying him things would make him a better father. Even his mother was guilty of it. Well, Tony had to admit it was doing one thing for him – giving him the ambitions to be just as wealthy as them when he was older.

“Sounds nice,” Steve smiled, thick as ever. Bruce, however, was staring down at his food as if he hoped it growing into something crazy would ease the tension radiating off Tony. “Everything I want is football related.” Steve was on the (American) football team for the school and quite likely to stay there all the way through the years. Would probably be team captain soon enough, too.

“It’s almost like we’ll get something related to our interests. How unheard of!” Tony knew he was being petty, and there was no need to talk like he was and burst Steve’s bubble. But when had he ever not been petty? It was already ingrained in his nature. “I mean, you could have guessed what we wanted to get, Steve.”

“I see you haven’t changed one bit, Tony.”

Huh. Well that was a voice Tony hadn’t heard in a while. Turning in his chair Tony peered up at the red-haired girl who stood behind him, arms crossed and lips pursed in a thin line.

“Hey, Pepper. It’s been a while. So, you’re in middle school now, huh?” Tony let himself smile at her. Okay, so his first friend hadn’t been Chief. It had been Pepper. They’d gone to the same nursery and had lived only a few doors down for him. But when they were put in different elementary school classes and her family moved they’d just naturally drifted apart. Now he was in the year above her. Though, if she was going to come back into Tony’s life he wouldn’t exactly complain.

“No, I’m just here because I feel like it,” Pepper replied with a roll of her eyes. “You were moved up a year, then?”

“Yup,” Tony nodded, before leaning back so he could see both her and his friends. “Oh, sorry for my bad manners, I should have done introductions first. Pepper, meet Bruce and Steve.” He dramatically swept his hand towards them. “Bruce, Steve, meet Pepper. Now you’ve met and my job is done.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Pepper,” Steve was back to being all prim and proper. Suck up.

“Same here,” Bruce mumbled, looking like he wanted to sink into his chair. Oh, yeah, Bruce wasn’t too good with people. Well Pepper would have been there whether Tony had introduced her or not.

“Nice to meet you both,” Pepper’s smile was polite as she sat down. “You’re Tony’s friends, huh? Didn’t think he had it in him to make them.”

“Ha ha, very funny, Pepper,” Tony retorted.

“Tony can be painful to be around and is difficult, but yes, I would call him a friend,” Steve nodded. Wow, way to have his back.

“I met Steve last year in homeroom, and Bruce is my science bro,” Tony gave the explanation – because Bruce certainly wouldn’t.

Soon the conversation was taken away from him, anyway, as Steve and Pepper got talking. Tony wasn’t too pleased to have to listen to all the embarrassing little things he had done when he was younger. But that was the price he had to pay for friendship.

If Pepper stuck around he was sure it would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

The beginning of the Christmas holidays didn’t have Tony feeling particularly great. It wasn’t that he loved school but he had grown used to having people around him. Bruce’s solid and quiet presence was especially missed, and even Steve.

After a week he was going stir crazy. He had run out of the parts he needed and there were only so many plans he could draw. He’d even swallowed his pride and asked Howard for a spare part or two. Something to bide him over till Christmas next year. That or for him to give him a bank account so Tony could at least buy his own things.

But what had his father said. “I’m busy now, Anthony, take your problems to your mother.” The dark glare that had followed as Howard looked up from his work had sent Tony scurrying.

He had talked to Maria. It had taken convincing, and a lot of rebuttal to the statement “you’re only eleven, Anthony,” but he’d gotten her to agree to give him a bank card and a monthly allowance was these kinds of things. After Christmas.

Which left him right at square one.

With nothing better to do Tony left his room, quietly slipping downstairs and into the kitchen cross bar that opened out into a living room. Though it was hardly ever used as a kitchen Howard was a regular drinker and kept most of his liquor around here.

The mostly full bottle of scotch was certainly not something that Howard Stark had meant to leave around before going to a business party and leaving the house mostly unattended (Jarvis couldn’t be everywhere at once). Yes, he certainly wouldn’t be happy if it was gone when he came home.

And that was exactly why Tony took it.

Might as well start the family inherited drinking early, right?

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas day dawned like any other. No snow to give a stereotypical white Christmas. Tony woke up early only because he felt slightly ill and his head hurt. Seemed he had to build up a tolerance for alcohol then.

He didn’t even bother putting on anything smarter than a t-shirt and jeans after showering, raking a comb through his hair only so it would sit down flat. There was no point in putting in the effort.

No one greeted him as he made his way downstairs, the house empty and still. He hadn’t expected any to. Tony knew today would be a small affair – neither of his parents wanted to make a big deal out of Christmas. They probably weren’t even up yet, so he grabbed a slice of toast and headed into the main living room. Might as well make the most of the big television screen and watch whatever Christmas trash was on the television.

He was just getting comfortable, the movie White Christmas blaring in the background (he wasn’t really interested in it, but whatever) when his parents decided to make an appearance.

“Why the fuck are you watching television so loudly at eight am, Anthony?” Howard was already annoyed and it wasn’t even midday. Tony was looking forward to this Christmas more and more.

“Cause it’s Christmas, figured I should try and enjoy it even if I won’t get the whole familial love thing,” Tony couldn’t help but responded, looking over to his father with a neutral gaze. His mother put a hand on Howard’s arm to stop him from stepping forward.

“Not now, dear,” she murmured, just about audible to Tony, before talking in a louder voice. “Since we’re already up, how about presents?”

Howard gave a non-committal grunt, disappearing into the kitchen and came back with a glass filled with some kind of alcohol. His father drinking already? This just got better and better.

Still, Tony couldn’t suppress the small amount of excitement bouncing around inside of him as his mother beckoned him over towards their Christmas tree. “Open any with your name on them.”

And so, Tony did. Sure, there was no stocking with presents from Santa. He hadn’t believed in Santa since he was five and his father had told (shouted at) him that he wasn’t real. But there was still something exciting about tearing off the paper of some unknown box. As he had predicted he got all sorts of things – parts from a list he’d given his mother, a new phone, some DVDs and CDs. Not a bad haul. An envelope got opened first – and the bank card with his name on it was maybe the best present of all.

Who knew you could set something like that up with so little notice. Or maybe it had been something in the planning before Tony had asked. Still, he was sure he was one of the only eleven year olds to already have an account. This meant he could buy whatever he wanted online.

His thanks were genuine, as was the hug he gave his mother. He even hugged his father, though the latter was more reluctant to respond.

Maybe Christmas wouldn’t be so bad.

It went without incident until dinner. Jarvis had prepared it for them the day before, leaving Maria to just heat up a few dishes. It wasn’t as good as it was freshly made but it only made sense to give the hardworking butler a day off, as much as he may be part of the family.

Howard had started talking about his work, as he often did, and Tony listened attentively for once. He understood some of what his father was saying about what he was building and found it interesting. The bits he didn’t care for was the business side of the company.

“Have you tried coding it differently, like using a declarative language,” Tony interrupted Howard’s stream of words. His was getting a picture in his mind of what his father was trying to do and idea of how to make it better, and to fix the problems. At least he was sure he was.

“You don’t think I didn’t consider that?” Howard’s attention was no solely on his son. “Do you think you can do my work better than me? You will take over the company one day, yes, but I have years of engineering experience over you. Don’t let your intelligence get to your head.”

“I just thought I could help-”

“If I needed your help, I would ask for it. You think what I am building is anything like those toys you are? Do you want start building Arc Reactor technology?” Howard wasn’t happy now, and the amount of alcohol he’d drank throughout the day would indicate he was at least a bit drunk.

“Maybe if you let me try I could do something like that!” Tony was angry now too, suddenly standing so he could face his father better. “You don’t give me any credit for what I’ve done, hell, you don’t even know what I’ve done because you never pay attention to it!”

“I know what you have done, Anthony,” Howard’s voice was ominously quiet. “I pay enough attention as I can afford. Is that not enough.”

“No! You don’t ever acknowledge my achievements, like a father would,” Tony gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “You can’t look past your own inventions to think that maybe, just maybe, someone else’s are just as good.”

“I acknowledge other good inventions. Yours are not there yet. They’re crude and unrefined, and if you are happy with them you should not hold yourself in such high regard.”

“You just don’t care, do you?” Any joy over his presents, or the day, that Tony had felt was now gone. He was done with this. “Well, you know what, nor do I. I don’t care whether you ever acknowledge me. But, I know one thing. You’re a terrible father and I hate you.” Without waiting for a response, for the shouting to start, Tony stormed upstairs and slammed his door before collapsing with his back against it.

Thankfully nobody followed him up.

He felt tired, but his anger was still burning within him and he wanted nothing more than to break everything around it. But that was all his; his precious inventions that he had built from his own efforts. If he could break Howard’s he would.

So instead, in some kind of messed up spite, he did exactly what he knew his father would and turned to the bottle of scotch he had stolen only a few days ago.

 

* * *

 

_God of Mischief is online_

**Ironman:** Heyyyyy Chief isn’t it like way late for you

 **Ironman:** Like past midnight or something

 **God of Mischief:** It’s 10pm

 **God of Mischief:** Since when could you not read the time?

 **Ironman:** Well, yah know, couldn’t be bothered working out what your time was

 **Ironman:** Effort

 **God of Mischief:** Your laziness is almost impressive

 **Ironman:** Haha

 **Ironman:** That’s not the only thing that is ;)

 **God of Mischief:** …

 **God of Mischief:** Did you just flirt with me?

 **God of Mischief:** We’re 11

 **God of Mischief:** I don’t care about that stuff

 **Ironman:** But Chiefffff

 **Ironman:** It was a funny joke

 **God of Mischief:** If by funny you mean immature, yes

 **Ironman:** That’s a long word

 **Ironman:** Immature

 **Ironman:** Must be tough to write that out for a Norwegian

 

Tony giggled at his own joke, though even in his inebriated state he knew it wasn’t actually funny.

 

 **God of Mischief:** … are you ok?

 **Ironman:** Oh yeah

 **Ironman:** I’m even typing v well

 **Ironman:** Maybe had a bit to drink

 **God of Mischief:** A bit?

 **Ironman:** I’m probably drunk

 **Ironman:** Most of scotch I stole off my dad is gone

 **Ironman:** Needed to do something to improve Christmas

 **Ironman:** Cause my dad’s a shit

 

He was definitely drunk. He didn’t even know how he was managing to type without misspelling everything. Okay, maybe he was just tipsy drunk and not completely off his face, pass out drunk.

 

 **God of Mischief:** I’d tell you you’re too young to drunk

 **God of Mischief:** Cause you are

 **God of Mischief:** But if my father had any alcohol I could steal

 **God of Mischief:** I’d drink it

 **God of Mischief:** Just don’t die

 **God of Mischief:** Or kill your father

 **Ironman:** Dw, no plans to

 **Ironman:** I’m feeling so tired though

 **God of Mischief:** That will be the alcohol

 **God of Mischief:** Have a nap or something

 **Ironman:** But I don’t want to leave youuuuu

 **God of Mischief:** What if I promise to still be here?

 **Ironman:** Fine, mom

 **Ironman:** I’ll do as you say

 **God of Mischief:** Good

 **God of Mischief:** Have a nice sleep, Tony

 **Ironman:** Yessir!

 **Ironman:** Night, my lovable friend

_Ironman is now offline_

Tony got up from his desk, stumbled over to his bed and collapsed face down. In only a few moments he had fallen asleep, snoring softly.


	9. Chapter 9

_August 2010_

_“Your father and I have decided it would be best if you all got to settle down, so we are sending you to a boarding school in England. We will buy a house nearby so you can come home for the holidays.”_

Loki remembered his mother’s words as he sat with Thor and Baldur, waiting for his mother and Tyr to come out from talking to the Head Master of the school they were going to. The three of them were entering in year nine, something which seemed to be normal at this school. Loki had done his research. Harrow school was well known and promised a good education. Ignoring the uniform and the fact it was boarding he actually found he was looking forward to it. And he had been put a year above his own. _Finally._

All three looked up as the door next them opened, a rather stern looking man exiting right in front of Frigga and Tyr. Frigga looked at her three younger sons fondly.

“I’ve been giving directions to your dormitory building, so I’m going to drop you off there. Tyr is going a different way,” she spoke softly, turning back to her eldest son. Being three years above them for school he was in his second last year which meant he was categorised differently. Or the explanation had been something like that. “Good luck, Tyr.”

“I’ll see you for the winter holidays, mum,” Tyr responded somewhat gruffly but accepted the hug from her without much embarrassment. He tilted his head to look at his brothers. “I hope you three behave.”

“Don’t worry, we will,” Thor grinned, puffing out his chest. Baldur nodded in agreement, while Loki shrugged from where he now stood between the two. He felt a little bit dwarfed. Both Thor and Baldur had had a growth spurt recently and had nearly outgrew their mother (though were not quite as tall as Odin or Tyr yet). Loki was still as short and scrawny as ever.

With an inclination of his head Tyr followed the Head Master in a different direction.

Loki trailed behind Frigga and his two older brothers, taking in the school building as he did before the left into the school grounds. It was going to be weird boarding at a school but, hey, at least it had wi-fi. One of Loki’s first plans for when he connected to that was to check out exactly where they were on the map.

The walk was longer than expected – the campus was certainly large and sprawling, and they passed a few other houses before coming to their own. Frigga had explained a little about the school. It was separated into twelve different houses for boarding. It had been decided that the younger three would be in the same one, the Park, while Tyr would be in one farther away, Rendalls. Loki hadn’t particularly paid any attention to this. He was sure they would all be the same.

Frigga led them into a relatively old and large building, which had both Thor and Baldur gasping at the sight of it (Loki couldn’t care less). They were greeted by a middle-aged man who introduced himself as Mr Pearson, the House Master. Loki could already tell that he was going to clash with him. But, then again, after almost a year of not being in school having to live under any kind of authority that wasn’t his fathers was always going to be difficult.

Mr Pearson seemed to think it was best to show the three boys to their rooms before talking just to their mother. Loki didn’t see a problem with that.

Thor and Baldur were dropped off first – their room on the second level of the building (it was mostly common rooms, a dining hall, study rooms and the kitchen on the bottom floor). What Frigga had failed to mention was the fact that for the first year or so they had to share rooms with someone else. Lovely. Thor and Baldur, as always, got things better with a room together.

Then again, there was only so much Loki could tolerate either of them.

“And this is your room,” Mr Pearson smiled slightly as he opened the door and handed Loki a key. “Take your time to settle in. Dinner is at six o’clock every evening.” When Loki nodded, he left along with Frigga.

Thankfully his luggage had already been delivered into the room. The fact one of the two beds was unmade told him which was his and that his roommate had moved in before him. No point in dwelling on the thought of having one of those. Loki set about to unpacking; clothes going into the small set of drawers given to him, books on the small bookshelf next to it and his laptop on empty desk (there were two provided). He pulled his phone out of his pocket and plugged it in to charge. As he’d hoped Loki had gotten a decent enough phone for his twelfth birthday – which was now supplied with a UK contract.

He’d curled up in his bed to read a book (having told Thor that no, he did not want to go outside and enjoy the sun) when his roommate finally decided to make an appearance.

“Oy, I was wondering how long it’d take for me to get a roommate.” The accent was thick, but Loki didn’t have enough experience with anyone English to place it. It could be anywhere. Maybe somewhere further north? He wasn’t sure.

Putting down his book he turned to look at the other boy. He was clearly older than him, maybe thirteen or fourteen, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. Short, but not as much as Loki, and stocky. A bit on the scruffy and messy side but he couldn’t get much more of a read than that. “Nice to meet you. I’m Loki.”

“Loki, huh,” the boy grinned as he sat on his own bed. “That’s not an English name, nor is your accent.”

“I’m Norwegian.”

“That’d explain it. The name’s Oscar, but everyone calls me Oz. Nice to meet you too, Loki.” Oscar was looking intently at Loki’s belonging now with his gaze sweeping from his laptop to the books on his shelf. Oscar suddenly stood up and walked over to the large window between their beds, swinging it open. He pulled something out of his pocket that took Loki a moment to recognise. A cigarette packet. He was too busy frowning at it to notice Oscar pulling out two before one was being held in his face. “Want one? Take it as a welcome gift.”

Loki considered it for a moment. It wasn’t something he had ever thought about trying, not like he’d considered alcohol to escape before, but it seemed worth at least a shot. “Sure, thanks.” He accepted it curiously.

“Make sure to do it out the window – don’t want to be caught or anything. If any of the staff catch the smell of it in here they’re sure to search me. They’re already suspicious but can’t pin the blame yet.” Oscar’s grin was devilish as he lit his own, before offering the lighter to Loki. Loki took it and headed over to stand next to the other boy in the large window before lighting his own.

“Sensible,” he mumbled as he put it to his mouth. The first inhale was met with a spluttering cough, and a hearty laugh from Oscar. After a few tries he had it down though. He found himself relaxing as he leaned out of the window pane. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. Oscar was friendly – something that shocked Loki. He’d never had someone talk to him in such a friendly manner when they first met.

He did have questions about him already, however. It wasn’t every young teenage boy who would just smoke as if it was a normal thing. And he certainly didn’t hold himself like the posh people Loki had been expecting here. Maybe that was why he’s so likeable.

“You’re wondering how I can smoke so casually, yeah?” Oscar asked, sounding amused, as if he had read Loki’s thoughts. He nodded. “Well, my older brother introduced me to it a year back. Pretty stuck with it now. But I’ve got a deal with one of the older kids to provide them for me, so it’s all cool. And just cause my dad’s rich now doesn’t mean I have to act like some stuck up prick.” He shrugged, holding out the ash tray he had to let Loki stub out his now finished cigarette. “So, what did you think?”

“Yeah, I liked it. Relaxing. I could get into that.”

Oscar’s grin only grew wider. Loki wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t particularly care. What was he going to do, beat Loki up for enjoying smoking? That was more what his parents would do if they found out. “So, you’re smart, right?”

“Yeah, how could you tell,” Loki narrowed his green eyes and went back to sit on the bed.

“So, if you want to, I can provide you with all the fags you need,” Oscar continued. Loki looked confused. Fags. “Cigarettes, that’s what some of us brits call ‘em. But, anyway. If you want them I can provide them.”

“What do you want from me, then?” Loki was pretty sure he knew where this was going. “I’m assuming my great company isn’t enough.”

“Dunno, could be,” Oscar laughed. “But, you see I’m not the best academically. Got a lot of expectations from my dad in that area. So you help me a bit, maybe do my homework sometimes, and that’s that.”

“I can do that,” Loki found himself smiling. He didn’t need cigarettes but there was something appealing about the thought of having cigarettes. He wasn’t sure if it was because it was the appeal of smoking himself, being able to choose to do it or the fact that it would annoy his father if he found out. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because a person was offering it. A social contact, a step towards friendship. So what if it was currently a deal of convenience? “I have to warn you, I’m no good for anything arts related. Or the stuff like history, really, what do you call it?”

“Social sciences.”

“Those. But I can help with anything else.”

“Sure, sounds like a deal to me,” Oscar stuck out his hand, grin still lighting up his face. Loki shook it.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

_God of Mischief is now online_

**Ironman:** Hey Chief!

 **Ironman:** How goes boarding school?

 

Loki smiled at Tony’s instant response, pulling his laptop closer to him where it sat on his lap. They’d fallen back into talking a lot more in the past six months. Tony had perfected the art of messaging in class and doing it around conversations with his friends in school. It suited Loki better. Tony had come online drunk a few more times after Christmas, but thankfully not often.

 

 **God of Mischief:** It’s better than I expected

 **God of Mischief:** My roommate is decent

 **God of Mischief:** Don’t have to spend time with my brothers

 **God of Mischief:** Will finally get to blow something up in a lab

 **Ironman:** I don’t think your teachers will be too happy with that :P

 **God of Mischief:** Probably not but I don’t care

 **God of Mischief:** People are actually talking to me

 **God of Mischief:** Which is a change

 **Ironman:** I knew you’d make friends

 **God of Mischief:** Friends is a bit far fetched

 **Ironman:** Anything interesting happen yet?

 

Hesitating before he continued to type, Loki frowned. He wasn’t sure whether to tell Tony about the whole smoking incident. He trusted Tony with the information of course. But he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it just yet.

 

 **God of Mischief:** Not really

 **God of Mischief:** One of my brothers got annoyed I didn’t want to sit with him at dinner

 **God of Mischief:** He has friends already, though

 **God of Mischief:** So he won’t ask again

 **Ironman:** Hardly counts as interesting

 **God of Mischief:** Well sorry if the first day has been mediocre

 **God of Mischief:** I’m sure it’ll pick up when classes start

 **Ironman:** Never thought someone would look forward to classes

 **God of Mischief:** You stop school for a year and tell me how you fell

 **Ironman:** …point taken

 **Ironman:** Wait you said you have a roommate

 **God of Mischief:** I did

 **God of Mischief:** Just a few moments ago

 **God of Mischief:** You losing your memory, Tony?

 **Ironman:** Nah was just thinking

 **Ironman:** What if he reads our messages?!

 **God of Mischief:** He won’t

 **God of Mischief:** And if he did it’d just give a bad impression of you

 **Ironman:** Wow, rude

 **Ironman:** But not untrue

 **Ironman:** Just don’t want him to read private stuff you know

 **God of Mischief:** Not likely to happen

 **God of Mischief:** I should have my own room next year anyway

 **Ironman:** Oh good

 

“Oy, Loki.”

Loki turned his head to see Oscar entering the room. After dinner he’d asked Loki to join him and his friends for some card games in the common room, but Loki had turned them down. He wanted to talk to Tony after having moved and everything. “Yeah?”

“You better turn of your laptop soon if you don’t want it confiscated.”

“How come?”

“Hour before bed is non-electronics time, or something. Better for sleep was what I was told. Did you not read the manual?” Oscar’s smile was teasing.

“I don’t remember being given one.”

“Good thing I warned you then.”

Loki nodded, turning back to the blinking screen in front of him.

 

 **Ironman:** I don’t want you getting to excited over my inventions in front of someone

 **Ironman:** Or overwhelmed by my genius

 **Ironman:** So I’ll save it till then

 **God of Mischief:** Uh huh, whatever you say

 **God of Mischief:** Anyway, speaking of roommates

 **God of Mischief:** Got told I need to turn this off before it’s confiscated

 **Ironman:** Aw man, boarding school sucks

 **God of Mischief:** Yup

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll catch you tomorrow

 **Ironman:** Speak to you then

 **Ironman:** Sweet dreams ;) :P

 **God of Mischief:** …

 **God of Mischief:** Night

_God of Mischief is offline_

Loki shook his head with a quiet laugh before turning off his laptop, and lying down to return to the book he had been reading earlier.  Maybe this wouldn’t be quite so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and all the comments
> 
> I'm going to apologise when I ultimately butcher both the US and English school system. I Scottish and went to school here, so while there are some similarities for England there's also a lot of differences. But hey ho.
> 
> Also some parts for Loki going to Harrow are accurate from what I know research wise, but I'm also going to take a lot of artistic liberties.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_October 2010_

“I wonder why Steve was called out at the end of class,” Tony mused, breaking the silence between him and Bruce. The two of them were outside, wrapped up warm because there was a chill to the air, at the normal picnic-style table that they had basically claimed as their own in the school grounds. It was here that they spent their morning breaks until it was too cold for any of them to want to.

Bruce just shrugged, not even looking up from the notes he was writing in front of him. Tony recognised a few of the equations but wasn’t in the mood to decipher it.

“Maybe he’s finally getting a medal for his perfect record, or whatever.” In the two years that they’d now known each other, Steve had become a core part of their group. While Tony and him may clash (Steve was too much of a goodie two shoes for them to not) they still got on. Pepper was around too, sometimes. Tony liked it.

“I don’t think that exists,” Bruce mumbled, sounding somewhat amused.

“Even if it doesn’t I wouldn’t put it past the principal to make one for Steve,” Tony smirked, struggling to sit still. He was curious to know why his oh so perfect friend would be taken out of class. He certainly wasn’t in trouble. “Hey, looks like we’re going to get an answer to my question.”

Tony hopped up and off the bench as he noticed Steve approaching them, giving a little wave. The fact there was another person in tow? Now that was interesting.

“You pick up a stray, Steve?” Was the first thing he asked as his friend reach them, leaning back against the wooden table as he gave the new boy a scrutinising glance. He was shorter than Steve, but taller than Tony, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Not especially scrawny either – there were definitely some muscles to his arms.

“This is Clint,” Steve responded in a no-nonsense tone as Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony’s greeting. The new kid, Clint, just met Tony’s stare with an annoyed one of his own. “He’s new to school and I’ve been giving the job of showing him the ropes. So, be nice.”

“Why, when would I ever not be?” Tony threw his hands in the air and widened his eyes, trying an innocent expression. “I am nothing but lovely to you, Steve.”

“Yeah, right,” Bruce coughed into his hand, before going back to pretending he wasn’t paying much attention at Tony’s (playful) glare.

“Well, anyway, if good ol’ Cap isn’t going to introduce us,” Tony continued speaking, gaze returning to Clint. He’d started using the nickname Cap for Steve in situations when he knew it would annoy him. What could Tony say? He was an irritating guy. “I’m Tony Stark, and this is Bruce Banner.” He indicated to his quieter friend who just gave a nod.

“Nice to meet you,” Clint responded evenly, his first words to the group, going to sit down when Steve did so. He perched on the bench in a weird way, feet on it and knees drawn up to him. It seemed just a little bird like to Tony. “I recognise the name Stark from somewhere…”

“That’d be because my dad’s famous,” Tony shrugged, turning around where he now sat on the table and leaning back. “Owner of Stark Industries and all that.”

He wasn’t surprised that Clint of heard of him. Well, his dad at least. Now that the people he was meeting at school were getting older they had more of an understanding of what went on in the world. He’d met Bruce when the other boy was only ten so it had made sense that he hadn’t thought of Stark Industries. And Steve? Well he basically lived in another age with the way he was unable to properly use technology.

“Oh,” was all Clint said in response, with a shrug.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “That all? No, oh please Tony can I have your autograph.” Bruce snorted slightly at that, and Steve looked disapproving.

“You’re not that famous,” Clint retorted. “I’d only heard of the name in passing, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Sure, whatever. Why are you joining school now, then? Parents move or something.”

Clint shook his head. “I haven’t been to school before.”

“Well that’s, uh, interesting? How come?” Tony knew he was pushing and it was probably something private, but who was he to care?

“I grew up in a circus.” Clint didn’t seem particularly bothered about telling them all. That would explain a few things, though, like not caring about how famous Tony’s dad was.

“I’m surprised, you’re not all dressed or anything like I’d expect,” Tony goaded, a lazy smile forming on his lips. “What where you then? A clown? I can see you being a clown, I doubt it takes much effort.”

“I did archery,” Clint snapped back, mouth a hard line. “And sometimes other things in high places.”

“That’d explain why you’re perched like you’re in a nest, archer boy,” Tony laughed slightly. Steve was frowning at him more, now, clearly upset that his ‘be nice’ words hadn’t gotten through. Bruce seemed to be trying to ignore the fact that there was even a conversation going on

“At least I know how to use a chair. I may be from a circus, but I know that tables are not made to be sat on.”

“Touché,” Tony felt his smile becoming more genuine.

He was having a hard time getting a read on Clint, but maybe having him around would liven things up a bit.

 

* * *

 

Tony certainly wasn’t wrong about Clint livening things up.

When he’d gone to his locker with Bruce to show him the equations he’d been working on the last thing he’d expected was something very human shaped to jump at him from the top of it. Who would even perch at the top of something like that?

He did totally not let out a very high pitched and girlish scream while backing away.

No, Tony would never do something like that.

“You should look up more,” was all Clint said, with a wide grin, before skipping away. Even Bruce couldn’t help himself from laughing at Tony.

Oh, it was on.

 

* * *

 

_Ironman is now online_

**Ironman:** Hey Chief

 **Ironman:** I need your help

 **God of Mischief:** Straight to the point, as always

 **God of Mischief:** What is it?

 **Ironman:** Well you see there’s a new kid in school

 **Ironman:** Who is sort of in my group of friends now

 **God of Mischief:** Sure

 **God of Mischief:** What does this have to do with me?

 **Ironman:** Well, you see

 **Ironman:** He been playing tricks on me

 **Ironman:** Putting things in my books

 **Ironman:** Jumping down at me from the top of my locker

 **Ironman:** I want to get back at him

 **God of Mischief:** … go on

 **Ironman:** I don’t really have any ideas

 **Ironman:** Funny tricks aren’t really my thing, to be honest

 **God of Mischief:** So you thought I could help?

 **Ironman:** You seem like the trick type

 **Ironman:** Mischief is in your name

 **God of Mischief:** Well you did come to the right person

 **God of Mischief:** I always used to prank my brothers when I was younger

 **God of Mischief:** Before I had to stop because of my father

 **God of Mischief:** I miss it

 **Ironman:** You going to help then?

 **God of Mischief:** Of course

 **God of Mischief:** I already have some ideas

 **God of Mischief:** I don’t think you should go for something normal

 **God of Mischief:** More, something clever

 **Ironman:** Sounds good to me

 **God of Mischief:** Well then, I’ll tell you my idea

 

Tony grinned as he began to read what Chief had in mind, before getting right to work.

 

* * *

 

“Tony, why is Clint on all of the noticeboards?”

Tony just grinned as Steve took his normal seat him homeroom, beside Bruce. He looked like he couldn’t decide whether to be confused or annoyed. It was a funny look on his near perfect face.

He was definitely glad that the noticeboards dotting about the school were electronic. It had been more than easy to hack into them and put up the photoshopped image he’d made (with Chief’s help) of Clint. It featured him in a bird’s nest, hoarding all sorts of shiny things along with bows and arrows. It was his best work. Not that he’d done photo editing before.

Clint wasn’t as annoyed as Tony had hoped when he walked in, a feather sticking out of his hair (Tony was not looking forward to going to his locker). “Where did you get that picture of me?” Instead of sitting beside Steve he leaned over Tony’s desk, arms folded and eyes narrowed.

“That’s a trade secret,” Tony tapped his nose. “What’s living in a bird’s nest like?”

“What’s it like screaming like a girl,” Clint retorted. Tony could tell he had got to him, and that it would only make the other boy increase the amounts of tricks he played.

Tony found he didn’t mind. This was fun.

“Do you actually live in a bird’s nest?” Steve’s confused gaze swapped between Clint and Tony as he still tried to figure out what was going on.

“Of course not!” Now Clint was annoyed, much to Tony’s amusement. Trust Steve not to realise there were programs to make pictures like that.

“Hmm, wouldn’t be so sure,” Tony switched to a serious tone. “The photo shows otherwise. I believe the photo, Steve.” Clint glared at him.

“I am so getting you back for that.”

 

* * *

 

They called a truce after being called to the Principal’s office before lunch, and both given a week’s worth of detention.

 

* * *

 

“Nice place you’ve got here,” Clint commented as he followed Steve and Bruce into Tony’s house, looking around with wide eyes.

“It’s okay, I guess,” Tony responded with a shrug. Wherever he lived when he was older would be nicer.

It had been a few weeks since Clint had joined school, and just over one since he had stopped playing pranks on Tony all the time in school. Since then he’d made himself a definite part of the friend group. Tony got on with Clint, if you put aside the fact that they got at each other’s throats a lot if they started arguing. He appreciated having someone who he could joke with.

“Modest,” Clint retorted sarcastically. Tony just rolled his eyes as he led them all into the living room.

He had waited till his parents were away before inviting everyone over for a movie night. Jarvis had the night off so it meant that Tony would have been alone otherwise. So, he’d invited his friends around, and asked Bruce to sleepover. After all late at night was the best time to do science, right? 

Only Pepper hadn’t turned up, and he hadn’t expected her too. She always seemed to be busy.

“Hey, Tony, mind if I dump my bag in your room?” Bruce spoke softly.

“Sure thing, you know where it is, right?”

“Yup.” Bruce went off upstairs as Clint sprawled himself across the entire main couch, Steve choosing one of the single ones off to the side.

“Any movie ideas? Do either of you actually know what a movie is? I know technology is beyond you, Steve, and I doubt they had those sorts of things in the circus.” He patted the television next to him. “This is a television, and it plays moving pictures.”

“I know what a TV is,” Steve said, while Clint threw a pillow at him. It hit Tony square in the chest and of course when he threw it back Clint managed to dodge it. Damn his nimbleness.

“Sure, sure, any suggestions?”

The three threw possible movies about while waiting for Bruce, who took his time dumping his stuff in Tony’s room. When he came back they settled down to the first Star Wars movie (episode four of course) because it was basically a crime to have never seen it, and Steve hadn’t.

After that Tony ordered pizza and hacked into the Pentagon. Not that those things normally came together, but Clint dared him to and he couldn’t exactly say no. He was good at hacking anyway so it wasn’t like he would be caught.

They settled down for a few more movies when pizza arrived, coupled with disapproving glares from Steve (because of both Tony’s hacking and terrible movie Clint chose) and some friendly fighting between Clint and Tony. Soon enough the other two had to go home, leaving just Bruce and Tony.

Tony was definitely ready to get down to the science. They traipsed up to his room and Tony began to spread out the various equations they’d been working on together. Between the two of them he was sure there was nothing they couldn’t figure out and do.

“Hey, Tony, can I talk to you about something.”

“Sure.” He looked up from the piece of paper to see Bruce standing over to one side of his room, shifting from foot to foot with his hands behind his back. He had no idea what was up with him.

“What’s this?” Bruce brought his hands forward, holding up the empty champagne bottle that Tony had nicked off his father and then finished over the past week. He’d had Bruce over enough times that he’d just stopped trying to make it vaguely tidy now since his friend didn’t seem to mind. He’d forgotten it wasn’t normal for someone his age to have alcohol bottles lying around. Whoops.

“An empty champagne bottle,” he responded lamely, not sure what else to say.

“I can see that,” Bruce sighed, sitting down on Tony’s large bed. “Why do you have it in your room.”

“Because it looks nice.”

“Tony,” Bruce’s dark eyes are pleading with him now. Tony sighs. He knows that he can trust Bruce, but he also knows that his friend will be rightly unhappy about it and try and convince him to stop.

“I started drinking less than a year ago,” Tony started speaking, turning around the chair at his desk before sitting in it. “It helps when my dad gets angry with me and the like.” He didn’t say that he was slowly beginning to just do it because he felt like it, without a reason. Even though he knew it wasn’t particularly good for him he didn’t care.

“You’re only twelve,” Bruce gave what would be a typical answer, frowning. “You know it’s not good to turn to something like this.”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, I know, but this is my decision to make. Don’t try and tell me not to, Bruce.”

“I’m telling you it’s not good for you because I’m your friend. I don’t want you to do anything stupid.”

“Not planning on doing anything stupid,” Tony mumbled.

Bruce sighed again, gaze still fixed on Tony. “I know you’re stubborn enough to not listen to me. But, can you at least talk to me about these things. I’m your friend and I care. You might find that talking helps more than drinking.”

“Okay, I will,” Tony responded. What else could he say when Bruce had put it like that? It didn’t seem to entirely please the other boy, but he thankfully left the subject alone and started with the science.

He didn’t have the heart to tell Bruce that he already spoke to someone, and that someone was Chief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, two chapters in a day because I won't have time to upload tomorrow. Never fear, though, chapter 11 is already written and it's a big one! So I hope it's worth the gap in between
> 
> And hey, it's not like I need to update everyday :P I just like doing it


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any weird tense stuff in this chapter - I accidentally wrote most of it in present tense and had to go back and fix it ><
> 
> From here on the chapters should be pretty long (at least the next few, until around chapter 18). I may have chapters which have both Loki and Tony's POV, switching up from what I've been doing so far, but we'll see
> 
> Enjoy!

_May 2011_

The geography teacher droning on about the formation of volcanoes is nothing more than an annoying buzz in the back of Loki’s mind as he scribbles through some maths problems, covered by the handout describing just what the teacher is going through. One more and he is done. Then just this class and he’s free for the weekend.

His first year at boarding school, coming to an end in just over a month, has gone a mixture of fast and slow. Some things he enjoyed; the experiments only he gets to do in science (his chemistry teacher is actually cool), talking to Tony, having a quick smoke during lunch break, only seeing his brothers when he wants to. There are other’s he didn’t, like all the pointless arts classes he’s forced to take this year.

Thankfully that will change next year. They’ve already made their choices for GSCEs and he’d managed to convince both his house master and the head teacher to let him do twelve rather than the normal ten. He could just easily get through ten, but part of him is motivated to do more. He wanted to prove himself. To who? He’s not sure.

It had taken a lot of convincing, and promises he would undoubtedly break. He hardly had a perfect record. But sometimes school is boring and skipping it is much more appealing.

He finished the last of the maths he had to do (he promised that he’d hand in a GSCE past paper for the next day) just before the bell rings. It’s a relief to be able to leave geography even if he hardly paid attention. It was a boring subject, one that he barely bothered to turn up to. It’s the last class of the day, too, and they’re always the most boring.

He took his time walking across campus and back towards the house that contains his room, a place he’d slowly come to call home over the past year. A lot changed in a year. Loki hadn’t really made any actual friends but he hangs out with Oscar and his friends more often than not. The company was okay but he’d choose Tony over them any day. Thor was popular because he’s good at sport, picking up rugby and already part of the team. Baldur had his fair share of friends from football and the drama club he’s joined (he’s began to show an artistic flair). They were definitely doing better than Loki socially, but he knows for a fact they’re both struggling with the work.

That’s not the only thing that had changed. Just before his thirteenth birthday in January Loki had gone through a rather large growth spurt, shooting up in a way he hadn’t even expected to happen. He was now almost as tall as Thor and Baldur, while still growing (though they both were too). He hadn’t filled out like them, however. Not that he had expected to. They both did sports whereas he didn’t. He only hoped he’d be a bit less gangly when he stopped growing.

“Hey, Loki,” Oscar greeted him as he walked into their shared room, looking up from where he was sketching at his desk. He may not be able to get good grades on his own but over the past year Loki he learned than Oscar was very artistically talented. It impressed him, and he wasn’t easily impressed. “How was class.”

“Boring, like normal,” Loki shrugged as he let himself collapse on his bed, unfurling his now long limbs. “I can’t wait to only be doing subjects I want to.”

“You going to start turning up to all your classes then?” Oscar’s grin was teasing as he turns around to look at his roommate.

“Of course not,” Loki snorted. “Most of it will still be too easy, apart from the languages.” Deciding he wanted a challenge Loki had chosen to learn both French and Russian at GSCE, as well as Ancient Greek. The last one wasn’t useful practically but supposedly it was tough which was what made it appealing.

“I wish I was as smart as you,” Oscar sighed, but didn’t stop grinning. “Speaking of not being smart, one of my friends is hosting a party tomorrow. Want to sneak out with us?”

Though Loki had thought Oscar was from somewhere further north it had turned out he was from London and still had friends from his old school, many of whom where the kind to host large parties and get smashed. It helped that Oscar’s friend ranged from the average of their year (fourteen) to fifteen year olds like him, and a few older guys. Loki had attended a few of the parties. They had been okay, but not something he’d do all the time.

“Sorry, I’m busy, so I can’t,” Loki didn’t take long to decide. It was Tony’s birthday tomorrow and for the last few years they’d spent it chatting into the early hours of the morning. Loki had no wish to break that ritual.

“Sure thing, just tell me if you change or mind,” was all Oscar said before going back to sketching.

 

* * *

 

_Ironman is online_

**God of Mischief:** Took you long enough

 **Ironman:** Got my phone confiscated in school ><

 **God of Mischief:** That was dumb of you

 **Ironman:** Yeah tell me about it

 **God of Mischief:** So, looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?

 **Ironman:** Yeah!

 **Ironman:** I’m having all my friends over this year

 **Ironman:** Doc said I should, since I refused to last year and it’s my thirteenth

 **Ironman:** He’s very persuasive

 **Ironman:** Should be fun since there’ll be 5 of us

 **Ironman:** Movies all night

 **Ironman:** And pizza

 

Loki stared at the screen as the words started adding up. Tony was having friends over. That meant he wouldn’t be talking to Loki. He didn’t want to spend his birthday with Loki. He knows he’s being stupid and he should be happy that Tony’s planning to enjoy his birthday. But he’s not.

 

 **God of Mischief:** So what about me?

 **Ironman:** What do you mean

 **God of Mischief:** You normally spend your birthday with me

 **God of Mischief:** I was going to break the rules to stay up all night

 **God of Mischief:** Like we always do

 **Ironman:** I can come on in the morning?

 **God of Mischief:** That’s not the same!

 

As soon as he started typing Loki couldn’t stop himself from saying what he felt.

 

 **God of Mischief:** We had a ritual, a thing

 **God of Mischief:** But now you’re really replacing me with them

 **God of Mischief:** It’s fine, I understand

 **God of Mischief:** I was just here for when you’re bored

 **God of Mischief:** But now you have _real_ friends you don’t need me

 **Ironman:** That’s not what this is

 **God of Mischief:** Yes it is

 **God of Mischief:** You’re just trying to pretend it’s not

 **Ironman:** I wish you could come

 **Ironman:** Consider that an invite

 **God of Mischief:** Oh yeah I’ll just fly to America

 **God of Mischief:** Whatever I don’t care

 **God of Mischief:** Enjoy your birthday and your actual friends

_God of Mischief is offline_

Loki slammed his laptop lid closed before he logged back in and said anymore. Whether it was to stop him from making up with Tony or saying more things he might regret he didn’t know. He felt something wet against his cheek, and only realised what it was when he noticed Oscar peering over at him strangely. He wiped away the tears before more could fall. It didn’t matter. He didn’t need Tony.

Trying not to let his voice shake he broke the silence before Oscar asked what was wrong. “I guess I’m going to the party tomorrow after all.”

 

* * *

 

It was noisy and crowded, but Loki is well beyond caring. Whoever Oscar’s friend is his parents were loaded. The house the party was in was massive, but even so there doesn’t seem to be any room to breathe. There are bodies everywhere and music blaring. Some people are talking in small groups while others are dancing. Sometimes people disappeared, most often a girl and guy heading off towards a bathroom or bedroom.

He had lost Oscar and the other three guys with him ages ago. Knowing the fifteen-year-old he was flirting with some new girl in some other room, while drinking way too much.

Not that Loki could say anything. He’d had enough to drink that time is passing faster than it should and he’s not even really sure what was happening. He was even enjoying the cheap beer in the plastic cup in his hand. Normally Loki didn’t really like beer. It was far too bitter and he can practically taste the alcohol on it. But right now? It was going down quickly. Then again, he normally didn’t drink and here he is, smashed.

As fun as it was standing of to the side, back against the wall as he observed other people as sharply as any drunk teenager can, there’s an urge clawing at him so he finds his way to the door and stumbles outside. The air was mild with the soft smell of the rain that had been falling when they’d snuck out of school. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and the lighter he had gotten from Oscar for his birthday, and lights one up. He found himself relaxing further.

“Too busy inside for you too?” Someone gave an amused chuckle from his left, and Loki slowly swerves to look at him. The boy was just shorter than him, but probably about a year older. Most people here are.

“Nah, just needed a smoke,” Loki shrugged, and it’s mostly true. “Want one?”

“I don’t smoke,” the other boy shook his head. “Though, I have to say, you make it look very attractive.”

Was this boy flirting with him? Loki had no idea. While other people in his year and age had begun to form crushes on girls he had felt none of that. He had always put it down to how he didn’t want friends (though he was struggling to deny that he didn’t now). But maybe there was another reason. He found that the thought of this person, this guy, flirting with him wasn’t so bad.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” was all Loki responded, words slurred as he took another drag of his cigarette before dropping it and stamping it out.

“Geoff,” was the reply, along with a smile. Loki’s green eyes had finally adjusted to the dimmer light outside and he took the chance to look over this Geoff. He was just a bit shorter than Loki and well built, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Not too bad looking. He’d seen worse. “You?”

“Loki.”

“That’s a nice name. How did you end up this party?”

“Friend of a friend, you could say.” Which would require him to be friends with Oscar but it was close enough to the truth. He found his head was clearing up slightly, but if that was the alcohol wearing off or the sudden closeness of another person he didn’t know.

“Same. Don’t really know anyone else here.”

“Nor do I.”

“Then I’m lucky to have found your company.” Geoff had moved closer to Loki, staring up at him. He was clearly drunk too. Loki didn’t care. “I’ve definitely talked to less attractive people.”

Loki was at a loss for words, making a slight choking sound in his throat. What did he say to that? How did he flirt? “You’re not half bad yourself.” It was lame, he knows its lame, but he said it anyway. Geoff said something more, but Loki only gives a generic response because he didn’t hear it and was too busy staring down into surprisingly intoxicating eyes. The alcohol had definitely gone to his head. Though that was obvious, being drunk and all.

Then Geoff reached up, hand gently caressing Loki’s long black hair before pulling him down carefully. He didn’t argue. In fact, he moved his face closer until they kiss. It was awkward and their teeth clash, and it was far too short. But then they kissed again and this time it’s better and longer. Not bad, as far as first kisses go.

When they pulled apart they’re both breathless. Geoff mumbled something apologetic as he pulls his now buzzing phone out of his pocket.

“Looks like that’s me having to leave. Was nice meeting you, Loki.” His grin was devilish as he pushes a piece of paper into Loki’s hand. “Here’s my number, text me whenever you want.” With that he stumbled off.

Loki watched him go, still trying to process what just happened.

 

* * *

 

Loki woke up Sunday morning with a thumping headache and fuzzy memory of the night before. A check of the time told him it’s late morning but Oscar is still snoring in bed, having got just as drunk the night before. Loki didn’t bother getting up as he tries to go through the disconnected pieces of the party’s events.

He remembered arriving, that much is certain. Then he started drinking and it all gets a bit blurry.

Oh, right.

He’d kissed a guy. He remembered that now quite distinctly. Well, that was something. Now that he thought about it, it explains a lot. He’d just thought he was slow when it came to not liking girls. That he would eventually. He’d never considered the possibility of liking guys. But the more he thought about it the more he realised that he did find them attractive and it hadn’t just been a drunken act.

It was a lot to take in.

He’d gotten the guy’s number to so he may as well text him. Lying here in bed, nursing a hangover, there wasn’t much else to do.

 

_Hey, hope you’re not as hungover as me after last night – Loki_

_Uh, no? Sorry who are you – Geoff_

_Loki. We kissed at the party yesterday, I was outside smoking – Loki_

_Oh, yeah – Geoff_

_Sorry, that was a drunken thing – Geoff_

_A mistake or something – Geoff_

_You’re really not my type, too gangly – Geoff_

 

_Oh okay, thanks anyway – Loki_

 

He threw his phone to the other side of the room with a groan. Great. He’d had his first kiss and discovered he wasn’t straight in one night, only to be rejected the very next day. Too gangly? Oh, he knew that. He knew that he was in his awkward teen stage and didn’t look good at all. His hair was probably too long to be attractive, and raven black wasn’t as nice as blond. His eyes were okay he guessed. So yeah, he knew he wasn’t good looking. That’s why it had been so nice remembering that someone had thought so.

Except they hadn’t.

Suddenly not feeling like getting out of bed, ever, Loki pulled his covers up and around him in an attempt to go back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_June 2011_

It was the first day of June, and the second day that Loki had skipped school. He hadn’t felt like getting in bed again on Monday (and had managed to convince Oscar to say he was sick), and today he hadn’t felt like sitting through boring class after boring class. He didn’t care that it would get him in trouble. He’d skipped school plenty of times.

Sitting in an abandoned park not far from campus, smoking as he often did when not feeling great, made him feel like some kind of kid just beginning to go through his emo phase. Maybe he was. He had long black hair (though not dyed), smoked and tended to wear dark clothes (though there was always some green in there). He didn’t really do any of the other things that would put him in that category though.

The last few days had been a swirl of thoughts he’d rather not have in his mind. The discovery that he was gay had come as a shock, but he was slowly coming to accept it. That rejection? That hurt, it still did. He had barely known the guy yet his words had really got to him. It wasn’t the first time he hadn’t felt comfortable in his own skin but this was worse than all the times he’d compared himself to his brothers. This time hadn’t been just him thinking it, someone else had confirmed those thoughts.

And it hurt.

It didn’t help that he didn’t have anyone to talk to. He hadn’t gone back onto the site since falling out with Tony on Friday. Who else would he confide in? Oscar? He was hardly close enough to him. And like hell was he going to Thor and Baldur.

So he just sat on a swing, aimlessly going backward and forward as the negative thoughts dragged down his mood. It wasn’t till it was getting dark and the rain started that he headed back toward the school. Downstairs was thankfully empty when he slipped in. He wouldn’t get in trouble till the next morning, at least.

“Loki?”

The voice caught him as he walked down the corridor, painfully close to his room. “Yes?” He turned to face the owner, whose blue eyes were a mixture of worry and disappointment. “What do you want, Thor?”

“You haven’t been to class for two days.”

“And?”

“Are you well? Is everything alright?”

 _“Do I look unwell, brother,”_ Loki snapped in response, switching from English to Norwegian as he noticed someone sticking their head out their bedroom door to see what the commotion was about. He didn’t want anyone else to overhear.

 _“No, you do not,”_ Thor took the language change in stride, seeming to find it easier to talk in his native tongue. _“There must be a reason for you not being in class, and I am worried. Baldur is too.”_

_“Worried? How funny, I don’t recall you getting worried any of the other times I’ve skipped. Why now? Who set you up to it?”_

_“No one,”_ Thor was frowning now. _“I am your brother, Loki, you know you can talk to me if anything is troubling you.”_

 _“Nothing is troubling me,”_ Loki ground out, though he didn’t think the point would get across to his thick-headed brother.

_“Baldur and I think there is.”_

_“Well why isn’t he here too, to check if I’m okay.”_

_“He is at drama practice,”_ Thor responded solidly. _“But, please, Loki. Tell me if something is wrong, please.”_

 _“Nothing is wrong! Have I not already told you that?”_ Loki knew he was doing a good job at hiding his emotions, holding a coldness in his green eyes and showing no emotion on his pale face because Thor has not figured out that something actually is wrong. Thor was stupid but he had been good at noticing these things in Loki. Once, but not anymore because Loki could hide it. _“Now, if you’re done patronising me and trying to tell me to conform to the rules, I am going to go to bed. Some of us need sleep.”_

Thor looked like he wants to say more, but stops and lets the words drop just as his face does. _“Goodnight, Loki.”_

Loki didn’t say anything in response as he walked into his room.

“Norwegian is a funny sounding language.” Oscar didn’t even look up from his desk as he greets Loki. “Had an argument with your brother.”

“Sort of,” Loki shrugged, not in a talkative mood.

“Lucky you being able to have those conversations privately without even having to go anywhere.”

“Yeah.” Oscar took the hint and stopped talking. Loki curled up on his bed and pulls out his laptop. He didn’t want to talk to Thor, and he didn’t want to talk to Oscar.

There’s only one person he wanted to talk to and he can’t stay annoyed at him forever.

 

_God of Mischief is online_

**Ironman:** Chief!

 **Ironman:** Thought you were gone forever

 **God of Mischief:** I just needed to… cool off

 **God of Mischief:** A lot has happened

 **Ironman:** Sorry for brushing you off for my birthday

 **Ironman:** I didn’t mean to

 **Ironman:** And I didn’t think about you

 **God of Mischief:** It’s fine, I understand you have to prioritise

 

It was still going to hurt, but Loki realised he couldn’t let his jealousy of Tony’s other friends ruin what they had together. Better to be talk and him feel jealous than not talk at all.

 

 **Ironman:** But still

 **Ironman:** One day it won’t matter, cause we’ll live in the same place

 **God of Mischief:** Hopefully

 **Ironman:** I’ll move over to the UK when I graduate!

 **God of Mischief:** Or I can move over to the US

 **Ironman:** Either works

 **Ironman:** Does this mean we’re cool again

 **God of Mischief:** Yeah

 **God of Mischief:** So how was your birthday?

 **Ironman:** Good

 **Ironman:** Ate too much pizza, watched a lot of movies

 **Ironman:** I’m a teen now

 **Ironman:** I missed you though

 **God of Mischief:** Aw, you’re too kind

 **Ironman:** Don’t expect it to happen often :P

 **Ironman:** How have the last few days been for you?

 **God of Mischief:** Not great

 **God of Mischief:** I went to party and drank too much

 **God of Mischief:** Ended up kissing a guy

 **Ironman:** Didn’t know you swung that way

 **God of Mischief:** Nor did I till then

 **Ironman:** If it helps, I think I like both

 **God of Mischief:** That’s good to know

 **God of Mischief:** I was pretty hungover next day

 **Ironman:** That happens

 **God of Mischief:** I’d gotten the guys number and texted him

 **God of Mischief:** He said it had been a mistake and that he didn’t really think I looked good

 **God of Mischief:** I haven’t felt great since

 **God of Mischief:** And have been skipping school

 **Ironman:** I think you’re attractive

 

Loki laughed slightly. Trust Tony to say something like that.

 

 **God of Mischief:** You haven’t even seen me

 **Ironman:** Doesn’t matter, I know that you are

 **Ironman:** So ignore that guy

 **Ironman:** And go to class

 **God of Mischief:** Like your one to preach following rules

 **Ironman:** Hey, I never claimed to be perfect

 **God of Mischief:** You do, all the time

 **Ironman:** Oh yeah, I do

 **Ironman:** Anyway sorry you had a sucky time

 **Ironman:** But you always have me to talk to, you know that, right?

 **God of Mischief:** Yes

 **God of Mischief:** Yes I do

 

And he did. Even though they may have fallouts like all friends did, and one of them may have a life out of the internet, he knew he had Tony. That made him feel a bit warm inside.

Maybe he’d make it into class tomorrow. The thought didn’t seem so difficult anymore, nor did facing whatever punishment for skipping. Yeah, he was going to be just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

_July 2011_

It wasn’t the first time that Tony had regretted having friends that were sporty. It wasn’t that he disliked exercise, he really didn’t. But what was wrong with watching some movies or going to the cinema for a birthday?

Instead he was standing at the start of an aerial assault course, weird harness on that he didn’t trust to hold him up if he fell (when he fell). Trust Steve to decide to do something like this for his birthday. At least it wasn’t playing football, he supposed.

“This doesn’t look safe,” Tony commented, eyes narrowed at the thing log at the beginning of the course followed by rings at the ends of rope.

“What, are you scared?” Clint goaded from behind him, peering around.

“Just cautious,” Tony snapped. “Not all of us were brought up by birds and love being in high places.”

“Circus is a little different to a bird’s nest,” Clint rolled his eyes as he spoke. “Anyway, I’m not the chicken here.”

“I wasn’t the one who wanted to start with the second hardest course!”

“If it’s too difficult you can go to one of the easier ones.” Clint’s tone was patronising and his grin shows he thinks he’s won already. Damn. Tony didn’t really have a choice now.

“Oh no, I’m doing this one. Just gonna take my time.” As he turned around to glare at Clint he sees Bruce taking Steve by the arm and leading him to another course. Probably to avoid being on the same one as Tony and Clint. Tony can’t say he blames them.

“Well, we really don’t have all day. I can go first if you need shown how it’s done,” Clint smirked.

“No thank you. I can do it myself, bird brain.” Without another word Tony stepped forward and onto the beginning of the course. It only takes a few steps before he fell off. Thankfully the line held and getting back up isn’t too difficult, if he ignores Clint’s stifled laughter behind him.

Sadly, Tony didn’t get to see, or hear, Clint falling off because he’s far too good for that. Soon Tony doesn’t even think about Clint being behind him, though, just concentrating on finding his way from tree to tree. He found that he was enjoying himself more than expected. Hey, maybe Steve doing something odd for his birthday wasn’t too bad.

The assault course was followed by a late lunch at Steve’s favourite burger place. They all settled for over the top burgers and large portions of chips to balance how healthy they’d been earlier by doing some form of exercise. At least that’s how Tony justified it to himself as he bit into the grease covered bun. It was pretty damn good, though.

The conversation flowed easily, Clint and Tony jabbed at each other enough for even Bruce to get annoyed at them and with all said and done Steve seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself. Tony was counting it in the birthday successes, and made a mental note to do this kind of thing with his friends more often (even without the special occasion).

Because, well, it was just fun.

 

* * *

 

“Tony, we need to talk.”

The tone Howard greeted Tony in as he got back home was the first thing to tell him something was wrong. There was no anger to it, no sign of alcohol affecting his mind. This wasn’t going to be a normal talk. And he’d called him Tony, not Anthony, so it wasn’t out of anger.

The second was when Howard led him down into his main workshop. Normally this was his father’s safe space, that people were only occasionally allowed into. If he wanted to teach Tony something he would use a smaller workshop he had off to the side. Tony had only been into the place a few times, and mostly without permission.

The third was the harrowed look in his eyes as he indicated for Tony to sit down.

“Son, I-” He paused, mouth closing as he seemed to try to figure out how to put what he wanted to say into words. Howard Stark did not normally struggle to say things. Tony waited, his heart pounding in his chest, an anxiety he normally didn’t feel filling his throat. “Your… your mother is dead.”

The words were harsh and to the point, but Tony knows it’s because his father’s grief is fresh in his mind. He took an age to process it as he stares unseeingly at the bridge between Howard’s eyes. He felt his chest constrict. The two of them sat in silence. Neither had the means to comfort the other – their relationship wasn’t suddenly going to fix itself even over something so big.

“How?” Tony felt strangely calm, voice unwavering. It was all still sinking in.

“A car crash. Jarvis was with her.” Howard had turned away now, hands moving towards the nearest tools.

Tony just nodded, and stood. Neither were going to feel better from each other’s company. Maybe when they had both had time to think about it. But not now. Not when it had just happened.

Escaping upstairs didn’t give Tony any relief. Nor did destroying the useless robot on his desk, or rebuilding it, or trying to desperately lose himself into a drunken stupor.

Even as he collapses asleep it is still fresh in his mind that he lost both his mother and the man who had been more of a father to him than Howard ever would be.

 

* * *

 

_God of Mischief is online_

**Ironman:** Hey Chief

 **Ironman:** Do you ever think about how you don’t realise just what you have

 **Ironman:** Till you lose it?

 **God of Mischief:** …

 **God of Mischief:** That’s a deep way to start a conversation

 **God of Mischief:** Are you okay?

 **Ironman:** My mum died yesterday

 **Ironman:** And my butler

 **Ironman:** I was close to both

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll take that as no

 **God of Mischief:** I’m so sorry, Tony

 **Ironman:** It’s fine, just difficult to deal with

 **Ironman:** And talk about

 **God of Mischief:** I understand

 **God of Mischief:** I’m always here, though

 **Ironman:** I know

 **Ironman:** Thanks

 **God of Mischief:** You’re welcome

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll even be nice to you, if you want

 **Ironman:** Haha, now that’s definitely not the Chief I know :P

 **God of Mischief:** I can make the effort

 **God of Mischief:** Sometimes

 **Ironman:** I’ll believe it when I see it

 **Ironman:** Anyway, I gotta go, sorry

 **Ironman:** Thanks for, y’know, being here

 **God of Mischief:** No problem

 **God of Mischief:** Catch you later, Tony

 **Ironman:** See you

_Ironman is now offline_

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a few days after the funeral of Maria Stark that Tony’s father talked to him again. Well, they’d had a few passing words in the weeks leading up to the event but nothing more. Both had taken more solace outwit of each other’s company. Howard hardly left his workshop. Tony had been dragged out by his friends when Bruce found out what had happened, but they had treated him with the same care you would glass so fragile it might break at any moment.

Maybe Tony was close to breaking. He liked to think he was dealing with it well.

The look on Howard’s face told Tony that the conversation wasn’t going to be a good one. Not in the same way their last one had gone (there wasn’t anyone else close to lose, anyway). A different kind of bad.

“Since you are beginning highschool after summer I have decided to send you to a boarding school, just outside of Boston,” Howard began, continuing before Tony had a chance to say anything else. “This was decided months ago and is still what will happen even with recent changes. Especially with the changes, in fact, as I do not trust you to live alone at home. The school is not one hundred percent boarding. Boarding itself is just off the campus and done in small houses of between eight and ten, with two adults. I have heard it is more relaxed than most boarding schools – while I wanted to send you to a proper one, it was your mother’s wish you went here. I still respect those wishes. You will get a better education that the public school you would have gone to.” The public school his friends were going to.

“And if I don’t want to?” Tony tried to keep himself calm, his voice tight and controlled. Of course Howard wasn’t going to change even with all that had happened. He wasn’t going to start loving his son anymore. This just proved it. The last thing Tony wanted to do was move, leaving all his friends behind.

“You have no choice in the matter,” Howard narrowed his eyes slightly.

“How is that fair? You’re forcing me to move away from all of my friends, and for what? So you can get rid of me?” Tony can’t help himself once the tirade of words started to from his lips. “I don’t want to go.”

“You will not be moving away from all of your friends,” Howard responded as he seemed to keep a tight control of his own anger. “I am paying for Bruce Banner to go with you and to keep you company.” Tony can here the unspoken ‘and to keep an eye on you’ in his father’s words.

“Oh, great, one of out four practically makes it worth it,” Tony responded less angrily than he could have, but the sarcasm was clear in his tone. “Why thank you, you’re so kind.”

“I don’t care if it’s what you want, Anthony, but you are going. You have three weeks until you move.”

“Fuck you.” Without another word Tony leaves Howard before he throws something at him, and storms upstairs.

 

* * *

 

_August, 2011_

“No, Clint, you are not choosing the first movie. The last thing I want to watch is a trash romantic comedy on our last movie night.” Tony and Clint faced off against each other next to the DVD player, each with a box in hand.

“Well I don’t want to watch mindless violence and explosions.”

“Actually, I’ve chosen something different for once. You can mourn your lack of love life alone another time.”

“Like you have anything better,” Clint retorted.

“Hey, hey, break it up,” Steve waved his hands at the two, stepping in like the perfect person he is. It’s not like Tony and Clint were really fighting. Their friendship was practically built up on offending each other in whatever way possible (and Tony would be lying if he wasn’t going to miss it). “We could watch both?”

“No chance,” Tony frowned. “My house, my rules?”

“As much as I hate to agree with Tony when he gets like this,” Bruce interrupted softly from the couch chair he’d claimed as his own. “The movie he’s chosen will be more fun to watch.”

“Hah.” Tony’s grin was victorious.

“And isn’t Pepper coming over later? I’m sure she’ll enjoy Clint’s choice more than the rest of us.”

Of course, there was a catch. But Tony guessed that was better than having to shit through Clint’s terrible choice right at that moment.

Tony had organised the movie night because he wanted to do something with his friends before he left (along with Bruce). His attempts to change Howard’s mind had failed so he’d resigned himself to the fact that he was leaving in just a few days. Loathe as he was to admit it, he would miss both Clint and Steve (as annoying as both could be). Even Pepper who was only sort of part of the group. He liked them all, and just having Bruce wasn’t going to make up for it.

He tried not to mope, though, as he settled down on the same couch as Clint for the movie. It was better to just enjoy himself in the last day he had to spend with them all. So he threw himself into watching the movie while occasionally flicking pieces of popcorn at Clint, much to the annoyance of Bruce and Steve.

Pepper arrived just after the first movie ended and in time for ordering food. Much to everyone’s disappointment, and Clint’s delight, she agreed with him on the next choice of movie which meant they had to watch at least one trashy film that night.

It came to an end far too quickly. Howard came home through the business party (or something) that he’d been at and told Tony that all of his friends had to leave. He could’ve argued, but he was pretty sure that would not have ended well, so he just settled for saying goodbye.

“Good luck,” Steve was the first to stand, hand coming to rest on Tony’s shoulder in an awkward act of physical contact that isn’t as much as a hug. “We’ll see you at holidays, and we can try and keep in touch.” Tony snorts at that. Steve is practically useless at using his phone. “You’ll have Bruce with you too.”

Tony just nodded with a faint smile, trying to keep on a brave face. “Thanks, Steve.”

Pepper was next, and she shamelessly hugs him for a good few minutes. Tony hadn’t even realised that she cared that much. He liked her company but he had always been unsure just how mutual it was. “I’ll miss you, Tony. Try not to get in too much trouble.”

“Fine, mother,” Tony groaned in response, though his smile had increased somewhat. “I’ll follow the rules like the perfect child I am.”

Pepper laughed. “Sure hope you do.”

Tony just nodded, gaze moving to Clint who had finished giving some kind of message to Bruce (he guessed this was a leaving thing for him too).

“I’m going to miss fighting with you,” Clint shrugged.

“How nice of you Clint, I’ll miss everything about you too,” Tony responded sarcastically, though he knows there’s a hint of laughter to his voice as Clint grins at him. “Okay, so I will actually miss you a bit, bird boy.”

“That makes two of us, then,” Clint just nodded. “It won’t be the same without the two of you around.”

“Yeah, it’s not going to be the same for me either.” Tony began to usher them all to the door – because he could hear Howard in the kitchen and practically feel his glare through the walls. Yeah, didn’t seem like his father was going to tolerate long goodbyes.

“Well, see you all in a few months,” Tony gave an awkward wave as they stood just outside his front door. “And see you in a few days, buddy.” That was to Bruce.

When they all left Tony gave a small sigh, and headed to his room to pack.

* * *

 

The boarding house was just how Howard described it, but even though it was more relaxed than he knew it could be (after all he had Chief’s experiences for comparison) Tony wasn’t anymore happy about being there. The other three staying there seemed decent enough but nothing about them made him want to play nice and make friends.

The two adults, well teachers, in charge were okay. Their tolerance levels were higher than Howard’s but there was only so much that they could take, even after only a few days, of Tony’s short temper and rule breaking. Bruce’s presence, stepping in to stop Tony from doing anything too stupid, was probably his saving grace.

Bruce and Tony ended up in different classes for almost everything, so the first few days had gone by in a spiral of boredom and texting Chief under the table of most of his classes. It was just like school had always been except he didn’t have anyone to talk to in quiet whispers to pass the time.

It took Tony until just after the first week to find a group of people he could tolerate enough to spend time with in class. They were smart enough (but nothing like him and Bruce), and their conversations weren’t the most boring things in the world. The one real advantage of befriending them, though, was that none of them boarded and all were the kind of teenagers that threw parties every other weekend.

And that’s exactly what Tony needed. Something he could go to and get absolutely smashed. He’d lost his alcohol supply in the form of stealing from Howard, so it was the second-best thing to that.

He invited Bruce to the first party he attended, but the quieter boy turned him down. Tony wasn’t too surprised. He still went and enjoyed himself, even without his closest friend.

Tony couldn’t help but compare the new group to the one he had had before, and every time he felt his chest constrict with anger and some weird kind of loneliness. But it didn’t matter because he wasn’t at this school to make new friends. He didn’t need any, and didn’t want to replace his old ones.

No, he had these ones just so he could attend parties.

 

* * *

 

_September, 2011_

_Ironman is now online_

**God of Mischief:** Hey Tony

 **God of Mischief:** How was today?

 **Ironman:** Boring

 **Ironman:** Terrible

 **God of Mischief:** The normal?

 **Ironman:** Yeah, I hate it here

 **Ironman:** Sure I get to go to loads of parties

 **Ironman:** But I miss my friends

 **Ironman:** And the school is so restrictive

 **Ironman:** Boarding sucks

 **God of Mischief:** Tell me about it

 **God of Mischief:** Looks like we’re stuck at boarding schools together

 **Ironman:** Yup

 **Ironman:** Why do they even exist?

 **God of Mischief:** For parents to get rid of their children

 **God of Mischief:** Probably

 **Ironman:** Well that’s what my dad did

 **God of Mischief:** My dad just didn’t want to settle down and get a job

 **God of Mischief:** Not like it’s much worse for me

 **God of Mischief:** Never had friends before

 **Ironman:** Would say that makes it tougher for me

 **Ironman:** But I was lucky to have friends

 **Ironman:** Still do I guess, one came with me

 **God of Mischief:** Must be nice

 **Ironman:** Yeah

 **Ironman:** But hey, at least we have each other to complain to!

 **Ironman:** And be mean to :P

 **God of Mischief:** True, true

 **God of Mischief:** I don’t know what I’d do if I had no one to call dumb

 **Ironman:** Hey now, I am not dumb

 **God of Mischief:** Hmm, debatable

 **God of Mischief:** I’d like to see you learn another language

 **Ironman:** I’d like to see you program an AI

 **God of Mischief:** Point taken

 **God of Mischief:** …I still think my intelligence is more broad

 **Ironman:** Shush

 **God of Mischief:** Oh that’s never going to happen

 **God of Mischief:** Well it sort of is

 **God of Mischief:** Because I have to go now

 **Ironman:** Haha, I win

 **God of Mischief:** If that’s how you want to view it

 **God of Mischief:** Talk to you tomorrow, Tony

 **Ironman:** Talk tomorrow

 **God of Mischief:** Bye

_God of Mischief is offline_

Tony closed the browser on his laptop, and moved into the IDE he was using to code a simple program. It was just a little game for fun and to keep away the boredom, nothing more. He’d brought a lot of his tools with him to school, since they would do little use sitting at home, but still hadn’t fully unpacked. And there was a lot less space for him to just leave stuff lying about. And he didn’t think anyone would take too kindly to his room here being as messy as the one back home. Not that he really cared.

The knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and he reluctantly gave the person permission to come in.

Thankfully it was just Bruce rather than anyone else that lived in this house.

“How’re you doing?” Bruce’s smile was soft as he perched on the edge of Tony’s bed, taking in the lack of mess with a note of surprise. He’d been in about a week ago but had clearly expected the floor to be covered in pieces by now.

“Fine,” Tony shrugged, closing his laptop lid so he could look at his friend better. “Would rather not be here, but can’t exactly change that.”

“I understand. It’s not exactly an easy change. At least you’ve made some friends?”

“Not really, not in the same way at least. I don’t really want to replace the other three.”

“You can still make more friends.”

“It’s not that easy, Bruce,” Tony responded, though he gave a slight smile. He knew that Bruce just had his best interests at heart. “I’ll be fine. How’s it going for you?”

“Better than expected. The biology and chemistry courses are really good, and I’ve met a few people through biology. Physics isn’t great but I’m sure you know that.”

“Yes I do, so I don’t really see where my dad was coming from with this being a good school.”

Bruce laughed slightly. “You are very physics focused, if you ignore the engineering. Maybe he wanted you to branch out.”

“Maybe,” Tony gave a slight shrug. “I’m just going to keep doing what I enjoy.”

Bruce just nodded before giving him a scrutinising glance. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yup, I’m just peachy.”

* * *

 

_November, 2011_

“Never thought I’d be a stereotypical teenager, skipping class and drinking in a park,” Tony couldn’t help but comment as he lounged on a park bench, dark gaze on the four other guys with him.

Over the few months he’d been at boarding school he’d gotten a bit friendlier with them. Alex, the leader of the group, was good at sciences and pretty damn smart. Then there were Chris and Jack, the sporty ones of the group. They were still decent enough academically, at least. The last member was Cameron, the oldest (at fifteen to the others fourteen, and Tony’s thirteen). He was the one who had the most parties and had provided the alcohol for them skipping school today.

“Well, would you rather be in class?” Alex replied with a grin as he held out a bottle of beer to Tony. Tony accepted it gratefully and knocked it back. No point in drinking slow.

“Of course not, just thought we’d do something a little more classy.”

That got laughs all around, though Tony hadn’t thought it was that funny. Hey, he’ll take being funny without trying too hard.

“Can’t smoke in classier places.” It’s Cameron who spoke now (Chris and Jack are having an in-depth discussion of football tactics), and Tony doesn’t know how it took him so long to notice that he was rolling up some kind of joint. Well, that would explain why they were drinking in a park like degenerates.

“That’s true,” Alex shrugged as he took another swig of his beer. “You mind rolling me one?”

“Sure thing.”

“I didn’t know it was a teenage degenerate thing to roll your own cigarettes,” Tony put in, trying not to look confused. He knew about smoking well enough – after all Chief had been doing it for over a year now. Why they didn’t buy premade ones was what he didn’t understand.

“This ain’t a normal cigarette,” Cameron looked at him as if he was dumb (which Tony certainly is not). “It’s weed. You know, the drug.”

“I know what it is,” Tony retorted.

“You never tried weed?” The grin that formed on Alex’s lips made Tony only slightly uncomfortable. “You drink enough I’d figured you’d done this kind of stuff too.”

“I’ve never done drugs, haven’t had the chance. I’m only thirteen, remember?” Nor did any of his close friends even drink, never mind doing weed.

“Well, do you want to try? You definitely should. Try this, and then you can try a variety of different things. I don’t know how you haven’t noticed us doing that kind of stuff at parties.” Alex nodded at Cameron to roll a third joint even as he talked.

“I’ve always been smashed out of my mind.”

“That would explain it,” Alex laughed, taking two of the joints from Cameron and holding one out to Tony. “So, you want to try.”

“Of course,” Tony took it with a grin. After all, what the hell did he have to lose?

* * *

 

_Ironman is now online_

**Ironman:** I am so hungover

 **Ironman:** This sucks

 **God of Mischief:** Whose fault is that?

 **Ironman:** Not mine

 **Ironman:** Definitely the alcohol

 **Ironman:** And the drugs

 **God of Mischief:** When are you not hungover on a Sunday anyway?

 **God of Mischief:** Also, drugs?

 **Ironman:** True

 **Ironman:** Uh, I tried weed like a week ago

 **Ironman:** Some classmates offered me some harder stuff at the party

 **Ironman:** It was good at the time

 **Ironman:** I do not regret it

 **Ironman:** I’m definitely doing it again

 **God of Mischief:** Sounds safe

 **Ironman:** Says the smoker :P

 **God of Mischief:** Point taken

 **God of Mischief:** We both have our vices

 **Ironman:** Yup

 **Ironman:** It helps me feel better

 **Ironman:** I don’t feel so angry when I’m high out of my mind

 **Ironman:** Works even better than alcohol

 **Ironman:** That just makes me angrier sometimes

 **God of Mischief:** It would

 **God of Mischief:** I can understand, though

 **God of Mischief:** Smoking helps me a bit too

 **God of Mischief:** Sometimes it’s just an excuse to skip class

 **Ironman:** You’ve been doing that a lot?

 **God of Mischief:** Yeah

 **God of Mischief:** Class sucks

 **God of Mischief:** Honestly, everything sucks

 **God of Mischief:** I feel terrible all the time

 **God of Mischief:** And alone, it’s horrible

 **Ironman:** I know the feeling

 **Ironman:** Neither of us are exactly functioning well are we

 **God of Mischief:** Nope

 **God of Mischief:** I guess that’s growing up

 **Ironman:** Seems to be

 **Ironman:** Ah, sorry, I have to go for lunch now

 **Ironman:** I’ll talk to you later

 **God of Mischief:** Talk later

_Ironman is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed the order of how things happen in canon with Tony's parents (and Jarvis) dying, but it works better this way in the story. At least for how I've got it planned
> 
> With the chapters getting longer I might not be able to keep up with one a day but we'll see
> 
> As per normal, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry this took so long. I've been busy the past few days. I'm quite likely to be busy the next few weeks, so it may take a while to update.
> 
> Second, any speech entirely in italics is in a language that is not English. For the most part this will be Norwegian, and it will be obvious if it's something else.
> 
> Enjoy!

_March 2012_

The first family dinner of the Easter holidays was slightly awkward, to say the least. As soon as they had gotten to the house the Fjolnir family owned in England Odin had taken Loki up to his office to give him a stern talking to (also known as shouting) about his general attendance record and various other rebellious acts at school. It had gone as well as any talk like that could and Loki had ended up locking himself in his room for the rest of the day.

Thankfully Thor and Baldur had also had to talk to Odin about the fact that both were falling behind in a few important subjects at school, namely English and Maths. The only son of the four that had escape their father’s wrath was Tyr – and he had near perfect grades with his last exams before graduating in two months.

 Even though the normally boisterous twins were more subdued at dinner than normal it didn’t make Loki feel any better, or any more sociable. They had been in a lot less trouble than him. They just needed to improve their grades and Odin would probably forget about it when they started talking about all the sports matches they had won for the school.

Loki would never redeem himself in his father’s eyes, because his perfect grades didn’t matter if he didn’t turn up to class and had a bit of an attitude. Loki knew he was, and would always be, the least favourite. It didn’t make him feel any better. At least his parents hadn’t found out about the smoking.

_“Earth to Loki, hey, you there?”_

Loki hadn’t realised he had zoned out until Thor’s large hand was waving in front of his face, his words seeming nonsensical Loki’s brain finally clicked that he wasn’t speaking English. It had been a strange change for all of them going home and switching back to speaking Norwegian. Loki didn’t exactly struggle, but it was especially odd when he was learning two more languages on top of all of that. Sometimes he got the four mixed up. Hardly his fault.

 _“I’m just thinking,”_ Loki snapped back, ironically not thinking about what he said and how he said it until he felt Odin’s harsh glare on him. _“Sorry, that was rude.”_

 _“Do not worry, brother, I understand. I was asking if you were already helping someone with their studies.”_ Thor’s blue eyes were earnest, Baldur’s almost identical ones also fixed on him.

 _“I’ve been helping my roommate since I started,”_ Loki shrugged. _“Well, the person who was my roommate.”_ They’d still been in shared rooms until Christmas, but then after those holidays everyone in their year had been moved to single rooms. It had been a bit of a weird time to do them. Loki had found that he missed having a roommate just a little bit, and often ended up hanging out in Oscar’s room still anyway (which was luckily next to his own).

_“Do you have time to help Baldur and me with our studies?”_

Loki thought about it, glancing to the side to see his parent’s gaze on him. He couldn’t read what Odin was thinking. Maybe this would be a way to get into his good books. Frigga certainly seemed to look like she thought it was a good idea and, well, if his mother wanted him to then he would. _“I can help with some of it.”_

 _“I need help with Maths, English, Biology and Chemistry,”_ Thor helpfully listed almost half of the classes he was taking that year. Loki was thankful there weren’t more. _“And maybe a few others, I will see.”_ Never mind.

 _“I need help with the same, but not English,”_ Baldur added with a smile.

Loki was thankful that Baldur actually had some academic subjects he was good at. Well, they were under the arts category but counted for exams so that was what mattered. While Thor might be slightly better at the sciences than Baldur it wasn’t saying much, and he was really only good at sports. That counted for one out of ten of his exams. Loki was certainly going to have his work cut out.

 _“I can try and help these holidays, then,”_ Loki just nodded and went back to eating, hoping that he could go back to not talking. He could still feel Odin’s somewhat disapproving gaze on him and was trying to shift the uncomfortable feeling that gave him.

Thankfully the conversation turned to sports and he had no interest in involving himself in that. He survived through the rest of the meal before being able to excuse himself to the safety of his room.

 

* * *

 

Odin and Frigga had to go away for a few days just after the start of the Easter holidays. With Tyr now being eighteen they’d left him in charge, with strict orders for the house to be in the same state it had been when they left it.

Loki couldn’t say he was surprised when Tyr called for a family meeting the very day their parents left.

 _“I’m going to host a party in two days.”_ Tyr spoke with the authority of the eldest of four, looking at his younger brothers with a stern smile. _“To celebrate graduating soon.”_

 _“Didn’t mum and dad say not to do that kind of thing?”_ Baldur was the first to air his concerns. It didn’t particularly surprise Loki that it would be him, Thor’s massive grin showed that he was all up for it.

 _“It will be fine if we clean up the day afterwards,”_ Tyr shrugged as if he had thought of everything.

 _“I’m assuming part of this is an expectation that we help cleaning up?”_ Loki added in, raising an eyebrow. He already knew the answer was yes. Even if Tyr didn’t tell them about having a party, which he kind of had to, he would have expected them to clean up. _“What’s in it for us?”_

Tyr laughed slightly at that. _“You can participate, of course, and invite any friends you want. I can buy you all any alcohol you might want… or anything else you can only get when eighteen.”_ His smile increased slightly. Loki tried not to frown, just keeping his face neutral. Since coming home for the holidays he’d just about managed to sneak out of the house to smoke if he wanted to, or to do it on the balcony off his bedroom, but he’d mostly concentrated on avoiding his parents. He had forgotten that Tyr was actually smart (unlike the other two).

 _“I will gladly participate,”_ Thor spoke way to loudly. _“I will contact my friends now.”_

 _“I guess I’ll help out with cleaning up,”_ Baldur responded with a bit of hesitation. _“But only because I don’t want to get in trouble to.”_ Though he may seem very like his twin on the surface, Baldur was quite different to Thor. For one, he was quieter and less intrusive. He also wasn’t exactly a party animal and, while popular, kept his group of friends small and close.

_“Loki?”_

Loki hadn’t realised he hadn’t answered, and was expected to, until he had three gazes on him. _“Yeah?”_

 _“Will you help?”_ There was a warning in Tyr’s steel grey eyes that Loki was sure only he could see.

_“Sure, whatever, as long as I can have plenty to drink.”_

Tyr nodded, seeming happy with all three of their answers and leaving the kitchen. Loki was pretty close behind him. He needed time to prepare himself for the amount of people who would be turning up in two days, and also had to decide how much he wanted to participate and whether to offer and invite to Oscar.

 

* * *

 

_Ironman is online_

**God of Mischief:** Hey Tony

 **God of Mischief:** How’s being on holiday going?

 **Ironman:** Good

 **Ironman:** It’s nice being home for a bit

 **Ironman:** Not because of home

 **Ironman:** But I get to see friends

 **Ironman:** And have more room to build things

 **God of Mischief:** That’s good

 **Ironman:** I haven’t even drunk since coming home

 **God of Mischief:** That’s definitely good

Though, Loki was sure Tony was still doing other stuff. As much as he couldn’t really give his friend a hard time for his bad habits he couldn’t help but worry. Loki smoked to make himself relax. Tony didn’t even just drink anymore, or just do weed like it had been for a few weeks. He did way harder stuff than that and pretty regularly too. Loki wasn’t one to pry and make Tony tell him every detail about it. Didn’t stop him worrying, though.

 

 **Ironman:** How are the holidays for you?

 **Ironman:** Your parents are away now, right?

 **God of Mischief:** Yup

 **God of Mischief:** It’s nicer when my mum isn’t trying to make me go outside

 **God of Mischief:** Still have to help brothers study

 **God of Mischief:** And oldest brother hosting a party

 **Ironman:** Sounds fun

 **God of Mischief:** You like partying more than me, I think

 **God of Mischief:** I’m allowed to invite anyone so want to come?

 **Ironman:** Sure thing, I’ll just pop on a flight right now :P

 **God of Mischief:** That would be nice

 **God of Mischief:** Would make me look forward to the party more

 **Ironman:** Are you not?

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll either hide in my room

 **God of Mischief:** Or just get drunk

 **God of Mischief:** Which can only be so fun alone

 **Ironman:** It’s great fun alone

 **God of Mischief:** You’d say that

 **Ironman:** It makes it easier to talk to people!

 **God of Mischief:** That’s true

 **God of Mischief:** But it will be my brothers’ friends

 **God of Mischief:** Not exactly prime talking material

 **Ironman:** Eh, you’re right

 **Ironman:** Well even if you’re drunk

 **Ironman:** I’m more than willing to be that one you’re more social to

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll keep that in mind

 **God of Mischief:** Anyway, I think I’m going to sleep

 **God of Mischief:** Busy day tomorrow

 **Ironman:** Enjoy!

 **Ironman:** Sweet dreams

 **God of Mischief:** Haha, night

_God of Mischief is offline_

Loki couldn’t help but smile slightly as he turned off his laptop and curled up to go to sleep.

* * *

 

Loki’s decision to join in with the party was off to a great start. That was if great meant regretting it within only a few moments and wondering why he wasn’t as drunk as he wanted to be yet. He’d downed two cups of vodka and coke right off the bat yet here he was, only a little bit tipsy.

Thor had taken his presence as permission to drag him over to his many friends and show him off. Loki did not like it one bit. He knew he was smart, but he didn’t like it being used to make him the centre of attention. Why Thor thought flaunting his brother as ‘top of their year’ would make either of them popular, Loki didn’t know. He didn’t try to understand what went on in that dim mind of his.

Eventually he managed to escape with the excuse that he needed to get another drink from the kitchen (the bottle of vodka on the table near him was empty). By now Thor was definitely drunk, as were his friends, and Loki was getting there. Not fast enough for his liking.

He didn’t like being drunk all that much be it certainly helped dealing with his drunk brother.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Loki tried not to jump at the sudden voice, slowly taking a cider out of the fridge before straightening up and turning to look at the speaker with a delicate shrug. “I’m doing fine.”

“You seemed pleased to escape from Thor,” Baldur smiled as he moved past Loki to get a can of coke. He was clearly sober and Loki was pretty sure he wasn’t participating in the party at all. “He tried to get me to show his friends some of my drawings, but I refused. I had to hide in my room to avoid it.”

“It’s almost like he has none of his own talents to boast about,” Loki responded, not feeling at all bad about talking shit about one brother to another. That was at least one thing he was drunk enough to do.

“That’s not really true.” Baldur still laughed though, smile not leaving his face. Loki found himself relaxing where he leant against a counter. It had been a long time since he had properly talked to Baldur, and he forgot that he could be good company sometimes. “He just likes to be able to show us off.”

“I wish he wouldn’t, I don’t really get on with his friends,” Loki snorted while taking a swig of his cider. “They’re as annoying as he is.”

“Maybe he just hopes you’ll get along with them,” Baldur’s voice had grown soft, his bright blue eyes almost looking insightful. “And make some friends.”

“Well, it hasn’t worked yet.” Loki tried not to give it too much thought. Maybe that was what Thor was doing, but it was meddling.

“It might one day,” Baldur had moved over to the door. “I’m going to go back to hiding, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the party.”

“Will do,” Loki nodded as his brother left. Sighing he headed straight through the living room and, ignoring Thor trying to beckon him over with the excuse he needed some fresh air, went outside and onto the patio. It was true that he needed fresh air – mostly to clear his head, but also to avoid Thor for longer.

He moved away from the glass doors to a spot on the patio where no one inside could see him. He didn’t know how his brothers would react if they saw him pulling out a cigarette. He found himself relaxing slightly more already, box in his hand as he pulled one out. It was only when he went back to his trouser pocket that he realised his lighter was missing.

Well, shit. He didn’t particularly want to go back in and up to his room to get it – that was a sure-fire way to get dragged back into a conversation with Thor. That was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

He was in the middle of this moral dilemma when someone else stepped out and joined him on the patio. He was clearly there for the same reason as Loki. Well, it was a better than having to talk to his brother.

“Hey, you have a lighter I can borrow?” He tried to sound as casual as he could as he looked at the slightly taller, and well-built person.

The other teenager turned to look at him with grey-blue eyes which slowly raked up and down Loki’s body. “Sure, for a price.”

That didn’t sound ominous at all. “What kind of price?”

The older boy walked over to Loki, looking at him for a few moments before bringing his hand to his chin to move his head up and kiss him. Okay, so that wasn’t what Loki had expected. At all. But it was a welcome surprise. He was a good kisser.

“I’m Finley,” he introduced himself as he handed over the lighter. Loki took it gratefully and lit his cigarette, pressing this to his still tingling lips. “Sorry if I just ruined a perfect, straight record.”

“Loki. And it’s fine, I’m not straight,” Loki shrugged. It felt weird just saying that to someone who was essentially a stranger, because it was something he’d only every talked to Tony since the party under a year ago. It wasn’t easy to come to turns with.

Finley leaned back against the outside house wall, looking at him appraisingly. “You Tyr’s brother?”

Loki nodded. “Are you good friends with him?”

“Nah, you just have similarly weird names.”

“They’re Norwegian, not weird.” Loki looked slightly put out which only caused Finley to laugh.

“Sure.”

They stood and talked for a while, both smoking, until Loki found himself kissing the older boy again when his cigarette had gone out. How it had happened, or who had initiated it, he didn’t know.

They ended up moving up to Loki’s bedroom. Thankfully Thor was drunk enough to not notice them, and Tyr was nowhere to be seen. Loki knew Baldur was hidden away so he didn’t even have to worry about him (though also he was the brother least likely to comment on it anyway).

What seemed like hours later they both ended up out on his balcony, leaning against the railing and lazily making out with cigarettes in their hands. The loud commotion downstairs didn’t register with Loki as he was too caught up in just how good at kissing Finley was. It was just a bit unfair, though maybe due to the fact Loki was so inexperienced. He was slightly less inexperienced after tonight though.

Even though it was the early hours of the morning Finley seemed to be in no rush to leave and go home, or to return to the party downstairs. Loki was glad for that. This was nice.

“Loki Fjolnir, what the hell are you doing?”

The furious words caused Loki to jump back, green eyes widening like a deer in the headlights as he turned towards the now open door to his room. Odin’s face was the picture of anger where he stood. So that had been the shouting downstairs.

“Uh, welcome home, mum, dad.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say. A glance at Finley didn’t help, as he wore a light smirk. He didn’t seem at all put out by being caught like this.

“You, out,” Odin’s voice shook as he pointed to Finley. He just nodded, giving a slight wave to Loki as he pulled on his shirt and slipped out of the door. _“Downstairs, now.”_

Loki just nodded, putting out his cigarette before dragging himself out of his room. Odin had moved on down the corridor. Loki couldn’t hold back the sinking feeling in his stomach as he entered the kitchen. Thor and Tyr were already there, both sipping from glasses of water with their heads down. Frigga was at the other side of the table with a disappointed frown on her lips. Loki sat down beside Thor as they all waited for Odin to come back.

Odin didn’t take too long, anger still etched into his face as he came into the kitchen with Baldur trailing behind him. The fifteen-year-old was dressed in pyjamas, sleep still in his blue eyes and had clearly been woken up in their father’s angry rampage. Loki felt sorry for him – more so than he did for Tyr and Thor.

 _“I cannot believe that we go away for a few days, and come back early to find you have thrown a party in our absence,”_ Odin gritted out the words as he went to stand beside his wife. _“This is unacceptable. Was this a joint effort, or organised by just one of you?”_

 _“I was the one who organised it,”_ Tyr spoke up. Well, at least he was taking the blame. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t wanted a party.

Odin went to say something, but Frigga’s hand on his arm seemed to stop him. _“As it is late I will talk to you tomorrow, Tyr.” His anger did not seem to subside, but he was keeping more control on it that Loki had expected. “You are all grounded for a week and will clean up tomorrow.”_

Baldur seemed to take that as Odin being done talking, and stood up to leave. When he wasn’t stopped, Loki went to follow him.

_“Loki, stay behind.”_

Loki’s stomach sank. He’d hoped to not have to talk to his father about anything that had happened. It would have been easier if he had been lumped in with Thor and Baldur. Reluctantly he sat back down and waited.

 _“You will hand over any boxes of cigarettes you have to your mother tomorrow,”_ Odin spoke in an eerily calm voice, though his face was still tight. Frigga’s eyes shot to her youngest son as worry covered the disappointment in them.

 _“Fine. Is that all?”_ Loki didn’t stop himself from muttering grumpily, even though it caused anger to flash across his father’s face.

 _“You will also cease any relations… of the kind I saw tonight,”_ Odin seemed to be having a difficult time phrasing what he wanted to say. _“They are unacceptable.”_

 _“You want me to stop being gay?”_ Loki snorted, clenching his fists under the table. This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t his fault!

_“Yes, I do. Even if you still have those kinds of feelings there is no need to act on them. You can force yourself to be with other girls, like every other normal person.”_

The way Odin seemed to think what he was saying was reasonable, how Frigga clearly wasn’t happy with what was being said but not stepping in, just made Loki angry. “ _I didn’t realise something I_ didn’t _choose would be so inconvenient for you. Well, I guess I can just choose to like girls now. Thank you for showing me the light.”_

“ _Loki…_ ” Frigga spoke up now, softly, her eyes pleading for him not to say anymore. She then turned to her husband. _“I do not think now is the time to talk about this, Loki is clearly very tired.”_

Odin looked like he was going to argue, but a look at his wife and he relented. He turned back to Loki with narrowed eyes. _“We will talk about this further another time.”_

Loki just nodded, suddenly losing the will to fight. He was glad to leave and get to his room, collapsing and allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

 

_God of Mischief is online_

**Ironman:** Where the hell have you been?

 **Ironman:** It’s been a week

 **Ironman:** I’ve had nothing to do!

 **Ironman:** I’ve been fucking high out of my mind cause of worry

 

That didn’t make Loki feel bad, or anything. He hadn’t chosen to be grounded and would have told Tony if he could. The thought of Tony turning to drugs to deal with his loneliness even when he was at home and should have been able to see his old friends? That didn’t with all the dislike Loki had felt towards himself in the last week.

 

 **God of Mischief:** Sorry

 **God of Mischief:** I was grounded

 **Ironman:** Oh damn I didn’t know

 **Ironman:** Don’t worry about it then, Chief

 **Ironman:** Not your fault

 **Ironman:** What happened?

 **God of Mischief:** Parents came home during the party

 **Ironman:** Ah

 **God of Mischief:** I can deal with being grounded

 **God of Mischief:** My dad caught me smoking

 **God of Mischief:** …and with another guy

 **God of Mischief:** He wasn’t too happy about that

 **Ironman:** Damn, I’m sorry, Chief

 **Ironman:** He can fuck off though

 **Ironman:** Shouldn’t matter

 **God of Mischief:** Yeah, I know, but it doesn’t make it easier

 **God of Mischief:** My mum doesn’t care

 **God of Mischief:** But she tried to explain his reasoning

 **Ironman:** Why he’s homophobic?

 **God of Mischief:** Basically

 **Ironman:** Not really an excuse for that

 **Ironman:** At least you only go home the holidays

 **God of Mischief:** Yeah

 **Ironman:** Just try to ignore him

 **God of Mischief:** Believe me, I’m trying

 **Ironman:** Good

 **Ironman:** I gotta go, sorry

 **Ironman:** Friends are coming around in a few minutes

 **God of Mischief:** Okay

 **Ironman:** I’ll talk tomorrow

 **Ironman:** Bye!

 **God of Mischief:** Bye

_Ironman is offline_

Loki sighed, switching to another tab on his web browser and looking for a movie to watch to pass the time.

* * *

 

_April 2012_

 

It didn’t take more than few days of being back at school for Loki to realise something was wrong. People whispered behind his back more than normal and almost everyone in his house avoided him.

He tried to figure it out for himself but with everyone avoiding him, and him unable to hear their whispers, he gave up. It was easy enough to barge into Oscar’s room and demand an explanation. The other boy, one of the few who wasn’t avoiding him, rather awkwardly explained what was going on. There had been rumours spread that Loki was gay – and to make things worse, that he’d offer his services to anyone who asked.

It took a while for it to sink in for Loki. There was only one person at the school who could have said. Finley had seemed nice enough at the party, but it seemed like he hadn’t been trustworthy at all. Now Loki had been outed as gay to the entire school. Of course people had been avoiding him.

He had barely accepted himself, never mind for other people his age to. Students weren’t known for being nice to people who were different.

Loki managed to put on a cold mask, pretending that none of it got to him. But it did. It hurt. Each snide remark sent in his direction left another scar on his mind, and his skin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't have much inspiration to write more - the next two chapters should be big ones though! Due to the next ones being long, though, it may be a bit till I get them written. We shall see how busy I am.
> 
> Thanks for waiting, and enjoy

_September 2012_

Going back to boarding school for the second year felt not better than the first. After a couple of months off for summer it felt horrible. Tony had begun to feel a little bit better, a little less angry with his father, but now it was all coming back. He’d even managed to reduce the amount of hard drugs he was taking while at home (mostly so his friends didn’t find out).

Now any hard work he’d put in would go to waste. He could tell that when he started over a week ago, and the first party of the year was really hitting it home. He was wasted, high and had already pulled two girls. Now that he was fourteen he was more than happy to go for that sort of thing. It was difficult, being a year younger than the rest, but he was still attractive.

And he was a pretty smooth talker when out of it.

He couldn’t really say that he enjoyed himself at the party. He got drunk and he got high, and he got off with some random girl, but there wasn’t much more to it. No entertaining conversations with close friends. No waking up tomorrow with a hangover and someone else to complain about it with. Tomorrow was something he didn’t want to think about, and didn’t want to happen.

He stumbled home at 4am, having walked the whole way (nobody was going to offer him a lift or a place to stay) to find Bruce waiting in his room. Tony just gave him a withering glare as he collapsed onto his bed.

“Fun party?” Bruce commented, frowning at his friend. Tony giggled at that, only laughing slightly more as the frown increased. It was a weird look on Bruce’s blurred face. Or maybe that was because of all the E he had taken. And some of the other stuff.

“It happened,” Tony responded, rolling over so he was facing the wall. He just wanted to go to sleep – and he knew it would take him way too long since he was still feeling the effects of everything. “I’m feeling happy now.” That was true, though the sober (non-existent) part of his mind knew that was nothing to do with the party and everything to do with the ecstasy.

“Not because of the party, I’m assuming.”

Damn, Bruce was perceptive. Tony hadn’t realised he’d said that out loud until Bruce responded.

“No, I’m just not stupid. What did you take tonight, Tony.”

“You know, I don’t really remember,” Tony laughed at that. “I’m a genius, and I can’t remember. What about it. Maybe my dear dad was right.”

Bruce sighed and moved to sit down on the bed. Tony automatically flinched away, mind going into hyper drive. What was Bruce going to do now that he knew? Was he going to find and take away the stuff Tony had stashed in his room? Was he going to use force to get it? Would he stop Tony going to parties? He flinched again as a gentle hand came to rest on his wrist. He was too tired to fight, though.

“Your heart rate should not be this fast, and you’re sweating far too much.” Tony could practically hear the frown in his friend’s voice.

“That’s normal.”

“No, it’s not.”

Tony turned around and glared at Bruce, hoping to get his message across. It wasn’t normal if he wasn’t high, but when he was it was the most normal thing.

Bruce sighed, hand going to pinch the bridge of his nose. Through the blur of his vision Tony could just about tell that he was stressed. “I’ve left a bottle of water beside your bed. You’re in no state to talk about this, so we’ll continue tomorrow.”

Tony was glad when he was gone and just started to try to sleep, without even changing his clothes. It took hours and when sleep finally took him it was fitful.

 

* * *

 

Tony woke to a loud banging on his door. He groaned in response, rolling over and grabbing the water bottle next to his bed. He’d downed half of it by the time the knocker had entered.

“Good morning,” Bruce smiled slightly while sitting down in the chair at Tony’s desk. “Well, afternoon. You missed breakfast but I’d figured you’d need to sleep.”

“Could do with more,” Tony muttered. He sat up and rubbed his head, trying to remember what had happened last night. There were large gaps in his memory. But there always were after parties like that. Normally Bruce left him alone on Sundays, knowing he’d be hungover. Why was he changing that routine.

Shit. He remembered now. Bruce knew all about Tony’s, well, problem. That was the last thing that he wanted to talk to his friend about.

“Tony-”

“If you’re going to preach to me, please just don’t,” Tony cut Bruce off before he could say whatever he was planning to say. He wasn’t in the mood for this. Then again, he doubted he would _ever_ be in the mood for this. “I’d rather not hear it.”

Bruce sighed. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, Tony. But I’m your friend and I’m worried about you. Aren’t friends supposed to talk to each other.”

“We’re talking right now,” Tony frowned, refusing to meet his friend’s gaze. “And I’m sorry if I didn’t want to report into you with all the drugs I’d taken. I somehow knew you wouldn’t approve.”

“Of course I don’t, do you know how bad they are for you.”

“Yes, I do, I’m not stupid!” Tony snapped, trying to suppress the anger he felt all too often now. Bruce’s soft eyes and expression didn’t do much to help. “I chose to do this.”

“I don’t think you did,” Bruce’s gaze on him was slightly unnerving. “I know that you’re doing this to cope, Tony, and it’s not the best way to do that. If you don’t want to talk to me, and if I can’t help, you should seek some other kind of help. From a _professional._ Turning to those kinds of things just aren’t healthy.”

“I don’t need help,” Tony was scowling now, unable to keep his annoyance off his face. “I’m doing this because I want to. If you think you’re going to convince me to stop, and to hand over everything I have, you’re very wrong. I’m not going to go to a therapist or whatever. I talk to Chief, anyway.”

“Chief lives in the UK…” Bruce sounded slightly exasperated, though about which bit of what Tony was saying he didn’t know. “He can’t magically fix everything for you. I’m sure he doesn’t want you doing this either.”

“He doesn’t seem to care.”

“And have you ever wondered why? Maybe it’s because he’s worried telling you to stop will ruin your friendship. You could just stop talking to him if you don’t want to. But me? You can’t avoid me, Tony, and I’m going to do my best to try and help you.”

“Well I don’t want your fucking help!” Tony found himself shouting, even though it only worsened his pounding headache. “I don’t need anyone’s help, and I don’t want it. I’d like to be free to fuck up my own life, thank you very much.”

“Has anyone ever told you how selfish you are, Tony?” Bruce’s eyes flashed with a hot anger that Tony had never seen before. He’d been friends with Bruce for years and had never seen him angry. He’d just assumed he didn’t have it in him to feel that. “I’m your friend, and you’re throwing all the help I’m offering back in my face. There’s only so much I can do and put up with. Have you ever thought about how we don’t want to watch you being like this?”

“Yeah, well, I don’t care. You don’t have to be friends with me. In fact, you can fuck off, cause you’re being a shit friend right now.”

After a moment of silence, as if letting everything sink in, Bruce got up and made his way to the door. “I don’t think I’m the one being the bad friend.” He walked out and let the door slam behind him.

Tony collapsed back on his bed, pulling his laptop off from the floor beside it and turning it on while still lying down. He couldn’t deny how relieved he felt now that Bruce had gone. He didn’t care that he might have just ruined a friendship that he had held on to for so long. Bruce had been meddling unnecessarily and if he was going to keep it up Tony didn’t want to talk to him.

 

_Ironman is online_

**God of Mischief:** How’s being hungover?

 **Ironman:** How do you know I am?

 **God of Mischief:** It’s a Sunday, you’re always hungover

 **Ironman:** Good point

 **Ironman:** Yeah my head is killing me

 **Ironman:** Didn’t help after shouting

 **God of Mischief:** Who at?

 **Ironman:** Doc

 **Ironman:** He knows about all the drugs

 **Ironman:** We had a fight over it

 **Ironman:** I don’t really want to talk to him again

 **God of Mischief:** Ah, shit

 **God of Mischief:** Well you’ll be fine without him

 **God of Mischief:** Do what works for you or something

 **Ironman:** Haha

 **Ironman:** How are you feeling today?

 **Ironman:** Any better?

 **God of Mischief:** Just more of the same

 **God of Mischief:** I feel shit

 **God of Mischief:** School still sucks

 **God of Mischief:** I’m still just trying to ignore everyone

 **Ironman:** Well I believe in you

 **Ironman:** Keep ignoring them

 **Ironman:** They all suck, and are missing out on you

 **God of Mischief:** True, I’m pretty great

 **God of Mischief:** It’s just difficult how it hasn’t changed

 **God of Mischief:** I hoped everyone would forget when school started this year

 **God of Mischief:** The person who started it has graduated

 **Ironman:** People hold onto the smallest things

 **Ironman:** And just don’t understand

 **Ironman:** My phone is ringing, brb

 

Tony frowned at his phone as he picked it up, annoyed it was interrupting his conversation with Chief. He wasn’t in the mood to actually talk to someone but he figured he should at least pick it up.

“What is it, Pepper? You don’t normally call me.” Tony forced himself to sit up as he answered.  

“I heard that you and Bruce had a fight.”

“How on earth did you hear that? It’s been less than an hour. It’s been a short enough period of time that I’m still angry about it.”

“Bruce told Steve, and Steve asked me to check up on you.”

“I didn’t know Steve could even use a phone,” Tony frowned, swapping the hand he held his mobile on. “Well I’m alive, still angry, that’s you checked up on me.”

“Why did you fight? It must have been something important, because you’re such good friends and Bruce isn’t one to just start an argument.”

“That’s not important,” Tony muttered. The last thing he wanted was to talk about that with _another_ friend. One fight was enough for him. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s fine, I’m not going to push you. I’m just worried. You’ve been friends with Bruce for so long. Have you ever fought before?”

Tony paused before answering. “No.”

“You’ve had fights with everyone but him. Even we’ve argued over some things, and we don’t see each other very much anymore.”

“That’s because we both like to get our way and clash over that.” Tony could hear Pepper laughing at the other end of the line.

“True. But that’s not my point. My point is, we know how to make up. What about you and Bruce?”

“I don’t plan on apologising to him.”

Pepper sighed. “I know, you’re not the apologetic type. All I’m saying is don’t throw away your friendship, or something. It’ll only make it worse for you and everyone else.”

“I can be civil with him.”

“I guess that’s the most I can ask for. I’ll talk to Steve and see if we can sort something out when you’re back for Christmas. Just try not to kill each other.”

“Will do, Pep.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll talk to you another time.”

“See you.”

“Bye.” Pepper was the one that hung up. Tony wasn’t really sure how to feel after the phone call. At least his other friends hadn’t decided to entirely cut him off?

Putting it out of his mind he went back to talking to Chief. That always made him feel better.

Soon they fell away from the more serious topics about how shit both their lives were, and into the friendly chat that they’d had since they were younger. It felt nice spending the day just talking until Chief finally had to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_God of Mischief is online_

**Ironman:** Hey Chief

 **Ironman:** You’re on late

 **Ironman:** Thought you’d gone to bed

 **God of Mischief:** Can’t sleep

 **Ironman:** Ah

 **Ironman:** Any specific reason why?

 **God of Mischief:** Just overthinking everything

 **God of Mischief:** Making myself feel worse

 **Ironman:** Want to talk about it?

 **God of Mischief:** I would rather just take my mind of it

 **Ironman:** Understandable

 **Ironman:** Y’know, Doc tried to talk to me again today

 **Ironman:** I told him to fuck off

 **Ironman:** Again

 **Ironman:** I wonder when he’ll get the message

 **God of Mischief:** One day I’m sure

 **Ironman:** Yeah

 **Ironman:** My other friends keep texting me

 **Ironman:** To check up on me

 **Ironman:** They barely texted me before!

 **Ironman:** Like only a few minutes ago I got one from Cap

 **Ironman:** They’re doing a good job of pissing me off too

 **God of Mischief:** They’re just trying to help

 **Ironman:** I know but it’s so frustrating

 **Ironman:** I’m trying not to get annoyed at them

 **God of Mischief:** I understand

 **God of Mischief:** God, our lives are so fucked up

 **Ironman:** Yeah…

 **Ironman:** Sorry, I’m not really taking your mind of things

 **God of Mischief:** It’s fine you need to talk about things to

 **Ironman:** Thanks

 **Ironman:** Everything may be fucked up, but at least our friendship isn’t

 **God of Mischief:** True

 **God of Mischief:** We have each other

 **Ironman:** It’s super gross and sappy when you say it like that

 **God of Mischief:** Shut up

 **God of Mischief:** Ah, shit, someone is checking my corridor

 **God of Mischief:** Better pretend to sleep

 **God of Mischief:** Bye!

 **Ironman:** Sleep well

_God of Mischief is offline_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next, longer chapter as promised. Again as I'm still busy unsure when the one after this will be. I'll try my hardest to keep updating regularly, but my life has gone a bit to shit so we'll see how that goes. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warning: This chapter has use of needles, and also self harm.

 

_January 2013_

The large cake on the dining table was not a surprise, and if it had been it wouldn’t be a pleasant one. The last thing that Loki wanted to do was celebrate his fifteenth birthday. There was nothing joyful to him about the fact he’d lived another year. Well, maybe he should be congratulated on managing to survive but he hardly thought that was cause for celebration. Maybe it was because he knew nothing would be different now that he was one year older that he didn’t want to do anything for his birthday. Though he didn’t have much choice, still being home for the Christmas holidays and with Frigga insisting.

“Happy Birthday, Loki,” Frigga’s voice was soft, the warmth it meaning that he almost forgave her for making a cake even when he said he didn’t want one. He was happy that Odin was away, at least. The two had only had more arguments since he’d come home for Christmas. It was understandable – while he had gotten straight As in his GSCE exam prelims he was skipping school more often than he was in class. Odin shouting at him hadn’t made him want to attend any more than he had before the holidays.

“Thanks, mum,” he smiled slightly as he sat down.

“I have booked a restaurant for lunch in a few hours.” His mother spoke as she bustled around the kitchen, setting out plates. “You can have some of the cake now.”

“You know that I don’t want-”

“It will only be for lunch, Loki,” Frigga interrupted him before he could continue, a pleading look in her bright blue eyes. “Enjoy some time with your family. I know that you and your father haven’t seen eye to eye recently,” that was a bit of an understatement, “but he can’t join us. It will only be the four of us.” Since graduating half a year ago Tyr had taken up work in England and was there today, even though he lived in the home they used for the holiday.

Loki sighed softly. He didn’t want to upset his mother. He knew she was only doing this because she thought it was what was best for him, and she cared. It was understandable that she’d want to celebrate his birthday. “I’ll come, but only if Thor and Baldur aren’t too loud.”

Frigga laughed. “I’m sure they will be fine.” She cut him a slice of cake and handed it over, along with a small wrapped gift. “This is your present from your father and me.”

“Thank you,” Loki was actually surprised by this. He hadn’t expected any presents. The amount he had gotten at Christmas had been a lot less than his brothers, and Odin had alluded to the fact that he didn’t think he deserved any of the sort.

“I hope you like it,” Frigga went on to cut a few more slices, probably to give to her other sons when they woke up. Loki nodded as he opened it, unable to stop the genuine smile that formed on his lips.

“You got me what I asked for,” Loki turned over his new kindle with wide eyes, feeling a warmth towards his mother he hadn’t felt towards anyone in a while. “Thank you very much.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Frigga’s smile was wider than his own as she ruffled his long hair. “You can eat your cake up in your room if you want. I’ll call for you when it’s time to head out for lunch.”

Loki just nodded and took his plate, heading upstairs.

He spent the next few hours playing around with his new kindle, downloading various books that he’d wanted for a while but hadn’t gotten around to getting in paper form. It was as good as he’d expected. He was sure that Odin had no hand in getting it for him, but he appreciated the effort from his mother. It was more than he’d expected.

“Open it, open it,” Thor could barely contain his excitement as he handed over a gift once they reached the table in the restaurant where they were having lunch. It was fancier than Loki would have liked, but he had expected it to be like that.

“Give me a moment,” Loki rolled his eyes but took the parcel with a light smile. Trust Thor to be excited about such a small thing. Baldur wasn’t containing his grin, though, as they both aptly watched Loki rip the wrapping paper. “Wow, thank you.”

His voice came out slightly breathy as he looked at the t-shirt he held in his hands. It was black, a colour which suited him well, with a green design of Yoda that he’d never seen before.

“Baldur drew the design,” Thor’s grin had only grown wider after Loki had opened his present. “I chose the character. You always talked about it when you were younger, I figured you’d still like it.”

“Yoda did seem like a good choice,” Baldur’s smile was slightly teasing. “You resemble each other.”

“I may still be shorter than you both, but I’m taller than most people my age,” Loki just rolled his eyes, not feeling as annoyed as he normally would. It was obvious that they’d both put a lot of effort into choosing it.

“Do you like it?” Frigga smiled softly, taking in the sight of her three sons enjoying themselves.

“Yes, I really do.” Maybe his birthday wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it might be.

 

* * *

 

_February 2013_

Sneaking off school campus was something that Loki had gotten used to, and very good at, over the course of the last year. He’d done it a few times with Oscar and his friends to go to parties and had then started doing it himself. There was only so much privacy he could get on campus.

He navigated the nearby underground station easily, getting on the line that led him to a less well-off area of London. It was only just beginning to get into the evening, but the sun had already begun to fall behind the horizon.

The club he approached was run down, the single bouncer on the door barely giving him a glance as he confidently walked in. With his height, however gangly he may be, he got in easily. His generally dark clothing preference, and the leather jacket that he’d got from his mother last Christmas, meant that he fit in well enough. Then again, so did his age as most of the people here definitely weren’t eighteen.

Loki wasn’t here to socialise. At least not this time. Finding this club had been something of a coincidence, but since he discovered it months ago he had visited regularly. He may have a supply of cigarettes through Oscar but he was stuck if he needed anything harder. Not to mention he could relax a little without the constant judging he felt back at school. Most of the people here weren’t normal. Nobody seemed to care that he was gay, either. He’d had some fun experimenting. Tonight he was just here to pick up some stuff.

He found his dealer in the corner, arm around some girl as they both did shots. Loki didn’t know his name and didn’t particularly care. It wasn’t like Loki gave out his own name easily, and when asked he said he was called Lucas. Loki was just a bit too uncommon for his liking. The last thing he wanted was for something to get back to school.

“I’ll have the normal,” Loki put the bills down on the table in front of his dealer to make himself known. The guy, barely two years older than him, grinned and removed his arm from the rather scantily clad teenager beside him.

“Sure, you don’t want something more?” The older teenager pulled the money towards him while pushing a bag of cannabis towards Loki. He had already had the stuff he needed to roll it into a cigarette. “You look more stressed than normal.”

Loki stiffened. He hadn’t realised it was so obvious. After enjoying some time with his family going back to school had been harder than he’d expected. Maybe it was only harder because he hadn’t had as bad a time at home as he normally did, with Odin mostly absent. “What are you offering.”

The teenager pulled out another plastic bag with some white powder in it. “Heroin,” he lowered his voice a notch as he spoke. “Much stronger effects, but much the same.”

“You’re only suggesting it to get more money, when I get addicted to that stuff,” Loki responded gruffly, just a little bit suspicious.

Shrugging, his dealer continued talking. “Yeah, maybe. But you won’t get addicted if you use it once. I’ll even throw in the needle for free, nice and clean I swear, if you give a try. If you like it enough you can always get it again.”

“Sure,” Loki handed over more notes, even though part of his mind knew it was a bad idea. Just this once. After this he’d stick with weed like he had been doing for months.

Taking the various plastic bags Loki stuffed them into the backpack he’d brought with him before leaving. Even with buying more than he’d anticipated he still had enough to get a room in the dodgy hotel nearby. It wasn’t nice or comfortable, but it was unsupervised. No one was going to be checking on him tonight. They’d know he was gone at the school but he’d deal with it when he got there.

He got changed into some more comfortable trousers first, sending Tony a message to say he wouldn’t be around tonight before turning his phone onto silent. The last thing he wanted to do was answer any phone calls this evening. Especially since they’d either be from his brothers, or the school.

When he was comfortable he pulled out the new drug, filling it into the needle as he’d been instructed to. He wasn’t dumb enough to try using this and then also the weed he had – so he’d save that for another night. Mixing wasn’t a clever idea. He knew Tony did it, but he certainly wasn’t going to.

Loki couldn’t help but let out a pained sigh as he rolled up the sleeves of one of his shirts. He’d began wearing long sleeved ones all the time, or never taking off any jumpers if he went for a t-shirt. The thin lines that lined the pale skin of both arms, neat and orderly but ugly nonetheless, were not something he wanted anyone to see.

What was another scar from a needle? He carefully put it in at one of the areas of his arms his dealer had recommended before discarding it to lie back against the pillows.

Now just to wait for the effects to kick in and finally get a chance to relax.

* * *

 

“You finally decided to show your face in class, huh?”

Loki regretted his decision to make it to his Russian class early. It was one of the few he felt bad for missing, partly because he liked the teacher and because he had something to actually learn. Unfortunately, it also contained some of his worse classmates.

He pulled out his textbook and jotter, deciding ignoring them was the way to go. They were just looking for a reaction.

“Hey, do you think you’re above talking to us? Too smart because you’re still among the top in the year?” The sneering words were now matched with a face, a sixteen-year-old whose skill in languages was almost on par with his own. Ah, jealousy. How it led people to do such cruel things. Hugh was the name of his tormentor, at least it was something like that. “You may be intelligent, but you don’t have anything more than that.”

Someone laughed, and a female voice joined the fray. “It’s no wonder nobody likes him if he doesn’t talk to them.”

“I think that’s because he’s an asshole, and a fag on top of it,” Hugh replied. Loki just bore it silently. It wasn’t stuff he hadn’t heard before. “I heard that he does drugs too. Not very fitting of someone at this school.”

“Where did you hear that?” Loki found himself speaking, voice low as his green eyes move to glare at his bullies.

“And why would I tell you that?” Hugh grinned ferally. “I don’t think it’s very polite for the first thing you say to be a direct question like that.”

“Where the fuck did you hear that?”

“Oh, just some rumours that you were seen smoking something that wasn’t just a cigarette. Not that smoking is any better, but I guess it’s understandable that a fag like you would do such a thing.”

Loki scowled. He’d been careful, he was sure of it. Who could have seen? The only person that knew was Oscar and he doubted that he would have started the rumour. His previous roommate had nothing to gain from that (thankfully).

“I wonder if his brothers know?” It was the girl talking again. Irene, was that her name?

“The rumours probably aren’t in either of their circles. One is too popular, the other too arty.” That was a saving grace, at least. Students focused on languages wouldn’t really have any reason to talk to Thor or Baldur.

“I’m sure we can get it to them,” Irene was the one with the malicious look in her blue eyes now. “I have friends on the football and rugby teams.”

“That does sound like a good plan. What do you think, Loki? Looking forward to your brothers finding out.”

“Don’t tell my brothers,” Loki gritted his teeth. He founded that was standing, glaring down at Hugh. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Or what?”

Loki didn’t even think about it when he punched his classmate. He still didn’t when he did it a second time. And a third. He only just barely noticed that he was losing control over the emotionless façade he normally kept. Why was something like this bothering him now? Why was the thought of his brothers finding out more horrific to him than the insults?

He didn’t have much time to think about it as he lost himself to anger. He wasn’t particularly strong, but his punches still had to hurt.

“Loki Fjolnir, what are you doing?” The voice of his Russian teacher, sterner than she even normally was, snapped him out of it. He stopped, letting go of Hugh’s collar and letting the teenager fall back. Loki was panting and as his eyes cleared he realised what he’d done. He’d lost control, something he hadn’t done since he had been young. Shit.

“He just started beating Hugh up out of nowhere, miss!” Irene did a good job of putting on the waterworks, only increasing the frown that Ms Volkov wore on her normally pursed lips.

“Is this true?”

Looking around at the faces of his classmates, varying from horror to barely concealed glee that he was getting in trouble, Loki only responded with a sullen shrug. He wasn’t going to win this argument.

Though he could tell Ms Volkov did not entirely believe his classmates, she was cleverer than that, she still turned her dark gaze on him. “Come to the headmaster’s office with me, Mr Fjolnir. The rest of start on your essays due in a week until we are back.”

With all of his adrenaline gone Loki just slumped his shoulders and followed his Russian teacher out, prepared for what was bound to be yet another nasty conversation with the headmaster.

* * *

 

_God of Mischief is online_

**Ironman:** Hey Chief

 **Ironman:** Been a while

 **God of Mischief:** Yeah sorry

 **God of Mischief:** Got in a lot of trouble a week ago

 **God of Mischief:** Supervised study until lights out since then

 **God of Mischief:** To make sure I didn’t go anywhere

 **God of Mischief:** My attendance has gone up in the week

 **Ironman:** I would say that’s good

 **Ironman:** But damn, that fucking sucks

 **Ironman:** What did you do

 **God of Mischief:** Punched someone

 **God of Mischief:** Only reason I’m still here is because my parents pay a lot

 **God of Mischief:** My dad really isn’t happy

 **Ironman:** I can imagine

 **Ironman:** Did the guy deserve it?

 **God of Mischief:** Yeah

 **God of Mischief:** He was saying the same old stuff

 **God of Mischief:** Then said he’d tell my brothers about the weed

 **Ironman:** He definitely deserved it

 **Ironman:** If I was in the UK I’d have beat him up for you

 **God of Mischief:** Like you don’t have enough of your own problems

 **God of Mischief:** But thanks anyway

 **Ironman:** None of mine are bullies

 **Ironman:** You’re welcome though

 **Ironman:** I work out sometimes, so I can punch

 **God of Mischief:** Uh huh

 **God of Mischief:** I’m sure you’d be very intimidating

 **Ironman:** I really would be

 **God of Mischief:** Hah, sure, if you say so

 **Ironman:** I’m glad your back now

 **Ironman:** It’s been boring without you around

 **Ironman:** I mean, I can’t party on weekdays!

 **God of Mischief:** I’m sorry for inconveniencing you

 **Ironman:** You really should be

 **Ironman:** Nah I’m kidding

 **Ironman:** It doesn’t help that I’m still on outs with Doc

 **God of Mischief:** I thought you tried to make up over Christmas

 **God of Mischief:** You never told me how it went

 **Ironman:** Well I’m telling you now

 **Ironman:** Didn’t go great

 **Ironman:** I was drunk, I’ll admit

 **Ironman:** He was reasonable and I just shouted at him

 **Ironman:** Now Cap is annoyed at me too

 **God of Mischief:** You should’ve said

 **Ironman:** You had enough to deal with during the holidays

 **God of Mischief:** Like I ever don’t have shit to deal with

 **Ironman:** True

 **Ironman:** Speaking of shit

 **Ironman:** My teacher is glaring at me, better go

 **Ironman:** Talk later

 **God of Mischief:** See you

_Ironman is offline_

 

* * *

 

Loki threw his phone onto his bed, stumbling through to the bathroom attached to his room with shaky legs. His breathing was short and he felt so trapped. He wished his mind would shut up, would stop going over the words his father had said to him during the phone call. He’d known it was going to come after all that had happened. And he’d dreaded it. He hadn’t slept the last few nights after his mother had called him with a promise for a talk from his other parent.

And how he hated feeling like this. All the doubt. He knew he was a terrible person and he didn’t need reminded of it. It was why he struggled to get out of bed in the morning, why he silently accepting the words of his peers. In some twisted manner he deserved it.

He shakily reached up to pull a razor out of the bag he held them in, moving his arm above the sink. It had been a year since he had started doing this and had all too easily fell into it. The cold metal against his skin felt comfortable. The pain that came with it even more so. He watched, fascinated, as the blood dripped red onto white porcelain. This never failed to clear his head.

“What are you doing, brother?”

Loki dropped the razor into the sink at the sound of Thor’s voice, turning around to face him. With slow movements, as if anything else would alert the large blond to his presence, he grabbed a nearby box of plaster to cover up the cut on his arm. Not that it could cover any of the scars that matched it. “Nothing.”

“That doesn’t look like nothing.” A worried frown creased Thor’s face as he blocked Loki’s exit from the bathroom. “You were hurting yourself. And you have done it before. Why?”

“Why do you think? Everyone talks behind my back at school, or make mean comments to my face. Father wishes that I wasn’t his son. I think I have plenty of reasons,” Loki snapped, regretting it instantly as Thor’s face fell. Sometimes he forgot that people cared. “I was just talking to father.”

Thor nodded, as if he understood. “But this is not a good thing to do, Loki, even if you are upset by other things. I don’t like seeing this,” he swept his hand to Loki’s arms, “and you shouldn’t either.”

“I don’t,” Loki responded bitterly. “It's just a necessity.”

“It doesn’t have to. I’m sure that if you talked to mother she-”

“I am not talking to mother!” Loki cut him off. “I… I wouldn’t want her to know about this. It would hurt her, and I’m sure neither of us wants that.”

Thor frown, and Loki could tell that he was concerned. Part of him appreciated that. But he also wanted Thor to just not worry and leave him be. The last thing he needed was for other people to find out about this and for it to be added on top of everything else.

“I won’t tell our parents, but only if you talk to someone about this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Talk to a teacher or even a therapist, I don’t know. Just someone you think will help. I can try but… I don’t think there’s anything I can do.”

Loki clenched and unclenched his fist as he thought about it. “There isn’t anything you can do, no, Thor. But that isn’t your fault.” He added the second bit hastily before Thor looked even more upset. “But I’ll talk to someone else or see someone to try and fix it.”

Thor’s eyes lit up, as if he’d found and fixed the problem so easily. “That is all I ask.” He handed over a letter. “This came for you, it’s why I came into your room. I’ll, uh, leave you in peace now.”

Loki gladly took the letter and watched Thor leave his rooms. While he would rather his brother hadn’t seen it, at least it had been Thor.

After all, it had been easy enough to lie to him about going to see someone.

* * *

 

The grass was slightly damp from the rain, but Loki didn’t particularly care as he sat cross legged on it. The area was isolated from the rest of the school. It was easy enough to skip school and come here without any teacher noticing, and he didn’t have to leave campus. After all he was just planning to skip the morning class of double maths. He knew it all already, and there was someone he wanted to avoid who would be there. He was fragile enough without that bullying.

“You skipping too, huh?”

Loki hadn’t heard the other teenager approach, too intent on lighting his cigarette. He took a drag of it before responding. “When am I not?”

Oscar chuckled as he sat down beside him, holding out his own cigarette for Loki to light it. “I knew I would find you here. I’ve got geography first period and cannot be bothered with it.”

“I can’t believe you even took that subject,” Loki smirked slightly, pausing to take a drag of his cigarette. “What did you expect from it?”

“Well it’s piss easy so that’s why I took it. I knew it wasn’t going to be interesting, but it could’ve been a bit less boring. Good thing I’m dropping it once these exams are done.” Oscar paused thoughtfully. “We’ve got English after that, right?”

“Yeah,” Loki nodded. It was the one class he had with Oscar, and a few of Oscar’s friends. Though they didn’t sit beside each other the small class size meant there were less people who wanted to actively make fun of him. It was one of his better classes.

“I guess we can walk there together,” Oscar grinned.

“Do you really want to be seen going to class with me?”

Oscar gave him a withering look, along with a heavy sigh. “You know I’ve never cared about that, Loki. You could be an alien for all I cared. People like to whisper about things that shouldn’t really matter. So what if you’re gay? It’s not like it’s infectious or anything.”

“It’s more than just that now,” Loki responded sullenly. “It’s been getting worse. You might receive some of it.”

“Well, I’m tough enough that I can take it. I’m not going to not spend time with my friend just because people might talk about me. I’ve not cared about it for the past year, and I’m not going to start caring about it.”

Loki couldn’t help but widen his eyes a fraction. Friend? Oscar considered him a friend? Well, he guessed that must be what they were. They still spent time together even after they’d stopped being roommates and had known each other for almost three years. That was the closest to an in-person friendship Loki had ever had. “It’s more than most people would do.”

“I’m offended that you think I’m most people,” Oscar teased, shrugging. “You could have sat beside me in English and it would’ve been fine. And you know I’ll step in for you if I’m ever around. We just don’t have many classes together and you seem to like pretending you’re an edgy and friendless teen during lunch, sitting in the corner all alone.”

“You’re saying that I’m not just that?”

“Well, if I didn’t know you I’d definitely put you down as some kind of emo kid what with the black clothes and getup. Sadly, I do know you.” Oscar laughed.

“Very fun,” Loki responded sarcastically, though he couldn’t help but join in. Oscar was just easy to get on with. Maybe that was why he was just about the only person Loki could talk to, aside from his brothers, at this school.

“I know I am,” Oscar flashed him a charming grin before checking the time. “Shit, we should really make our way to class.” Standing up he waited for Loki to be ready before heading around towards the school building. “Oh, I meant to say me and some of the guys are playing cards in my room later. Want to join.”

Loki didn’t really have to think about it much before responding. “Sure, I’d like that.”


	16. Chapter 16

_September 2013_

 

“I’ve tried talking to him, Pep, I’ve told you – we just don’t see eye to eye anymore,” Tony rolled his eyes, switching the hand he held his phone in. “It’s been a year. Maybe you should give it a break. I know you think I’m being stubborn and it’s better for me to have friends, but it ain’t working out.”

“I know it’s better for you to have friends,” Pepper’s exasperated voice came from the other end. “And you do have friend’s. Steve is only a bit annoyed at you and Clint, well he’s Clint. You two always piss each other off. But what’s going on between you and Bruce? That’s different. As you said, Tony, it’s been a _year._ You’ve been fighting for a year.”

“We’ve had breaks in between,” Tony frowned, absentmindedly clicking between tabs on his laptop. Chief was out tonight and unlikely to come online but Tony had the site open just in case. “Where we talked. A bit.”

“But you weren’t friends like you used to be.”

“No.”

“And you still haven’t made up, or sorted out your problems.”

“No.”

Tony could hear her sigh. “Look, Tony, this isn’t really my problem. And maybe you fighting with Bruce has brought us closer cause I’m the one who’s had to deal with all of your bullshit over it. Hell, I didn’t even ask for this. I can’t just fix all your problems.”

“I didn’t say I wanted you to. That’s exactly what Bruce tried to do, and it didn’t work out.”

“I still think that you’re the selfish one here, Tony. I don’t know why you fought because both of you still refuse to tell us, but you’re probably the one at fault. It’s just who you are. I can’t imagine Bruce have an antagonising bone on his body.”

“See, this is why none of you are helping. You all think it’s my fault,” Tony scowled, gaze fixed on his laptop screen. Huh. That was weird. “Anyway, I’ve got to go, Pepper. I’ll talk to you some other time.” He hung up before she could say anything else.

 

_God of Mischief is online_

**God of Mischief:** Hey Tony

 **Ironman:** Hey!

 **Ironman:** Isn’t it, like, super late for you?

 **God of Mischief:** Yeah

 **God of Mischief:** Just got back from party

 **God of Mischief:** You know when you think things will be different?

 **God of Mischief:** But it’s the same shit as always?

 **Ironman:** What do you mean?

 **God of Mischief:** I kissed a guy again

 **God of Mischief:** They’re always nice at first

 **God of Mischief:** Until they get what they want

 **God of Mischief:** I know it’s just me

 **God of Mischief:** Why would anyone want to be with me anyway?

 **God of Mischief:** I don’t even want that

 **God of Mischief:** Honestly

 **God of Mischief:** I think it would just be easier for everyone if I wasn’t here

 

Tony stared at the words on the screen, blinking a few times. A feeling of dread like one he hadn’t felt before rose in his throat.

 

 **Ironman:** Chief

 **Ironman:** Are you thinking of ending your own life?

 **God of Mischief:** I’ve been thinking of it for a while

 **God of Mischief:** I hate living

 **God of Mischief:** And myself

 **God of Mischief:** I enjoy so little

 **God of Mischief:** What’s the point of continuing anymore

 **God of Mischief:** Maybe I’ll do it tonight

 **God of Mischief:** I could

 **Ironman:** Please don’t

 **God of Mischief:** But why

 **Ironman:** Because I don’t want to lose you

 **Ironman:** You’re the best friend I have

 **Ironman:** I don’t think you should hate yourself

 **Ironman:** You’re a great person that bad things have happened to

 **Ironman:** It’ll get better, I’m sure

 **God of Mischief:** Can you really guarantee that

 **Ironman:** Of course not

 **Ironman:** But we have to hope it will

 **Ironman:** It can’t always be this bad

 **Ironman:** Even if you don’t believe it, there are people who care for you

 **Ironman:** Your mom and your brothers

 **Ironman:** And me

 **Ironman:** I really care for you

 **Ironman:** I’d date you if we didn’t live so far apart

 **God of Mischief:** Is that a promise?

 **Ironman:** Well, do you want it to be?

 **God of Mischief:** Yes

 **Ironman:** Sure

 **Ironman:** We’ve been friends for years, Chief

 **Ironman:** I don’t know what I’d do without you

 **Ironman:** So if I ever move to England, or you to nearby me

 **Ironman:** I would happily try out dating you

 **God of Mischief:** I would too

 **God of Mischief:** Though I don’t know if that will ever happen

 **God of Mischief:** So… you can keep sleeping around if you want

 **Ironman:** Thank you, that’s very kind

 **Ironman:** How are you feeling?

 **God of Mischief:** I’m not going to do anything stupid now

 **God of Mischief:** Thank you

 **Ironman:** Just did what any friend would do

 **Ironman:** But please

 **Ironman:** You need to talk to someone who isn’t me

 **Ironman:** Someone who can help you in England

 **Ironman:** Promise me you’ll get some help

 **God of Mischief:** I promise

 **God of Mischief:** But really Tony

 **God of Mischief:** You should take your own advice

 **Ironman:** What do you mean?

 **God of Mischief:** I’m sure you’ll figure it out

 **God of Mischief:** I think I can sleep now

 **God of Mischief:** Good night

 **Ironman:** Night, Chief, sleep well

_God of Mischief is offline_

Tony frowned, going back to the other webpages he had open. He didn’t know what to do with himself now. Chief had said he was fine now and wasn’t going to, well, end his own life. But Tony wasn’t stupid enough to think that meant he was miraculously better and that he’d never consider it again or be in such a bad state in the near future. He only hoped that his friend, well sort of boyfriend (who knew anymore), got help in England.

He watched youtube videos until it was late and then fell into a fitful sleep, worried that he’d wake up the next morning and Chief would be gone forever.

 

* * *

 

“You’re third equation is wrong.”

Tony looked up from the scribbling he was doing and over to were Bruce peered over his shoulder. It was unfortunate that they had been put in the same physics class this year. They weren’t exactly on the friendliest terms. Even worse luck had found them sat together. Bruce didn’t seem to mind, and almost seemed to forget they were on outs when making conversation.

“Yeah, I would have got it myself,” Tony crossed out everything below that line and went back to start of his workings.

“After you’d gotten to the end, probably,” Bruce laughed slightly and went back to his own work.

Now that Tony thought about it, he was the one still pushing his former friend away. Bruce had done nothing but try to make up since they’d fought. Of course, every single time he brought up why they’d fallen out in the first place causing them to fight again. But he was making more effort than Tony was.

Tony had more important things on his mind, though. He’d spent most of his free time talking to Chief. He had finally gone to talk to a teacher, though he refused to talk to any of his family. Tony could definitely understand that. At least he was still alive and seeing someone. That made Tony feel just a little bit better. Still, he was worried of course. But there wasn’t much more he could do apart from talking to Chief. He was glad that things hadn’t gotten weird after he’d, on something of a whim, told Chief he’d date him. When he’d thought on it later he’d figured out it was true. He was close enough to Chief that if they met in person he would happily be his boyfriend. He just wasn’t willing to try the long distance and they’d clarified that afterwards. Being friends was hard enough. But hey, maybe one day.

“Tony. Hey, earth to Tony. Are you even listening?”

Tony blinked as someone snapped their fingers in front of him. Bruce. What did he want? Tony was trying to think here, under the guise of paying attention in class. Not that the teacher was talking about anything. “What?”

“We need to set up the experiment the teacher just described. It’s easy enough, but we should still do it.” Bruce was opening up his textbook and pointing to the experiment described. It was a lame and boring circuit test; the kind of thing Tony had been doing at the age of six.

“Sure, whatever, let’s just get this done,” Tony sighed and set to work with helping Bruce set it up.

They may still not be on the best terms, but he would at least still be civil.

* * *

 

_October 2013_

 

Tony was glad that it was a Saturday when Howard had decided to call him, because it gave him a good opportunity to forget about what they’d talked about through alcohol and other means. It had left him wanting to punch the wall until it, or him, gave out.

One test. He’d gotten less than perfect in one test and his father was calling him up, calling him a good for nothing slacker. He hadn’t paid to send Tony to this school for him to fail and not try. Well, Tony hadn’t wanted to go to this school so Howard could fuck right off.

Alex was hosting, so Tony and the three others all got to arrive early and start with the drinking before anyone else got there. Tony was already merrily tipsy, and high off weed, by the time all the rest of the party goers started rolling in. He was quick to hit on some attractive girl he hadn’t seen before. The kiss he received wasn’t even better than average.

The thought of the phone call was still in the back of his mind, a nagging worry that pushed him to knock back more shocks and go for drugs of a harder variety. The night began to go by in a blur on unfamiliar faces and voices. He recognised only a few as he mingled with people he wouldn’t normally talk to.

The party wasn’t even beginning to die down when he passed out on the couch.

* * *

 

“So, why exactly are you pacing around in _my_ room?”

Loki frowned at the question but didn’t stop from walking around in circles, occasionally going to sit on the bed in the small room before immediately bouncing up again. He couldn’t stay still. “Because I’m worried?”

“I know that,” Oscar looked at him with tolerant exasperation. “But why my room specifically.”

Hesitating, Loki turned to look at his friend while trying not to show how fragile he felt. “Because if I’m alone I might hurt myself.”

After talking to a teacher about some things, but not everything (like how suicidal he sometimes felt), Loki had figured he may as well go to just one more person. He had confided a lot more in Oscar than to the teacher. Still, none of it was as much as Tony. Tony, who was the whole reason that he was in this situation now.

“Ah,” Oscar shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like. Though if you want to sleep in here you’ll need to use the floor.”

“That’s fine,” Loki nodded. “Feel free to just ignore me.”

“Sure thing.” Oscar gave him a slightly concerned, but still typically teasing, grin before going back to the picture he was drawing.

Loki resumed his pacing, sitting still only making the thoughts in his head worse. Six days. It had been six days since Tony had last came online. He had never disappeared for such a long period of time. Loki tried to think through it logically. Maybe he’d had his phone and laptop confiscated. But Tony would be able to get around that. Or he was just really busy.

But Loki couldn’t stop thinking that he was dead.

It had started as a niggling feeling just a few days in. The last he’d heard of Tony he was going to a party. What if something had happened there? He had a habit of going a bit wild at those kinds of things. He could have drunk too much alcohol, or done too many drugs.

Tony could be dead and Loki wouldn’t know anything about it. And there was nothing he could do to find out. He would never know for certain. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep hoping that Tony was alive, logging into the site everyday just to see if he might turn up. And if he didn’t after weeks, months even? Loki would just have to assume the worst.

Suddenly feeling drained Loki sank down onto Oscar’s bed, lowering his head into his hands. There wasn’t anything he could do. He wanted to know, the horrible feeling in his chest dictated that he should know, but there was no way for him to find out.

It hurt so much. The last few days had been a struggle, just going through the basics of getting up and eating. He felt like he was just surviving but nothing more.

If Tony was dead he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

* * *

 

The first thing that Tony noticed when he woke up was the bright lights, and the stark whiteness of his surroundings. What the fuck? This definitely wasn’t his room. Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember getting home at all. Maybe he was at Alex’s.

The second thing he noticed was the tapping of a pen against paper. At first it was the only sound in the room, annoying and loud, until he came back to his sense. There was a light beeping too. The creaking of a chair. And his entire body _hurt_. It hurt and there was something stuck in his arm.

His dark gaze moved over to the side to find the IV drip hooked up to him and a lot of hospital machines. Huh. So, he was in hospital. He then found the source of most of the notice. Bruce was sitting of to one side on a small chair writing in a notebook. He looked disheveled and Tony could tell he hadn’t slept at all the night before. That would make sense if Tony had been admitted to hospital yesterday evening.

“So, uh, what happened?” Tony spoke up, voice rasping from the lack of use. Bruce looked up from what he was reading and abandoned it immediately to pull his chair closer. He was smiling now, looking less worried than he had before.

“I’m glad that you’re finally awake,” Bruce let out a sigh of relief. Tony, honestly, couldn’t believe that Bruce was here. After he had basically tried to push his friend away and Bruce had still sat all night at his hospital bed. He’d have to apologise after Bruce explained what had happened. “You’ve been asleep for over a week.”

“What?” Tony blinked, trying to process the information. A week? He’d been asleep for a week. Well, shit. Chief was going to worried to no end. He’d have to get on his phone as soon as possible. “How?”

Bruce’s face fell. “You overdosed, Tony. We weren’t sure if you were going to make it through. Took too much at the party and ended up here.”

Tony just nodded. That, well… That made sense. He knew he’d taken a lot at that party because he was angry at the phone call he’d gotten from Howard. He’d told himself that it was fine to cope in this way because it wasn’t having any immediate consequences. But he couldn’t keep doing this. What if next time he didn’t wake up? He couldn’t do that to his friends. Or Chief. And anyway, he wanted to leave.

“I guess I owe you an apology, Bruce. I’ve been really stupid in the last year. I thought that what I was doing what fine and I didn’t like you trying to stop me, or control me. I don’t tend to like that. But now I realise that I was being an absolute ass to you. Hell, you’ve been right the whole time. I’m sorry. Can we try and be friends again?” Tony realised he’d ended up rambling on, but he wasn’t good at apologies. It was a bit difficult to phrase what he wanted to say.

“Of course we can,” Bruce smiled slightly, before moving on to another topic. Tony was glad. He didn’t want to discuss the past year of fighting now. “Your dad was here earlier in the week, but he had to leave because of work.”

That surprised Tony. He wouldn’t have expected Howard to care enough to go out of his way to come and see his son. Just because he’d gone beyond Tony’s expectations didn’t mean that Tony felt anymore affection towards the man. He had still been the one who had sent him to this school, and fucked everything up for Tony.

“I told him about all the drugs you were taking, and that it was because you were at this school,” Bruce continued, giving Tony a hard look when he opened his mouth to talk. “I didn’t tell him about any of your problems with him. We discussed it a bit, and he’s decided that he’ll move you to the school where everyone else is. I’ll be moving too, but not until after this term ends. We’ll both start after the Christmas holidays. He decided that you wouldn’t go back to school and should instead concentrate on recovering. However this does have one requirement from you.”

“What is it?” Tony pushed himself into a sitting position, and folded his arms.

“You need to get clean. No more drugs, at all. Try and get off them before going back to school. Your father said he could put you into rehab if you wanted, or you could get whatever help you needed. However,” Bruce paused with a sigh. “If you can’t do it yourself you will _have_ to go into rehab.”

“That’s better than I expected,” Tony smiled slightly. “Don’t worry, I was planning to try and stop anyway. I know it’s not going to be easy but I can probably do it. Especially if I’m getting to go back to school with everyone.”

“Good,” Bruce nodded, pulling something out of his pocket and holding it over. “Though you might want this. I’ve brought it with me every time I’ve visited.”

“Thanks,” Tony breathed, taking his phone. Trust Bruce to think that Tony would want to talk to Chief. Why had he not seen how great a friend Bruce was and tried to make up with him earlier? Damn, he was dumb for someone with a genius level intellect.

“I’ll leave you in peace.” Bruce stood and left while Tony turned on his phone.

 

_Ironman is online_

**God of Mischief:** Where have you been?

 **God of Mischief:** It’s been over a week

 **Ironman:** I’m sorry

 **Ironman:** I’m in hospital at the moment

 **Ironman:** I overdosed

 **Ironman:** Just woke up

 **God of Mischief:** That’s better than I expected

 **Ironman:** I’m not joking!

 **Ironman:** This is serious

 **God of Mischief:** I know, nor am I

 **God of Mischief:** I thought you were dead, Tony

 **God of Mischief:** I wouldn’t have known if you were!

 **Ironman:** Oh

 **Ironman:** I’m really sorry for worrying you

 **Ironman:** It won’t happen again

 **God of Mischief:** But how can you promise that?

 **Ironman:** Cause I’m gonna get off drugs

 **Ironman:** However I can

 **God of Mischief:** Good

 **God of Mischief:** I know you use them to deal

 **God of Mischief:** But you use so many it’s worrying

 **Ironman:** I know

 **Ironman:** It’s going to be hard for me

 **Ironman:** You may have to deal with me being grumpy

 **God of Mischief:** I can do that

 **God of Mischief:** I’m still pissed at you

 **God of Mischief:** But I know it’s not your fault

 **Ironman:** It kind of is

 **Ironman:** Also, I’m moving to the same school as my friends

 **Ironman:** I still haven’t forgiven my dad

 **Ironman:** But this is a step forward

 **God of Mischief:** That’s good

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll finally be able to get a good night’s sleep

 **Ironman:** I am really sorry for worrying you

 **God of Mischief:** You can stop apologising now, I get it

 **Ironman:** I know, I know, but I really do feel bad

 **Ironman:** I’ll make sure I don’t disappear again

 **God of Mischief:** I believe you

 

Tony smiled slightly. While he was sorry for having worried Chief he was glad that the other teenager wasn’t too annoyed at him. And everything was only going to get better from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a lot less time than I expected to write - since it was overall quite hard for me to write. The conversations Tony and Loki had in this are pretty similar to some I've had with internet friends, so it can be difficult when it's similar to what I've experienced. But hey ho it's out there now!
> 
> The next chapter will be short so hopefully shouldn't take me too long to write
> 
> Till the next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for writing this chapter, especially considering it so short. I've been very busy!
> 
> From now on the chapters are going to get shorter, but they will also be set over a much shorter period of time each.
> 
> Enjoy!

_January 2014_

“Mr Stark, Mr Banner, please sit down.”

Tony looked around the office they’d been taken to with bored stare as he sat in one of the two free chairs, trying to contain any excitement he may feel. It was just school. He’d seen all of his friends over the holidays, anyway. The past three months had been tough for him. Coming off drugs entirely wasn’t easy. He’d lost track of the number of days he’d just spent in bed. But he’d come out of it feeling better than ever before. Maybe that was because he had taken working out, too.

“I’m sorry that the Principal isn’t available to talk to you today, but I will be filling in his role. My name is Mr Coulson, the Vice-principal of this school along with the head of counselling.” The man smiled warmly at the two of them. “I would like to welcome you both to our school. We were informed that you already had friends in the school, and have been put in a homeroom class with them. You are both intelligence so I’m sure you will find it easy any to adjust to our curriculum.” He turned to look at Tony, a somewhat stern look in his blue eyes. “Now, there are a few stipulations for you being in this school, Mr Stark.”

“It’s just Tony,” Tony leaned back in his chair.

Mr Coulson ignored the first part. “Firstly, any breaking of the rules will not be tolerated and will be met with a harsh response due to your past record. Is that clear?”

“Yeah.”

Mr Coulson didn’t look convinced. “Secondly, you must join the school run counselling group. It is a group of pupils who have various problems, from fitting in to things similar to yours. I am the one that runs it and missing any sessions without a valid reason will be counted as skipping class. You must attend Tuesday after school, and Friday lunchtime. I am the one who runs them so do not think you can get away with missing any. Understand?”

Tony just nodded, looking over at Bruce. It seemed like this meeting was targeted more at Tony than his friend.

“Mr Banner, you may accompany Mr Stark to the group. However, you are not required to go.”

“I… I think I will,” Bruce responded with a hesitant smile before turning to look at Tony. “We still have things to sort out between us.” That was true. They hadn’t really talked about all the fighting since they’d made up.

“Very well. Now-” Mr Coulson paused as the ringing bell interrupted him. “I think that will be all. You have already been registered for home room, so please make your way to your first class.”

Tony was more than happy to leave the office. The vice-principal didn’t seem too bad, but the counselling group just sounded like a drag.

At least he was going to school with his friends.

* * *

 

“Steve said that he and Clint also go to the counselling group, so it won’t be too bad,” Bruce smiled reassuringly at his friend as they made their way through the corridors. They’d had physics at the end of the day, one of their many classes together. Of course the fact that they were so good at it meant that none of their other friends would be there.

“As long as I don’t have to talk about my feelings, or any of that bullshit,” Tony shrugged, hands stuffed in the pocket of his jeans. He’d rather be going home or spending time with his friends like normal, but whatever. He was surprised the Steve attended the counselling group.

“Just try to play nice,” was all Bruce said as they reached the classroom they were heading for, entering without much fuss. The room had a few people in it; two girls sat to the side chatting together, and another boy was alone staring out a window. Tony could tell they were all in the year above him. Right at the back was Clint with a red haired girl, waving furiously at the two of them.

“Hey! Nice to see you both made it, thought you might skip,” he grinned at them both as they went to sit down beside him, before indicating to the girl beside him. “This is Natasha. You know, I said you’d meet her in homeroom this morning… Only she skipped morning classes. Nat, this is Tony and Bruce. I was friends with them in highschool.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bruce nodded his head, and Tony repeated what he said while giving Natasha a scrutinising look. He couldn’t really tell much from the neutral look on her face so he gave up quickly.

“So, tell me Clint, why does Steve come along to this? I can see you, the troublemaker that you are, crossing a line and being forced to. But goodie two shoes Steve? It doesn’t fit,” Tony swung back on his chair as he spoke.

“I came along to support Clint, like a good friend would,” Steve sat down beside Tony with a thud, causing him to jump. Clint just smirked at the turn of events, Bruce looked exasperated and Natasha was ignoring them while picking her nails. Tony couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed. It just felt like home, even with the new addition (to him and Bruce, at least).

“Damn, when did you get so sneaky, Cap? You never used to be light on your feet,” Tony teased. “Though, I guess that makes sense.”

Steve just nodded. “I’m glad I wasn’t late, PE ran on longer than I expected it to.”

“It’s fine, Coulson is running behind, like normal,” Clint shrugged with a lazy smile. “I wouldn’t expect him for another few minutes. You had no need to rush over.”

“You call him Coulson?” Tony raised an eyebrow. Well, it did sound better than Mr Coulson. He just didn’t think the teacher would like that.

“Yeah. He’s ex-army or used to be a spy or something like that. Don’t worry, he’ll be calling you Stark in no time.”

“Oh I look forward to that, Barton,” Tony rolled his eyes, not sure if his friend was joking. “What’s wrong with first names?”

“Like I know,” Clint snorted, before turning his gaze to the classroom door. “Why don’t you ask him yourself.”

Tony turned around in his chair to see Coulson entering and considered it. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Sensible,” Clint smirked, looking like he was going to say more before he was silenced by a sideways glare from Natasha.

“Come on, we should move further forward so we can join in,” Steve spoke up, nodding to where Coulson was now urging the three others to move to the front where he stood. “Better to get started as soon as possible, and try and enjoy ourselves!”

“I’m sure I’ll enjoy getting in trouble for skipping class,” Natasha commented drily after Steve’s pep talk as the group of five got up and headed towards the front. Tony laughed.

He didn’t get a chance to add something witty to the conversation, because Coulson started talking and began the counselling group session.

* * *

_  
February 2014_

_God of Mischief is online_

**Ironman:** Ay, Chief!

 **Ironman:** Good to see you

 **God of Mischief:** Hey Tony

 **God of Mischief:** You seem in good spirits

 **Ironman:** Yup!

 **Ironman:** School was surprisingly good

 **Ironman:** You know the girl I said joined my group?

 **Ironman:** Well, damn she can play card games

 **Ironman:** And she’s pretty witty too

 **Ironman:** We were playing during lunch and it was pretty good

 **Ironman:** Also Doc and I are getting to do harder stuff in physics

 **God of Mischief:** Glad you’re enjoying yourself

 **God of Mischief:** Do you like this new person, then?

 **Ironman:** As a friend, yeah

 **Ironman:** Don’t get the wrong idea, Chief!

 **Ironman:** I may sleep around a bit

 **Ironman:** As you know and are okay with

 **Ironman:** But I’m not looking for any kind of relationship

 **Ironman:** At least, not until we get a chance to meet

 **God of Mischief:** Well that’s a relief to hear

 **God of Mischief:** What about the girl you liked last summer?

 **Ironman:** What, Pep?

 **Ironman:** I mean I still like her a bit

 **Ironman:** …but that’s not the point

 **Ironman:** Anyway, how did we get onto this topic

 **Ironman:** I was talking about friends

 **God of Mischief:** Cause you sleep with anything that moves

 **Ironman:** Hey that’s not fair

 **Ironman:** Or true

 **God of Mischief:** I beg to differ

 **Ironman:** Whatever, asshole

 **Ironman:** How’s your day been

 **God of Mischief:** Bearable

 **God of Mischief:** All I can ask for, really

 **God of Mischief:** I’m not looking forward to going home for the hols

 **Ironman:** How come?

 **God of Mischief:** My dad has some big news, supposedly

 **God of Mischief:** I doubt its good

 **God of Mischief:** And my brothers have been annoying recently

 **Ironman:** Decent points

 **Ironman:** Not much better than school, then?

 **God of Mischief:** Apart from not having to go to class not really, no

 **Ironman:** Hey, you’ll get through it

 **Ironman:** I was thinking

 **Ironman:** When we both finish highschool in over a year

 **Ironman:** I can fly over to the UK, or wherever

 **Ironman:** My dad is fucking rich

 **Ironman:** I can definitely afford it

 **God of Mischief:** I could afford to fly over to

 **Ironman:** Well, I want to go visit England

 **Ironman:** Sound good to you?

 **God of Mischief:** Yes, yes it really does

* * *

_March 2014_

The ceiling of Loki’s room was more interesting than he ever thought it could be. It was just a plain light blue in colour, with very few markings. He had spent so little time in this house that he hadn’t bothered customising his room much. However, it held his interest. There were so many other things he could be doing. He could be finishing that trilogy he started almost a year ago. Playing a game on his computer, or the xbox he’d got as a hand down from Thor. Even scrolling through the internet would be better than _this_.

Yet he didn’t have the motivation to even get out of bed and reach for his phone. He’d been lying like this since he’d woken up at 11am, tired enough to want to go back to sleep but with a mind so noisy that he couldn’t. He hated days like these. He felt so helpless. If only he could just get up then maybe he would feel better.

Who knew such a simple thing could ever be so hard.

He didn’t notice when the first tear ran down his cheek. Soon there were more, streaming down his pale skin. His chest tightened and he felt his breathing grow ragged. Why couldn’t he get out of bed? Why was he so useless? He didn’t care what anyone else said, but he might as well just not exist. He had no purpose anyway. God, he hated himself. There was no other way around it. He was just such a terrible person.

As the turbulent thoughts swirled around Loki’s head he curled up into a ball in his bed and let the sobs rack through his body. No point stopping it now. He felt horrible, he just didn’t want to be here, but he couldn’t stop himself from breaking down.

“Loki, are you okay?”

The soft voice of his mother pierced through his clouded mind. Slowly he turned his tear stained face to look at her. The shock, and worry, was clearly lined in her own.

“Oh, my baby boy,” was all she said as she sat down on the bed beside him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Trying not to think, or care, about the fact that Frigga had seen him like this her let himself bask in the warmth of her arms as the tears slowly faded. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

Loki took his time before answering. “I… I’ve felt like this for a long time. I just feel bad all the time, and I don’t particularly like myself. Not that anyone else does. Everyone at school doesn’t… they’re quick to make that clear. And-” His voice broke as he spoke. “Father hates me.”

“Your father does not hate you,” Frigga spoke quietly, and kindly, not letting her son escape from her hug. It was awkward and a bit uncomfortable now that Loki was far taller than his mother but it felt safe. “He just doesn’t understand some things. I love you, Loki, as do all your brothers. I’m sorry to hear about school. I can talk to the teachers if that will help.”

“Please don’t,” Loki responded, trying to sound less exhausted than he felt. Sixteen and getting his mother to help him with bullying? No thanks. That would must make things work.

“If you don’t think it will help.” Frigga looked pained. “Then, I can only hope things will get better. Your father was meant to talk to you about this when he’s back, but I will tell you now because I think it will help. We’re moving again. He has decided to set up another business and we will be moving there.”

“Where are we going?” Loki could just about feel curious.

“New York. Hopefully you will be able to get a fresh start there, with new people,” Frigga smiled slightly. “I will do my best to make sure that happens.

Loki just nodded. Yeah, because moving to a new school had really helped the last time. But the move gave him one, tiny bit of hope. Tony lived in the United States… in New York. He was moving closer to Tony.

“Is there anything else you want to tell me about all this?” His mother’s too inquisitive blue eyes bore into his. She knew there was more to it than he was letting on. Loki hesitated, not sure what more to say.

“I…” He trailed off, looking away as he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal his scar lined arms. “I’ve hurt myself.”

“Oh, Loki,” Frigga gasped. He was only glad her gaze was not one of pity, but worry and sadness. He didn’t want to be pitied for this. It was just something he would deal with. His mother took a bit to collect herself before talking again. “I know you will not want to hear this, but you need to talk to someone.”

“I am, right now,” Loki replied sullenly. “And I told a teacher about some things. And my one friend at school.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” For once she did not even sound exasperated at him pretending to not understand, which he often did. “Please try seeing a therapist. It will probably help, because there’s only so much I can do. If it doesn’t work out then I’ll drop it. Please?”

Loki couldn’t look at the worry that his mother had displayed since walking in without giving in to his request. What harm was there in trying?

“Fine, I’ll see one.”

* * *

 

_God of Mischief is online_

**God of Mischief:** Hey, Tony

 **God of Mischief:** I have news

 **Ironman:** Yeah?

 **Ironman:** I hope it’s exciting

 **God of Mischief:** There’s two parts

 **Ironman:** More boring first

 **God of Mischief:** Sure

 **God of Mischief:** I talked to my mum about all the… stuff

 **God of Mischief:** And I’m going to properly see someone

 **God of Mischief:** Like a therapist

 **Ironman:** That’s good

 **Ironman:** Hopefully you’ll feel better for it

 **Ironman:** And the exciting stuff?

 **God of Mischief:** We’re moving again

 **Ironman:** Is that really a good thing?

 **God of Mischief:** Hey let me finish

 **Ironman:** Sorry :P

 **Ironman:** Continue

 **God of Mischief:** We’re moving to New York near the end of summer

 **God of Mischief:** Just before the next school year

 **God of Mischief:** I’m moving closer to you

 **Ironman:** Wow

 **Ironman:** Where in NY?

 **God of Mischief:** Manhattan

 **Ironman:** That’s where I am

 **Ironman:** Chief, we’re actually going to meet

 **Ironman:** That’s much earlier than expected

 **Ironman:** I can’t wait!

 **God of Mischief:** I can’t wait either


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a little longer than planned. But here is the new chapter, finally. I'm not going to say whether it's the long awaited meeting, but it's certainly something. 
> 
> Also from here on chapters will probably vary a lot in length and I'm definitely going to be swapping POV between Tony and Loki section by section in each chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

_August 2014_

Loki’s new room was nice, large enough to keep all of his belongings but not so large that he felt like there was too much empty space. The television in it was certainly a welcome addition; as was the brand new PS4 sitting next to it. There was plenty of shelf space to contain his rather large book collection, too. Overall the move suited him. He hadn’t been particularly sad when saying goodbye to the school he had been to for the past few years. He’d miss Oscar, maybe, and being able to barge into his room whenever he pleased but not much more.

Well, maybe that and the space he normally got from his brothers, he mused as he heard a crash from the room next door. Thor had the room next to his and then Baldur’s was next along. His parents’ room was on the ground floor and quite a bit away from theirs. Tyr had decided to stay in England and the house they had there was now his.

So far Loki liked the move. Though, there was room for that to change. School started that Monday, only two days away, and everything could go downhill from there. Why his parents had decided they would move so soon to the beginning of the new school year rather than the beginning of the holidays Loki didn’t know. It seemed a bit dumb, and gave them all very little time to settle down. He guessed that he’d just have to deal with it.

“Are you done packing, Loki?” Frigga pushed open the door after lightly knocking on it.

“Yeah, just about,” Loki responded, putting the book he had been flipping through back into his bookshelf. He’d gotten just a little bit distracted.

“That’s good,” his mother smiled at him from where she stood. “I just got off the phone with the Principal of your new school. There are snacks and drinks in the kitchen if you want to come down, so I can talk to you and your brothers.”

“Okay.” Loki didn’t really want to talk to his brothers, but he wanted to find out a bit more about the new school he was going to. Made it easier for him to psych himself up for going. Not that it would make the actual thing any better.

He followed his mum downstairs while trying not to think about the whole new school thing. Well, at least trying not to think too negatively about it.

 _“Mother, these cakes are very nice,”_ Thor mumbled through a cupcake as the two of them entered the kitchen, Norwegian words muffled. Their new kitchen was even more spacious than the last one with plenty of room for a dining table.

 _“They’re from a small shop nearby,”_ Frigga smiled at her son. _“I’ll make sure to buy from them again.”_

Loki ignored them as they entered a conversation about baking, which Baldur quickly involved himself in (it was something he was interested in). The cupcakes were as good as Thor claimed. Though Loki didn’t think they were worth an entire conversation.

 _“So, as I have said to all of you I called the principal of your new school earlier,”_ Frigga regained Loki’s attention as she started talking. She even had Thor raptly listening, which wasn’t a common occurrence. _“We have decided to send you to this public school as it is relatively nearby and has a very good reputation. I have been told that you will be able to learn to play and try out for the football team here, Thor. While it is American football, rather than the type you’re used to, I’m sure you’ll be very good at it. Baldur, you may too if you wish. The principal says it is unusual for people to join in their last year but is willing to make an exception if you’re both good enough.”_

 _“I will try my best!”_ Thor declared with a wide grin. Loki rolled his eyes. His stupid brother would almost definitely get on the team.

 _“I also told him the subjects you wished to take, and gave him your previous school results, so you will be taking classes suitable for you. Loki, you have been put in the top groups for all your subjects that have multiple classes,”_ Frigga smiled proudly. _“However, there are is a restriction or two due to your attendance record last year.”_

 _“Yeah?”_ Of course there was.

_“You will talk to him tomorrow so he will give you the normal warnings. On top of those, you will have to attend a student counselling group led by the vice-principal. I agreed that it would be sensible for you to attend anyway, for more reasons than you skipping school.”_

Loki nodded. He understood what she meant. He had been to see a therapist for six sessions since talking to his mum and had come quite far. He wasn’t great, but he could get out of bed every morning without wanting to die and that was all that he’d really wanted. This group sounded like a bit of a drag, though.

_“The principal also said that either of your brothers cool come along to support you, if that would help.”_

Oh god no, that would not help. Loki turned to look at his brothers, hoping that they would understand. Baldur smiled slightly. Well, that was one at least. Baldur had always been the more intelligent of the two – especially when it came to reading what Loki wanted. His often silent support had been nice through the years.

 _“I will go with you, Loki!”_ Thor’s booming voice was more annoying than normal. _“So you are not lonely.”_

Loki opened his mouth to protest, because like hell did he want Thor there, but got cut off by his mother before he had a chance.

_“That sounds perfect, Thor. Well it seems like you’re all set to start at your new school.”_

* * *

 

_God of Mischief is online_

**Ironman:** Hey

 **Ironman:** Timezone buddy!

 **Ironman:** This is exciting

 **Ironman:** So when are we meeting????

 **God of Mischief:** Slow down, Tony

 **God of Mischief:** I just arrived yesterday and finished unpacking today

 **God of Mischief:** School starts Monday

 **Ironman:** Same for me

 **Ironman:** But still, meeting

 **God of Mischief:** Can I settle in first?

 **God of Mischief:** I want to meet you when I’m not so stressed

 **Ironman:** Sure I guess I can wait

 **Ironman:** How long do you think that will take?

 **God of Mischief:** I don’t know

 **God of Mischief:** Could be two weeks

 **God of Mischief:** Could be a month

 **God of Mischief:** Sorry

 **Ironman:** It’s fine!

 **Ironman:** We’ll be meeting sooner than expect so

 **Ironman:** That’s enough for me

 

* * *

 

 _"What class do you have first, Baldur? Mine is history. Do we have that together.”_ Thor peered over at the timetable that his twin had in his hand, keeping up the same incessant chatter he started when the three of them had left the principal’s office. They were all sitting outside waiting for their mother to finish talking to him. _“Oh look we are!”_

“If you’re going to talk constantly, at least do it in English,” Loki snapped, glaring at his feet. “People are looking at us.” He could practically feel the glances and whispers as people walked by on their way to homeroom.

“Oh, sorry, brother,” Thor looked a bit put out, but continued his conversation anyway. If Loki was honest, Baldur was talking just as frequently. He knew he was just a bit tetchy at Thor after his brother had forcefully offered to go along to the counselling group but he didn’t particularly care. It wasn’t like it was the first time he was an asshole to either of his brothers.

Thankfully his mother reappeared with the principal before Loki ended up snapping at the two again (their chattering really was getting into his head).

“Thank you for waiting,” Frigga practically beamed at her sons, only embarrassing at least Loki more by sweeping each into a large hug. “Good luck with your first day.”

The principal stood beside her, frown on his dark face practically the opposite of their mother’s expression. His single eye (the other covered by a weird eyepatch) was fixed on Loki. “Thanks for your time, Mrs Fjolnir. It would be best if Thor and Baldur made it to their homeroom classroom. I would like to speak to Loki before he goes.”

Well, that was great. Because speaking with the angry looking man that Principal Fury seemed to be was exactly what Loki wanted.

“I’ll see you when you get home,” Frigga squeezed his shoulder with a smile, giving him no hope that she would help him get out of this. He just nodded and stood up to walk back into the Principal’s office once again.

“Take a seat,” Principal Fury spoke even as he stood behind his desk, intimidating even though Loki had a good inch on him. The sixteen-year-old slowly sunk down into a chair, glancing around and taking note of the other teacher that was now in the room. Perfect. “Now, I’m sure you know what kind of talk I am going to give you. You have quite the bad track record, Loki Fjolnir. I don’t accept that kind of thing in my school. Unlike other Principal’s I’m not afraid to gain your parents’ wrath by kicking you out. I will be watching you very closely. You even think of missing a class and believe me, I’ll know, and I’ll come down on your ass before you even get a chance. Clear?”

“Sure.” Loki couldn’t help but marvel at how different Fury was from his last headmaster. For a start his language was more… crude. He couldn’t imagine any of his old teachers considering swearing in front of their pupils. Still, there was something about his words that told Loki that he was deadly serious.

“I have also been warned by Mrs Fjolnir that you smoke, are generally uncivil to others your age and start fights. None of this will be tolerated either,” Principal Fury continued talking even as the bell rang. “I can’t make you get on with the other pupils, and I don’t care if you do, but I will not have any fighting. Caring if you get on with people if Mr Coulson’s job.” He nodded to the other teacher in the room. “He is the vice-principal, head of the counselling group you are _not_ allowed to miss, and will be in charge of ensuring you follow the rules.”

“Nice to meet you, Loki,” the other teacher added from the sides.

“I wouldn’t advise crossing him. He may seem nice, but he can be as harsh as I am. Now, Coulson, would you escort Loki to his first class of the day.”

“Right away, sir.” Coulson nodded and indicated for Loki to leave the office. Loki just followed, trying not to think too much on what he had just witnessed. There was certainly a weird dynamic there.

He was thankful when Coulson didn’t say anything on the way through the now quiet corridors on the way to his first classroom. The whole escort thing really hit in the fact that him missing classes wouldn’t be as easy as his old school. Still, that wasn’t going to stop him.

Loki was actually thankful that he wasn’t alone, though, when they entered what was to be his physics class. Turning up late made him more anxious than not turning up at all. A few words of explanation from Coulson and the man was gone.

“Ahem, class,” the surprisingly young man, who had introduced himself as Mr Scott, just about managed to get the attention of the fifteen or so other students in the room. “This is Loki Fjolnir, a new student in your year.” Loki tried to keep his expression neutral. What were they in, primary school? He hadn’t expected to be introduced to the whole class. “Ah, Loki, there is a seat at the back beside Anthony. You can go and sit there.”

Loki was more than glad to make his way towards the three-person table at the back of the classroom that Mr Scott had pointed out. He didn’t pay much attention to the short boy beside him as he sat down and pulled out his notebooks.

“Hey,” the boy began to speak with a grin, just about keeping his voice to a whisper. Mr Scott had begun the lesson but hardly anyone seemed to be paying attention. “I’m Tony, and this is Bruce.” He pointed to the quieter teenager beside him who just gave a wave. “Nice to meet you, Reindeer Games.”

“I can’t say the same to you, Anthony,” Loki retorted, self-consciously patting down the two stray chunks of hair sticking up that undoubtedly had earned that nickname. Well, like hell was he going to call this person Tony. He already has his own Tony. And that Tony wasn’t this one.

“Hey now, that’s not nice,” Anthony pouted. “And please call me Tony, Anthony sounds horrible.”

“I wouldn’t want to sully the name by calling you it.” Loki frowned down at the piece of paper in front of him, half writing notes about what the teacher was talking about. He knew it already, as he’d expected.

“Well, I mean, that’s not very nice. I’d really prefer Tony you know. It’s a nice name – I don’t understand why you wouldn’t use it.”

Loki ignored his classmate as he started rambling. This was going to be a long two periods.

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t realise they taught Russian in English schools.”

“I think mine was a bit of an exception,” Loki shrugged. After surviving physics and the talkative nuisance that was Anthony, he’d had a relatively peaceful English lesson before moving onto French where he had met Natasha. He’d found her easier to talk to than most other people; maybe it helped that her immediate criticisms of him hadn’t made him want to punch her, and she wasn’t from the USA either. She’d certainly been delighted to learn he spoke Russian.

“Interesting, very interesting,” Natasha hummed as they joined the line in the cafeteria. “Well, it’s nice to have someone to talk to who takes an interest in other languages. All of the people I hang around with only speak English.”

Loki laughed slightly. “Most people do. How many do you speak then, aside from English, Russian and French?”

“Just a touch here or there. German, Chinese, Latin. I’m not as fluent in any of those yet, however.”

“That’s impressive,” Loki nodded as he ordered his food, for once genuine in his compliment. It was rare that he met someone more talented than him in something he was actually good at. Languages, for one. He had a feeling she could outwit him easily. “And here I thought four was impressive.”

“What’s the fourth?” Natasha tilted her head as she turned to look for a table.

“Norwegian. The name Loki is a bit of a giveaway there. Not many other-”

“Oy, Nat, over here!” Loki was cut off by someone very excitedly shouting, and waving, over to Natasha. Blond and stocky, Loki could already tell he wouldn’t get along that well with this person. Far too enthusiastic.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “One minute, Clint.” She turned to look at Loki. “Mind joining the for lunch? Clint is a bit of a nuisance, as are some of the others, but its bearable.”

Loki paused to consider his options, glancing around the cafeteria. Thor was sitting with four people he didn’t recognise – new friends no doubt. Baldur was nowhere to be seen. There was an empty table or two that he could go to. What was the harm in trying to talk to people, though? Who knows it might work out for once. “Sure.”

Nodding, Natasha led him over to the table where Clint was now sullenly waiting. There was only one other teenager sitting already. With blond hair, blue eyes and a very muscular build he reminded Loki far too much of most of his family.

“Took your time, Nat,” Clint pointed, poking at his food while Natasha sat beside him with a sharp glance. “I was practically beginning to turn into an honourable citizen.”

“That would be a blessing to us all,” Natasha retorted, before smiling slightly at Loki. “Everyone, this is Loki. Loki, this is Steve and Clint.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Loki responded politely, though he wasn’t sure how true that was. He doubted being rude would piss off Natasha but he didn’t want to push away the first person he had vaguely been friendly with since Oscar.

“You too,” Steve nodded. “I’m assuming your new to the school.”

“My family just moved over here from England, so yes.” Not that the change bothered him. If anything, it was already going better.

“Are you good at sports?”

Loki tried not to choke on his drink. Him? Good at sports? That was a funny thought. One look at how weedy he was would show how untrue that was. “Ah, no.”

“Hey, stop trying to convert everyone into a fitness nut like you,” Clint interrupted. “Just because you’re the Captain of the main school team! So, Loki, you’re English then? Makes sense. You’re pretty posh sounding.”

“I’m not English,” Loki stiffened slightly. He didn’t know why that irritated him so much. “I went to an English school for the past five years, but I’m actually Norwegian.”

“Now that would explain the weird name, Reindeer games?” The annoying voice that Loki had hoped he wouldn’t hear for the rest of the day sat itself right down next to him. “Loki clearly isn’t an English name, Clint, for fuck’s sake. It’s pretty strange though.”

“No need to be mean to the new person right off the bat, Stark,” Natasha put in, looking like she was just about done with everyone. Loki noticed Bruce sitting beside her, silently opening his book and starting to read.

“Come on, Natasha, just call me Tony,” Tony whined, giving his best puppy dog eyes to the two of them. “Even Clint calls me Tony, and we used to fight all the time back in the day.”

“We still fight, Tony, we’ve just stopped playing pranks in public,” Clint pointed out, earning a slight snort from Natasha and a frown from Steve.

“I wish you would stop that,” Steve added.

“Oh stop being all goody two shoes, Captain, not all of us are as perfect as you are,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Let me and Clint act like children, it hardly harms you. You’ve been putting up with it for years anyway and look how we all turned out. Perfectly fine!”

“I think you and Clint are furthest from the definition of fine,” Natasha smirked, which only caused more arguments (with Tony and Clint mostly talking). Loki was more than happy to stay out of it and remain silent, though he couldn’t help a couple of sarcastic comments. He didn’t know any of them well enough for more than that.

Thankfully the bell ringing for the end of lunch offered the freedom to class that he’d never thought he’d wanted.

“Well, I better rush to Engineering, catch you all later!” Tony hopped up with a nod to all five before hurrying off. Steve was quick to follow him.

“What do you have next, Loki?” Bruce spoke up for the first time since Loki had met him, soft smile on his face. Of all the group he had sat with at lunch Bruce seemed like the most tolerable, along with Natasha.

“Biology.”

“Ah, same. We’re in the same class I imagine. How about we walk there now?”

“Sure,” Loki nodded. For the first time, a day of school seemed like it hadn’t been too bad. Natasha was good to talk to, and was in one of his six classes. Bruce was in at least two others and didn’t seem too bad. It was a shame that he was often outspoken by an annoying, talkative midget of a man. He wasn’t going to be in a rush to join them for lunch again – but he hadn’t expected to when he accepted Natasha’s offer anyway. A few friends in classes was enough for him.

Yeah, he could deal with this, Loki thought as he fell into an easy conversation with Bruce about microbiology and nuclear physics.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for taking over a month to write this chapter. Life has been very busy; I'm back home for summer and have a lot of appointments. Not to mention dealing with mental issues ect. I'm afraid to say updates for this fic are likely to be slow, but I will try to finish it. This is because I am concentrating on rewriting a none fanfiction story which I want to have self published by the end of summer.
> 
> Again, sorry for how long this took! Hope everyone still enjoys it

_August 2014_

 

“You’re in early, Tony,” Bruce looked impressed as he sat down next to his friend. There were only one or two other people in the classroom at the point. The rest would filter in over the next twenty minutes before homeroom started.

 

“Figured it would be a great chance to catch up with all the friends I’ve missed over the summer holidays,” Tony replied with an innocent smile.

 

“Who is it that you’re planning to catch out by being here before them.”

 

“Oh, come on, Brucie, when would I ever do something like that?” Tony put his heart to his chest as if he’d been offended. “Me, Tony Stark, the purest soul.”

 

“If anyone knows just how much that isn’t true, it’s me,” Bruce gave him a hard stare from over the top of the book he’d already pulled out. He did have a point. Bruce had been with him through a lot of shit. Thankfully they’d regained most of the friendship they’d had from the tatters that Tony had pulled it to.

 

“Fine, fine, I give in,” Tony let out a dramatic sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I was hoping to catch a certain new student and stop him from sitting alone, like I’m sure he will.”

 

“Are you talking about Loki?” Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t put you down to be so concerned about someone not being alone. What’s your ulterior motive.”

 

“Why does there have to be one?” Tony folded his arms, but finally relented under Bruce’s scrutinising gaze. “Okay, so he seems like the kind of guy I can have a Clint like relationship with. You know, me being mean to him and he’s horrible back. I’m sorely missing those in my life right now. Clint has lost his edge and is too busy making gooey eyes at Natasha. Natasha is just outright mean to me. Do you see my dilemma here!” And anyway, Tony could tell that him and Loki would get along. He also knew that the other party didn’t see it that way.

 

“He doesn’t seem as annoying as you,” Bruce countered, causing Tony to frown. How unfair! He was hardly annoying. “Loki was nice enough in biology.”

 

“What’s this about Loki?” Natasha had arrived, hopping up onto the table in front of Tony and resting her feet on the chair. The lack of bird brain pseudo-boyfriend was good. “You planning to hurt him, Stark? Because if you do, I’ll hurt you.”

 

“Whatever do you mean, dear Natasha,” Tony widened his eyes. What was with everyone thinking he had the worst intentions? And since when did Natasha defend someone she had only known for a day. “I’m not planning anything of the sort. And anyway, you only met him yesterday. Why are you so protective?”

 

“Why are you so stupid?” Natasha retorted, scowling at him. “He clearly isn’t used to spending time with people. I can also talk to him. And he speaks Russian.”

 

“I can learn Russian.”

 

“You could not learn Russian, Tony,” Clint jibed in. He’d been bound to arrive soon after Natasha. The two were practically stuck together. Well, Clint was practically stuck to her. Steve arrived as Tony was flipping off Clint, making it the whole crew.

 

“How were the trials yesterday, Steve,” Bruce politely ask the newcomer as he sat, while steering the conversation away from the argument it had been moving towards. “Any new players?”

 

“Yes, actually,” Steve nodded, going into team leader mode. Great. Well the next few minutes were going to be boring. “A few younger students, and a new student in our year actually. He’s never played American football but he’s still very good even though he only played rugby and soccer before. Actually, that’s him over there.”

 

Tony’s gaze moved to the person that Steve had pointed at. Tall and wide, he looked even stronger than Steve did. And that was saying something. Not to mention the similarly fair looks. What Tony didn’t expect to see beside Mr strongman was the gangly figure of Loki. They looked nothing alike yet Tony could somehow tell from the booming words of the blond and the scowl on Loki’s face that they were brothers. Or at least knew each other well.

 

“Huh.” Tony heard Steve let out a somewhat confused word as he still watched the two. The blond brother seemed to see some people he recognised and went over to sit with them. A sharp glare from Loki was given and then he went to sit somewhere separately. Now was Tony’s chance.

 

“Hey, Loki, over here!” Tony waved with a nod in Clint’s direction as he stood. His occasional partner in crime also stood and hopped over to block of Loki’s exit anywhere else. “Come sit with us.”

 

“I’d rather not,” Loki frowned at the group of five. “I have a book to read.”

 

“You can read a book here. Look, Brucie is reading a book right now.” The look that Bruce gave him over the top of said book was one that told him that his friend was well and truly done with his shit. Then again, Bruce had been for a long time. “Company is nicer than sitting alone.”

 

“Don’t want to look like you have no friends, do you?” Clint added with a smirk from behind the tall teenager.

 

“I don’t particularly care,” Loki glared behind him, but reluctantly moved over to sit with them. He didn’t seem very happy about it and chose the free seat next to Natasha instead of Tony, but it was better than nothing.

 

“So who was that you were with?” Tony asked as he leaned forward, not caring that it wasn’t exactly a polite question to ask. Everyone else was curious too, he could tell, they just didn’t have the guts to ask. “A friend?”

 

“He’s my brother, Thor,” Loki responded without giving any more details.

 

“Really? He doesn’t look anything like you. He’s blonde, and well built. You’re pretty scrawny compared to him. Sure you’re related?” Tony could tell from the glare he received from Natasha as well as Loki that he’d probably overstepped his bounds.

 

“Yes, we’re related,” Loki snapped. “You’re one to talk anyway considering your height.” With that he turned around and glowered down at his desk.

 

Realising that if he said anymore he was likely to get his head removed by Natasha, he remained silently. But hey, it looked like this was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

“Why exactly is English a required subject,” Tony frowned at the assignment in front of him, before looking at Bruce appealingly. The two were sat at the back, as Tony almost always was, which meant they were most out of earshot from the teacher. “It’s so boring!”

 

“Because it’s important to be able to write properly,” Bruce shrugged. Neither were in the top class for English, but were thankfully still in the same one. Tony knew he could be a lot better if he put his mind to it, being the genius that he was, but he just couldn’t be bothered. It was boring and unimportant to him.

 

“I still don’t like it,” Tony wrote a couple of words while speaking. Giving them an essay to write second day was just unfair. “So I was thinking that we could all go to a movie or something on Saturday, to celebrate the joy that is starting school again. Steve won’t have any matches for the first few weeks so it’s a good chance. What do you think?”

 

“Sounds like a nice idea,” Bruce smiled. “Is there even anything good coming out?”

 

“Not really, but I’m sure we can find something. It’s just an excuse to go somewhere. I was thinking movie this weekend, and then bowling the next!”

 

“I’m sure that will work for everyone,” Bruce paused, glancing over at Tony. “But really this is a conversation we should save for after class.”

 

Tony pouted. Trust Bruce to be sensible, and actually make him do the work he was supposed to. “Fine, I guess I’ll get to work on this stupid essay then.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t see why you still insist on coming with me,” Loki scowled at Thor as his brother followed him through the corridors. The fact that he had to go to this counselling group was bad enough, never mind that his brother was tagging along like a lost puppy.

 

“I do not want you to go alone,” Thor responded with that sickly like grin at his that made Loki want to punch him even more.

 

“I’m perfectly fine to be alone, thank you very much,” Loki snapped as he entered the classroom used for the group before stopping in his tracks. Just his luck.

 

Stark and company were sitting near the back while chatting away merrily. Loki didn’t have a problem with Natasha and Bruce, in fact he found them quite easy to get along with. Steve reminded him too much of a mix of Thor and Tyr, and Clint was a bit annoying. Anthony Stark? Loki already disliked him. The other boy was nothing but annoying.

 

Thankfully it was Bruce who noticed both of them first, smiling and indicating for them both to come over. There was no one else in the room so Loki just complied. They would have to talk during the session itself anyway.

 

“Hello, Loki,” Bruce smiled as Loki walked over to the other five, Thor trailing him.

 

“You did not tell me you had made friends, brother!” Thor’s booming voice drew the attention of them all. Loki saw the malicious grin forming on Stark’s lips.

 

“They’re not my friends,” Loki retorted, face slightly flushed. “Not all of them, at least.” With that he shot a glare towards Tony.

 

“Aw, come on, but we’ve been nothing but nice to you,” Tony dramatically put a hand to his heart, earning an eye roll from just about everyone.

 

“It seems that you all already know each other.” They were interrupted before they could say anymore, Coulson walking over. “Since everyone is here we’ll start. Make a circle please.”

 

Tables will pushed aside and chairs moved until they formed a circle. Loki ended up in between Thor and Natasha. Stark smirked across at him.

 

“First I’d like to welcome our new members, Loki and Thor,” Coulson smiled at the two. “While I know the rest of you know each other we are still going to do the normal first session introductions. Why don’t you start, Bruce? Tell us your name, a bit about yourself and why you’re here.”

 

Loki tried not to a pull a face. He didn’t want to know about most of these people or their problems. Even more, he didn’t want them to know about his. He already had someone to talk to. Tony, his online Tony, was enough.

 

“I’m Bruce. I have an interest in nuclear physics and biology. I came here at first to fix my friendship with Tony, but I’m still here to support him and because I want to be less socially awkward.”

 

“Very good. Anthony?”

 

“Well first of all, it’s Tony,” Tony pouted. “I’m basically a genius engineer, and programmer, and pretty good at physics.” That earned a few groans from his friend, and a kick (past Steve) from Clint. “What? I am! And I’m here because everyone’s jealous of me, clearly.”

 

“Take this seriously please, _Tony_ ,” Clint gave Stark a look that told Loki he had to deal with this all too much.

 

“I’m here because I have family problems, used to skip class and drinking related issues. Among others.” Tony shrugged. Coulson seemed to let him off with just that.

 

“I’m Steve,” Steve started talking without being prompted. “I’m the captain of the football team. I’m here because Clint asked me to come along with him a year ago.”

 

“You make me sound like a wimp,” Clint butted in, before continuing. “I am that Clint! I used to be in a circus, so I’m good at archery. I’m here because I’m still struggling to adjust after that.”

 

“Natasha?”

 

“I’m Natasha. I enjoy a lot of sports, and do martial arts. I also speak six languages. I’m here because I moved over from Russia over a year ago, and it’s quite different year.” Her expression was guarded.

 

“Thank you, Natasha. Loki?”

 

Loki frowned. “I’m Loki, but everyone knows that. I like chemistry. I’m here because I skip school and don’t like other people.” That was all they were getting out of him.

 

“Anything else?” Coulson prompted.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Fine,” Coulson’s look told Loki that he hadn’t quite escaped from explaining things. Well, tough. He wasn’t just going to spill in front of people he barely knew. He didn’t want to be that vulnerable. “Thor?”

 

“I am Thor! I enjoy playing sports and just moved over from England, starting school here with my younger brother Loki and my twin brother Baldur. I am here to support Loki.”

 

Coulson nodded with another smile. “Thank you, everyone. With that over let’s start.”

 

As talking began Loki tried to avoid saying anything, just sitting and listening sullenly. The sooner it was over the better.

 

Still, he couldn’t help feel a little bit of jealously over how easily Thor fit in.


	20. Authors Note

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry for those of you expecting a new chapter. However this note is to bring the news that I plan to continue writing this over my Christmas break.

I'm so very sorry for how long of a break there's been. Over summer I was rewriting an original novel (which is now self published on amazon) and then university kicked in so I had no time or inspiration to write. However I am feeling more up to it now!

Thank you to everyone who commented it's really motivated me to make sure to finish this story. I'll try and respond to everyone as soon as I can.

Hopefully there will be a new chapter over the next few days 

-Fern


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to get this finished today, but hey ho. Here's the promised new chapter! I don't know when I'll do the next one - but hopefully sometime this week :D
> 
> Enjoy!

_August 2014_

_“Go sit with your own friends, Thor,”_ Loki hissed as his brother as he trailed behind him in the classroom. Over the past few days he had accepted the fact that he would be forced to sit with Stark and company. He had tried sitting somewhere else for homeroom, only to be dragged back every time. That didn’t mean that he had to sit with his brother too. _“You have those, right?”_

_“I wanted to join you this morning,”_ Thor smiled, not looking at all unperturbed by his younger brother’s annoyed tone. _“I told Jane that I would be sitting with you today.”_

 

Loki scowled, sitting on the desk that he had essentially claimed as his and turning to glare at Thor. Along with those he had met through American football Thor had fallen in with a strange crowd. There was Jane and Erik, who were both brilliant academically, and Darcy who excelled in social sciences. Thor was a bit of an odd one out there. Loki had physics, chemistry and maths with Jane and Erik but never actually talked to them. Thor spending homeroom with them was the normal. He had no need to join Loki. _“Well you didn’t ask me, did you?”_

_“I didn’t think you’d have a problem with it,”_ Thor tilted his head, now looking slightly put out and confused. _“They are my friends too.”_

_“Hardly!”_ Loki retorted. He was glad that it was only Natasha and Bruce already there; the two least likely to say anything. Though Natasha was also the most likely to understand any of what they were saying. Loki had been teaching her Norwegian in exchange for her helping him improve his Russian. _“You’ve only talked to them a few times. I wouldn’t even say any of them were my friends.”_

_“But they are your friends, Loki, you spend all your time with them,”_ Thor said it as if it was absolutely true. Loki just rolled his eyes. His older just didn’t understand. He was too simple minded to realise Loki hardly had a choice in the matter. _“And I know Steve well. We have a lot of classes together.”_

_“They’re not! Anyway, why do you even want to sit here?”_

_“Do I need a reason?”_

_“Yes,”_ Loki only glared as his brother more.

 

“Hey now, break it up,” Steve had appeared, ever the peacemaker, with Stark and Clint in tow.

 

“It’s not polite to have arguments in a language no one else can understand,” Stark added with a teasing grin towards Loki. Loki just frowned at him, moving to sit in his chair and turning away from Thor. The blond took that as a victory and took the free seat in their small area.

 

“I understood some of it,” Natasha put in, putting away the Russian book she had been reading. Bruce didn’t even look up from what he was doing. Loki would have to ask him how he put up with all of it.

 

“Still not polite!” Stark responded, glancing at Thor. “You’re joining us today, huh? I’m not sure I can put up with oblivious and perfect blonds!” He threw up his hands, pretending to be exasperated.

 

“You’re just worried that you’ll get reported if you do something against the rules in front of them,” Clint snorted. “Which would probably happen.”

 

“Me, do something against the rules? I would never!” Stark faked being offended, like he so often did.

 

Pulling out his phone, Loki put in headphones and turned his music up. He didn’t care how rude it would seem. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with them. It nicely drowned out the chatter and let him ignore the fact that Thor was getting on with them so much better than he ever did.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki managed to sneak away from Natasha, who he’d had French with in the morning, just after the bell for break rang. The outside of the school was quite unlike the grounds of boarding school in England; lined with gravel instead of grass. However it was surprisingly easy to find an empty spot. There were hidden corners and niches everywhere. In the week he’d been here Loki had found a few spots he liked.

 

Leaning with his back against the wall, Loki pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He didn’t particularly care about the consequences of getting caught. Anyway, he’d gotten away with it so far. He’d also managed to get down to just a couple a day, which was an achievement enough.

 

He felt himself relaxing as he took a drag of the cigarette. Finally he could get a bit of peace from the bustle of the school. That was one thing he found he missed about England – it was so much quieter there.

 

“If Coulson finds out about this you’re going to be in some deep shit.”

 

Great. The person he’d least wanted to talk to was here. Slowly Loki turned to fix Stark with a dead glare. “I don’t really care.”

 

“Hmm, you should,” the smaller teen rested against the wall in a typical lazy pose, smirk on his lips. “He doesn’t really go easy on you, especially if you were a repeat offender before. Even worse, it might get to Principal Fury.”

 

“You’re not planning to tell, are you?” Loki frowned, dropping his nearly finished cigarette and grinding it beneath his foot. If he tried hard enough he could pretend it was Tony.

 

“Oh, of course not, I’m not that kind of guy!” Loki didn’t believe him. “I just wanted to come check up on my newest friend.”

 

“We’re not friends,” Loki snapped before pushing past Tony, heading back into the school building.

 

* * *

 

 

“You think I can do my physics homework during the session? I didn’t really have time to do it yesterday, I was just too busy building things,” Tony glanced at Bruce as the two of them left English and headed into the corridors.

 

“It would have only taken you fifteen or so minutes,” Bruce sighed. “I don’t think Coulson will be happy with you if you do.”

 

“Well Steve gets help with his homework in these ones all the time!”

 

“That’s because he struggles with a lot of his classes, unlike you.”

 

“Well, you see, I really don’t understand all this fancy particle physics we’re doing.”

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“Oh come one, Brucie, at least try and believe me,” Tony pouted, widening his dark eyes.

 

“And why would anyone ever believe you?” Clint popped up from behind, causing both of them to jump slightly. He seemed quite pleased to have done that.

 

“Because I’m believable, what other reason?” Tony shoved his elbow at Clint, which was avoided. “I never lie.”

 

“That’s a lie,” Bruce sighed softly, Clint nodding his agreement.

 

“Some supportive friends you are!” Tony dramatically clutched his heart as they entered the classroom for their lunchtime counselling sessions. Almost everyone else was already there so he took his normal seat next to Bruce.

 

“Here’s your lunch, Tony,” Steve took a break from what he was eating to hand a box to Tony.

 

“Have I ever told you how much of a blessing you are, Steve,” Tony grinned as he opened it. Normally he would just buy food from the cafeteria but every Friday there wasn’t time before the session. He hardly had anyone to cook for him – and it had only taken a few days of Tony bringing his own made lunches for Steve to get upset and offer to make them for him. And really, Tony wasn’t going to complain. Steve was basically a housewife at this point.

 

“So are we all here?” Coulson took a look around the group all munching away on their food. “Ah, Thor, where’s Loki?”

 

“Dunno,” Thor got out between massive bites.

 

“He was in this morning,” Natasha pointed out, delicate eating quite the contrast to the two beside her.

 

“Is anyone in his class from last period?”

 

Everyone shook their head.

 

“Let’s just hope it is running late and start,” Coulson frowned slightly and noted it down. “Since the Friday session is more relaxed does anyone have any requests about what they want to do?”

 

“I need some help with my biology work,” Steve piped up. Though he had originally joined for Clint, he often used the group to help him with his work now that he was lagging behind.

 

“I would also accept that help,” Thor added.

 

“I can help them both,” Bruce gave a slight smile. “I’m the best one here.”

 

“Well that’s those three sorted,” Coulson turned to Tony, Clint and Natasha as the others moved away to work. “If you have no ideas I’ll make you speak to me one on one.”

 

That was a threat Tony didn’t want to live through. “I have some physics work to do?”

 

“You can do it as long as you don’t disturb the others when you’re done.”

 

“I need some help with my English,” Natasha responded after a few thoughtful minutes, pausing to give a wave at the door. “I’m struggling.”

 

Coulson turned around in his chair to smile at Loki who had just entered, looking a bit out of breath. “It seems the perfect person for that has just appeared. What are your excuses, Loki?”

 

“Class finished late, sorry,” Loki replied while completely ignoring Tony’s cheerful wave. How rude.

 

“Good enough. Now that you’re here you can help Natasha with her English.”

 

“Sure,” Loki seemed fine enough with the idea and the two of them sat down together. Tony was upset that he didn’t even get a hello.

 

“Clint?” Coulson looked at the only remaining member.

 

“Uh, actually, I want to talk to you about some things.”

 

“Sure, let’s go over to the front desk then,” Coulson stood up, but not before fixing Tony with a hard stare. “Everyone else better be getting work done during that time.”

 

“Yes sir,” Tony gave a mock salute before getting out his homework. He had to do it anyway before the next period. Might as well get it over with.

 

* * *

 

Loki was glad to get home. After all it was the weekend and the only plans that he had were to relax in bed while playing games.

 

“How was school?” Frigga greeted the three of them as she normally did, ushering them into the kitchen where snacks waited.

 

“Fine,” Loki shrugged. It was best to give his answer before either of the twins started talking. They were prone to never stop.

 

“Very good! I spent time with Loki friends in the morning and at lunch. I now understand some of the biology we have been covering the past week.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. Though he was glad that Thor hadn’t come to him for help. He imagined Bruce was a lot more patient. He’d enjoyed helping Natasha anyway – she was smart unlike the others, and similar to him when it came to learning English. Even though she’d said she was struggling she was still better than almost everyone else in the group.

 

“That sounds lovely. I’m glad that Loki has friends you can get on with,” Frigga smiled softly at her youngest son. “You should invite them over sometime.”

 

“I don’t know them that well,” Loki mumbled.

 

“I will suggest that to them!” Thor’s booming voice outweighed Loki’s. But their mother looked pleased so Loki didn’t want to contradict him.

 

“What about you, Baldur?”

 

“I enjoyed today. I got invited out with friends tomorrow – we’re going to practice for our drama production. Should be fun.”

 

“I’m going to my room,” Loki quickly put in before Baldur continued, grabbing a cupcake and escaping. He wasn’t that interested in what his brother’s had to say. Though anything Baldur talked about was less annoying than Thor (even if they weren’t as close).

 

It was nice to collapse onto his bed, booting up his laptop and opening up his various normal websites.

 

_God of Mischief is online_

**Ironman:** Oh hey Chief!

 **Ironman:** I just got on a few minutes ago

 **Ironman:** How you doing?

 **God of Mischief:** Decent

 **Ironman:** Made any friends yet?

 **God of Mischief:** Sort of

 **God of Mischief:** There’s some annoying people who keep talking to me

 **God of Mischief:** I like some of the people in the group

 **Ironman:** That’s better than before!

 **Ironman:** I’m sure they’re just trying to be nice to you

 **God of Mischief:** I’m not sure they are, really

 **God of Mischief:** Everything one person says is a pain

 **God of Mischief:** I wish they’d just shut up sometimes

 **Ironman:** Well if anyone is giving you a hard time I’ll sort it out for you

 **Ironman:** Just tell me your school and I’ll come beat them up

 **God of Mischief:** Haha it’s not that bad

 **God of Mischief:** Not compared to what I had before

 **Ironman:** Good

 **Ironman:** But the offer still stands!

 **Ironman:** I’m pretty strong since I work out and all

 **God of Mischief:** I believe you

Loki laughed slightly. It was nice to have a friend willing to stand up for him, even if he didn’t need it anymore.

 

 **Ironman:** Speaking of friends

 **Ironman:** Any idea about when we can meet

 **God of Mischief:** Uh

 **God of Mischief:** Let me think

 **God of Mischief:** How about in two weeks?

 **Ironman:** Sure!

 **Ironman:** Sunday work for you?

 **Ironman:** I’ll probably be busy Saturday

 **God of Mischief:** Yeah

 **Ironman:** We can figure out a meeting place closer to the time

 **God of Mischief:** Great

 **God of Mischief:** So Sunday in two weeks

 **Ironman:** Yup!

 **Ironman:** It’s a date

 **God of Mischief:** Is it really?

 **Ironman:** Of course

 **Ironman:** I said I’d date you if I ever met you

 **Ironman:** I’m excited

 **God of Mischief:** Let’s wait and see if we get on in person

 **Ironman:** Fine, fine

 **Ironman:** Now I’m going to spend the next two weeks waiting for this

 **God of Mischief:** You’ll survive

 **Ironman:** I’m really looking forward to it

 **God of Mischief:** I’m looking forward to it too


	22. Chapter 22

_August 2014_

“I can’t believe we’re going to see this movie,” Clint stared at his ticket with thinly concealed disgust.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Tony replied with a grin, waving his own in front of the other boy.

 

“Really? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?”

 

“It’s not like we’re here to see it seriously,” Tony shrugged. “I don’t hear anyone else complaining.”

 

“That’s because you paid for our tickets,” Clint gave out a sigh. “And offered food afterwards.”

 

“I knew some of you would need a bribe. Others would have come anyway, right, Bruce?”

 

“Don’t drag me into your argument, Tony,” Bruce didn’t even look up from where he was choosing sweets. The three were in charge of collecting food for the movie while Steve and Natasha had gone in to grab them good seats (not that the movie required it).

 

“See, he’s on my side.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Clint rolled his eyes and grabbed a back of Maltesers just before they reached the counter.

 

Soon the three of them made their way into the cinema while trying to juggle boxes of popcorn, drinks and all kinds of other snacks. Tony was glad to hand one of the two boxes he was carrying to Steve who had very thoughtfully waited just outside the cinema door.

 

“It’s quiet so it was easy to get seats,” Steve explained as he led them inside.

 

“Not surprising,” Clint shot Tony a look while sliding in to the seat beside Natasha. Tony just stuck out his tongue in response.

 

He ended up with the aisle seat which suited him just fine. Sadly not close enough to Clint to pester him, though, with Steve and Bruce sitting between them. Instead he relaxed and happily munched popcorn as they all waited for the movie to begin.

 

* * *

 

“Well, that was awful. Who wants some pizza?”

 

Tony got the agreement of all of his friends as they left, on both points. Okay, so he had expected it to not be their kind of thing. But maybe it could have been interesting? But honestly he didn’t even find comedic value in how bad it was. Ah well, at least he had the money to waste.

 

They headed to their normal pizza place – it was close to the cinema which meant it was ideal. The less walking the better. And it almost always had seats.

 

“Now this is what I’ve been waiting for,” Clint rubbed his hands together gleefully and picked up a menu. “You’re paying right, Tony? So I can get as much as I want?”

 

“Sure, everyone can eat their fill!” Tony grinned.

 

“Some of us don’t exercise enough to eat more than one pizza,” Bruce sighed softly.

 

“That’s only you, science buddy. I can’t imagine Cap will every put on a drop of weight that isn’t muscle and we all know Nat is strong enough to beat us to shit. I imagine Clint spends most of his days climbing buildings to find some kind of perch to make a nest in and I work out.”

 

“I do not make nests,” Clint retorted. “I just like high places.”

 

“You did try to sleep on the roof when you stayed over at mine,” Natasha gave a sly smile.

 

“I haven’t heard about this,” Tony leaned forward, ready for some juicy gossip.

 

“It’s not something that’s important,” Clint frowned at Natasha but only got a charming smile in response. “Nat promised not to tell…”

 

“But I want to knooooow. Please tell me, Natasha,” Tony put on his best puppy dog face while whining.

 

“What I think is more important is deciding on what to order before the waitress arrives,” Steve put in, ever the proper citizen. Tony guessed that he should probably comply with that. As interesting as it was getting something else to tease Clint about it was something he could do later. Pizza first.

 

Soon they’d all had their orders taken and fell back into the normal easy conversation they had.

 

“I was thinking we could go bowling sometime soon, like next weekend or something?” Tony mumbled around his pizza. Clint was practically wolfing down his own, only taking a break to eat the chips he had also got. Steve wasn’t much better – but at least he was somewhat more delicate as he ate an insane amount of food. Tony could already hear his wallet groaning. At least Natasha and Bruce had held back.

 

“I’ve got a match on Saturday so next weekend won’t work," Steve shrugged.

 

“Yeah me and Nat already have plans for then as well,” Clint added.

 

“Guess that’ll be a science weekend for me and Bruce then,” Tony nudged his closest friend, who just nodded in response. “How about the weekend after? Anyone that not work for?”

 

Everyone shook their heads.

 

“Sounds like a plan!”

 

“I think that we should invite Loki and Thor,” it was Natasha who spoke, having finished eating. “After all Loki spends most of it his time with us.”

 

“I get on with Thor,” Steve nodded.

 

“The last thing we need is someone else good at bowling,” Clint whined. “I bet Thor is, since he does sports like you!”

 

“You’re just bad at the game, Clint,” Tony couldn’t help but butt in. After all who was he to miss an opportunity to tease his good buddy.

 

“Not like you’re much better.”

 

“Ah, but I don’t get a gutter ball quite as consistently as you do.”

 

“Let’s get back to what we were talking about before,” Natasha’s hard stare shut them both up. Tony certainly wasn’t in a rush to argue with her when she gave that look. He’d rather not be killed, thank you very much.

 

“I quite like Loki,” Bruce added quietly, talking for the first time in a while. Though that was how it generally worked – he stayed in the background unless it was a smaller group. Even when just with Tony he was quiet. “I think they would be a good addition to the group.”

 

“They both annoy me less than Tony,” Clint shrugged, earning a flick to the head across the table from Tony.

 

“Well I also have no problems with it, so I guess that’s it decided,” Tony cheerfully said after having dealt out justice towards Clint. “We can invite them.”

 

“I’ll let Loki know closer to the time,” Natasha offered.

 

“Aw, I wanted to invite him!”

 

“If you did he wouldn’t considering coming,” Natasha gave a pointed frown. “He’s closer to me. Hmm, maybe we shouldn’t invite you instead.”

 

“Uh, no thank you, I’ll pass.”

 

“Then I’ll invite him.”

 

“I can invite Thor, we have a lot of practice together,” Steve gave himself up for what was bound to be a much easier task. Tony had barely talked to Thor but could already tell he’d be delighted to be invited.

 

Tony smiled. It would be nice to have a few more members of the group – and hopefully it would be more successful than when he’d tried to drag Pepper along. It’d taken an hour until she was sick of Clint and Tony arguing and left. She got on fine with Tony (on a good day), and also liked Bruce and Natasha. She just couldn’t put up with the group overall.

 

“Well, now that that’s out of the way and we’re done eating – anyone want to come over to mine and play some video games?”

* * *

 

 

_Ironman is online_

**God of Mischief:** You’re late

 **Ironman:** I’ve been hanging out with friends all day

 **Ironman:** Sorry bout that

 **Ironman:** But it is the weekend!

 **Ironman:** So no school to wake up for

 **God of Mischief:** True

 **Ironman:** How was your day?

 **God of Mischief:** Decent

 **God of Mischief:** Just stayed inside reading and gaming

 **God of Mischief:** All of my family was out so I got some peace

 **Ironman:** Good!

 **Ironman:** Though you’re going to be pasty white from lack of sunlight

 **God of Mischief:** I don’t think I can get paler

 **Ironman:** Well keep living that life then

 **God of Mischief:** Was time with your friends good

 **Ironman:** Yeah

 **Ironman:** Saw a trash movie, ate pizza and played some video games

 **Ironman:** Always a winning combination

 **God of Mischief:** I can agree to that

 **Ironman:** Well then we can do all that when we meet!

 **God of Mischief:** Let’s maybe take it one step at a time

 **God of Mischief:** I’m not as social as you

 **Ironman:** I know, I know

 **Ironman:** I’m going to apologise now

 **Ironman:** For if I’m too in your face when we meet

 **God of Mischief:** It’ll be fine

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll tell you if you are

 **Ironman:** Good

 **Ironman:** I get told I’m annoying a lot

 **God of Mischief:** You are!

 **Ironman:** Wow, I’m hurt

 **Ironman:** I thought at least you’d be on my side :’(

 **God of Mischief:** I don’t know why

 **God of Mischief:** I can put up with your annoying, though

 **Ironman:** You better

 **God of Mischief:** Anyway I’m tried so I’m going to sleep

 **Ironman:** Aw so early

 **God of Mischief:** Hardly its past midnight

 **Ironman:** Finnnneee

 **Ironman:** Talk tomorrow

 **God of Mischief:** Yup catch you then

 **Ironman:** Night

 **Ironman:** Sweet dreams (of me) ;)

 **God of Mischief:** I’ll pass on that thanks

 **God of Mischief:** Good night

_God of Mischief is offline_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to have an extra section to it - but I decided to scrap it cause I couldn't think of how to write it, and it's decent this way. Also means I get it out today rather than tomorrow!
> 
> The next few chapters may be a bit shorter as I build up to the two of them meeting. I have this planned out right to the end (chapter 25) so should be smooth sailing from here.
> 
> And yes, I do plan to do a sequel :P

_August 2014_

Loki was not glad that it was Monday and that he had to go to school. What he was glad about was that Thor was exhausted enough to leave him alone that morning (a miracle). And to make things even better Stark seemed to be running late to class which meant he didn’t have to deal with his annoying presence.

 

Instead he had taken his normal seat, him and Bruce reading in comfortable silence while Natasha, Clint and Steve quietly talked. He didn’t mind it so much when it was like this. Not that he would choose to talk to half of the group, but he would be lying if he said he disliked Bruce and Natasha’s company. Natasha was the closest to what he could call a friend at this point.

 

“Phew, I was almost properly late there!”

 

But of course, it couldn’t last. Loki only bothered to look up to catch Bruce’s gaze, sharing similar looks of dismay. They had been enjoying their peaceful morning.

 

“Steve was pretty ready to kick your ass for daring to skip school,” Clint’s tone, far to cheerful for so early in the morning, rang in Loki’s ears.

 

“I wasn’t going to do that,” Steve responded evenly.

 

“Ah, but you would’ve chewed me out like the good mother you are, right?” Tony’s voice came from far too close to Loki for his comfort.

 

“I just don’t believe it’s right to skip school.”

 

“Ah, yes, Mr Perfect. Anyway, I couldn’t skip and leave our two resident bookworms to enjoy some peace. Isn’t that right, Lokes?”

 

Lokes? Now that was a new one. Loki would rather Stark went back to the first nickname he’d given him. “It is a shame you turned up today.”

 

“You know you’d miss me really!” Stark grinned in a way that made Loki frown. It was almost he liked Loki being snappy with him. Whatever. “You’d miss me, yeah, Bruce?”

 

“It would be quite a pain to do a group project in physics with one member missing,” Bruce responded in complete deadpan. Loki stifled a snort. Clint didn’t try to hide his laugh.

 

“And I thought we were best friends!” As much as he tried to be offended Stark didn’t seem at all affected by what Bruce had said, instead practically clinging to the quieter boy as he continued to talk.

 

Loki began to drown it out since it didn’t seem to be anything that directly concerned him. And he didn’t really care about any recent thing that had taken Stark’s fancy.

 

Soon enough homeroom was over and he was able to escape to Biology, which was thankfully Tony free. He waited for Bruce to pack his things before walking out with him – in the opposite direction of where Tony was going, which only made things better.

 

“Do you remember what the teacher said we would be doing today?” Bruce broke the silence that Loki had been content with as they entered the classroom.

 

“A lab, I think,” Loki shrugged. “More interesting than what we were doing last week.”

 

“Evolutionary biology is a bit dull at this level,” Bruce chuckled, heading to their seats near the back of the classroom.

 

Loki enjoyed labs personally – it meant he didn’t have to listen as someone droned on about a subject he should find interesting. He wasn’t too fond of them in Physics, but loved them in Biology and Chemistry.

 

“How are you finding settling in, Loki?” Bruce spoke again as they were both setting up for the lab, just after they had been given a quick explanation.

 

“Oh, not bad,” Loki shrugged. It had only been a week or so since they had moved to America – it had felt like longer. Maybe it was because for the first time he didn’t feel entirely like an outside at school. “It’s much better than my old school.”

 

“That’s good,” Bruce gave a nod. “I only moved to this school half a year ago, so I know what it’s like. Though I did have Tony, just like you have your brothers.”

 

“It’s not quite that same,” Loki raised an eyebrow, noting something down on a piece of paper. As much as he disliked Stark he knew that he was close friends with Bruce. He didn’t understand it, but it just seemed to be how it was.

 

“More similar than you’d think. Our friendship was a bit shaky at that point.”

 

Oh, Loki did remember Bruce mentioning something like that at a counselling session. “What, Tony annoying you too much?”

 

“Something like that,” Bruce gave a slight laugh. It was obvious to Loki that there was more to it than that but he wasn’t going to push for information. “He’s not that bad, really, once you get to know him. Sorry he decided to pick on you a bit, though.”

 

“It’s alright. I can just about put up with it if it means having some people to talk to in school.”

 

“You didn’t have that before?”

 

“Not really,” Loki tried not to look to embarrassed. He liked Bruce, but he didn’t exactly want to spill how lonely he’d been before. “None in my classes, at least.”

 

“Well, our group may be a bit overwhelming at times but we’re pretty good at sticking up for each other. So if you decide to stay around I’m sure everyone would welcome you.”

 

Loki smiled, genuinely. Coming from someone like Bruce, who spoke so little, it was clear what he said was genuine. He may not like everyone in the group but, well, it was a massive step forward for him.

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Brucie, please, I just want to run out to grab my coffee fix. We’ll be back in no time. Coulson won’t even notice.”

 

“I already said no, Tony,” Bruce kept walking, not even looking Tony’s way. “You had plenty of coffee at lunch.”

 

“Fine, but if I fall asleep it’s your fault,” Tony pouted.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Bruce responded, only causing Tony to pout more. Really, his best friend should care about his health. And for Tony his health was on the line without coffee. Okay, so maybe it was his fault that he hadn’t slept at all the night before. But he had another idea to fix a problem in his code just before bed so of course he had to start writing it. If he hadn’t he would have forgotten what the idea was.

 

Natasha, Clint and Loki were already inside when the two of them entered. Clint and Natasha were talking away to themselves about god knows what – probably the easiest way to kill a man. Tony wouldn’t put that past them. Loki, on the other hand, was reading as per normal. The book itself caught Tony’s attention. The cover had an interesting design and, while he could guess, he wasn’t entirely sure what it was about. He couldn’t exactly read Norwegian.

 

“What’re you reading?” Tony slipped right into the chair next to Loki, sitting the wrong way and leaning towards him. Bruce hesitated, deciding against joining and going to sit with Natasha and Clint.

 

“Why does it matter to you?” Loki mumbled, barely audible and eyes continuing to read along the lines.

 

“I’m just interested.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I should tell you about it.”

 

“Well, if you don’t I’ll just ask Thor.” Tony smirked as Loki’s stunning green eyes snapped up to him. Now he had his attention. “So, you going to tell me or not.”

 

“It’s a book of Norse myths.” Loki didn’t seem to be particularly happy about giving out the answer, face tight as he glared at Tony.

 

“Pretty strange thing for someone to read out of interest,” Tony raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t what he’d call light reading. Not that he read much that wasn’t useful for what he enjoyed doing. It wasn’t really his thing. He’d rather watch the movie adaptation.

 

“I’ve always found the myths fascinating,” Loki responded as if he had to. Tony noticed a sense of apprehension – a fear of being mocked no matter what he said. He almost regretted asking. He liked teasing the boy but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

 

“Thinking about it, isn’t Thor the name of some kind of Norse god?” Tony asked, hoping being interested would make Loki relax a bit. It did work – though he still received a glare for daring to speak to him. Ah well, that was more like Loki.

 

“Thor is the named after the God of Thunder,” Loki sighed. “My father seemed to think it would be fun to name all his children after Gods, for some reason. Tyr is name for the God of War and Baldur for the God of Light. And then I was named after Loki, the God of Mischief.”

 

“Huh, interesting,” Tony tried not to look to thoughtful. Why did that ring a bell?

 

“Not really,” Loki snapped slightly. “It’s just weird.”

 

“Whatever you say, Lokes,” Tony smirked, leaning his chair back. “I’ll leave you to your book.”

 

After all Coulson has just arrived and began making his rounds, asking how everyone was. Tony didn’t even have time to come up with some kind of witty answer.

 

That’s where he’d heard of it before! God of Mischief was the full screenname that Chief used. He’d almost forgotten cause he hardly thought of him by the full name. So, Loki was the God of Mischief. Strange coincidence.

He’d have to think about it more later, when he had some time to himself and wasn't quite as exhausted as he was right now.


	24. Chapter 24

_August 2014_

The rest of the week went by monotonously, and soon Monday rolled around again. Loki had spent most of his weekend alternating between reading and helping his mother around the house. She’d wanted to make a large dinner to celebrate Thor’s first match of the season and had stressed so much Loki offered his help. It wasn’t like any of his brothers had cooked.

 

It had been exhausting, but fun – if only for the fact that Odin was absent on a two week business trip. But Loki had found himself looking forward to Monday, if only because it was one step closer to meeting Tony.

 

His first few periods and break went peacefully, though the other quiet member of the group was noticeably absent. He tried not to think about it too much as he headed to physics alone.

 

Stark was already sitting at his desk, sprawled out in his own and Bruce’s space. At this point Loki was pretty certain Bruce was off ill so he refrained from commenting on it as he took his own seat. Anyway, Stark had been surprisingly… tolerable the last week. He’d not really talked to Loki much. Though it had been unnerving how often Loki had felt the shorter teenager watching him when he thought Loki wouldn’t notice.

 

“Hey there, Reindeer Games, looking forward to being stuck with me all of physics?” Stark greeted him with a grin. Well, it seemed like the old Stark was back.

 

“Not particularly, no,” Loki intoned and pulled out his jotters.

 

“Aw, come on, it’ll be a lot of fun! I’ll show you what doing science with me can be like!” Stark’s tone was all too cheerful. “Though try not to enjoy yourself too much, since Bruce is my science buddy and no one can replace him.”

 

“Don’t worry that’s unlikely,” Loki sighed, trying to ignore Stark’s now quiet chattering as the teacher began to explain what they were doing. Great, and experiment. That just allowed Stark to continue talking.

 

“Oy, earth to Loki, we need to get materials for the experiment.” Loki was drawn out of his thoughts by fingers snapping in front of his face and followed Stark to the front. Stark’s dark eyes practically lit up with glee as he saw all the circuits, taking everything required (and a little more). Loki took his set too.

 

“I’m looking forward to when we get to do our own projects,” Stark hummed as he began to set up his circuit, not even bothering to look at the instructions. “I did this kind of things ages ago. It’s still fun though!”

 

Loki paused in what he was doing to look over at the other boy. For once he was relatively quiet, seemingly engrossed to swapping around something simple so that the light could do various things. He let out a triumphant grin when he got it to do what he wanted. It was kind of endearing.

 

It reminded him of when Tony would talk for hours on their chat about the latest things he’d built or the circuits he’d put together, even if they were simple things he’d been able to do before. He was always enthusiastic about what he loved. Loki had imagine him to be just like this when he was building.

 

Stark did like to go by Tony… but no, it was just two coincidental similarities. Stark may be enjoying himself with this physics experiment but he was not _his_ Tony. Loki wasn’t going to let himself believe that.

 

Holding back a sigh he turned back to his own work.

* * *

 

Tony had figured out for certain that Loki and Chief were the same person at the end of the last week. He’d had to avoid the other boy a bit to do it, admittedly, but with some observation he’d noticed only more correlations between the two. It did make sense.

 

He’d considered telling Loki during the counselling session on Tuesday, but it just hadn’t seemed right. Would Loki really accept it from him? He knew that he found Tony to be mostly annoying and had obviously not figured it out for himself. He didn’t want to lose the chance to explain himself. So he had decided to wait until they properly met up.

 

And what could he say, he liked to be dramatic about things.

 

“Hey, Tony, you got to lunch early,” Natasha raised an eyebrow as she sat down beside Tony, causing him to lift his head up from where it had been laid on the table.

 

“Technology finished a bit early,” Tony stifled a yawn.

 

“Wednesday tiredness?” Natasha teased with a light laugh. Tony was pretty famous for getting tired on Wednesday, after all the late nights and early mornings caught up with him.

 

“Yup,” Tony shrugged, taking a bite of the food he’d previously neglected. “Anyway, where’s archer boy.”

 

“Taking too long to pick his lunch,” Natasha nodded over to were Clint was perusing food.

 

“That would explain why you were here first,” Tony nodded. Natasha just responded with a hum.

 

“Afternoon Natasha, Tony.” Surprisingly Steve made it to their table before Clint – though unlike most of the others he didn’t buy lunch, but rather brought in his own homemade food. “How have your days been?”

 

“Just peachy, cap,” Tony gave an overexaggerate thumbs up.

 

“Fine,” Natasha shrugged noncommittally.

 

“My day was great!” Clint slid in beside Steve, already stuffing food into his mouth.

 

“Well, that’s all nice to hear,” Steve smiled. Seemed they’d all passed and were avoiding a pep talk.

 

“Mine would have been better if someone,” Natasha gave a pointed glare at Clint, “hadn’t goaded on our history teacher enough to get us all extra homework.”

 

“Hey, she had her facts wrong, okay,” Clint held his hands up.

 

“She did, but pointing it out didn’t get use anywhere. Nor did the continual arguing.”

 

“This is why I’m glad I have no classes with Clint,” Tony chirped up with a grin. Though, he was mostly joking. Classes with Clint had always been fun in middle school. Well, for them and not anyone else.

 

“And that is a good thing for us all,” Steve softly sighed. Tony responded with an innocent smile. Good old Steve had been through it all when they were younger.

 

“We don’t have very much class crossover within the group,” Natasha mused, lips quirking into a smile. “Me and Clint share a lot of classes, a few with Steve. You, Bruce and Loki share a lot too. We’re pretty much split.”

 

“I only have three classes with Loki, to be fair,” Tony pointed out.

 

“Three is far too much,” a familiar voice spoke, sitting down next to Natasha. Bruce gave a light wave as he sat opposite Loki.

 

“You’re just jealous that I’ll outshine you with my genius,” Tony very childishly stuck out his tongue.

 

“You wish,” Loki retorted. “I merely prefer spending a class without someone constantly talking at me. I would enjoy Physics, Maths and Chemistry all more without an annoying person like you.”

 

“That’s not very nice to say, Loki,” Steve chided before Tony got a chance to think of a witty response.

 

“I don’t think it’s any of your business if it’s nice or not.”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t just stand by and watch when a friend is mean to another one.”

 

“First of all, you should be able to,” Loki practically bristled now. “Also, you’re fine when Clint and Stark do it.”

 

“That’s different, they’re clearly joking.”

 

“It’s fine, Steve,” Tony forced himself in before it got anymore heated. Damage control and all. Really, there wasn’t any need to argue over a silly thing. Not that either were at fault. “We were just joking, it’s just harder to tell, isn’t that right Loki?”

 

Loki gave a tight nod in response.

 

“Thanks for defending me anyway.”

 

Steve smiled slightly and returned back to his food. Tony appreciated the surprised looks he got from Clint and Natasha for actually defusing a situation rather than making it worse. He just gave a shrug. It wasn’t like he couldn’t just let them argue over something so petty that was basically a misunderstanding. Even if Loki was being genuinely mean Tony didn’t take it to heart when he goaded him (not now, anyway).

 

Even so, the rest of the lunch passed in a tense silence and Tony was glad to escape to Computing afterwards.

* * *

 

“I booked the bowling for tomorrow afternoon,” Tony announced as he approached his friends at break time, hopping up onto the table they normally occupied during lunch. “I was thinking we can go back to my house afterwards, like normal, order in some takeaway and watch movies.”

 

“Hmm, I’m not sure how good of a plan that is,” Natasha hummed. “It’s Clint’s turn to choose a movie.”

 

There were a few murmurs of agreement followed by Clint just looking upset, not that it could last long with Natasha.

 

“We could get Thor or Loki to choose,” Bruce suggested with an (barely) apologetic glance towards Clint. “It would be polite since it’s their first time joining.”

 

“That sounds like a good plan!” Tony grinned. It would save them from watching a shitty romantic comedy… at least until the next time. Honestly, Clint’s taste was as trash as the person himself. “Speaking of, have they been invited yet?”

 

“I talked to Loki during French this morning,” Natasha responded neutrally. “His response was along the lines that he would consider it. So we will see if he’ll turn up.”

 

“Good enough. Steve.”

 

“I asked Thor yesterday and he was very enthusiastic,” Steve nodded. “I think he’ll be there.”

 

“Oh, I am looking forward to when he wipes the floor with Tony,” Clint smirked, earning him a light kick.

 

“Maybe it will make it more fun for those of us that are good at the game,” Natasha gave a pointed look at Tony and Clint, both of who put on almost identical pouts.

 

Tony didn’t think it was fair. He wasn’t _that_ bad. It was just that the first few times they’d gone he’d turned up smashed out of his mind and couldn’t really shake the reputation. And okay, maybe he had a habit of throwing the bowling balls way too hard. That, or thinking out the perfect way to throw it and the exact angle. Then he’d always fuck it up because someone (Clint) would shout at him to hurry up.

 

“I’m sure it will be fun anyway,” Steve offered in some hope that he would appease the losers. Bruce nodded, making Tony feel a bit betrayed by his best friend. It was fine for him – he was exactly in the middle of the group.

 

“Easy for someone like you to say,” Tony retorted.

 

“Yeah, exactly,” Clint added, for once supporting Tony. They could work together sometimes (mostly against the others). “Anyway, I’m going to beat Tony this time.”

 

“Now don’t go thinking too much of yourself, Clint dearest,” Tony patted the other boy on the head patronisingly. “I’m not going to give up second last spot so easily.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” was all Clint got to say before the bell rang and they all had to head to their respective classes.  


	25. Chapter 25

_"Oh Loki, I’m so glad you’re going out with friends!”_ Frigga was practically gushing as she rushed around the kitchen making an early lunch.

 

 _“I never agreed to going out,”_ Loki mumbled, earning a frown from his mother. “Thor was the one that accepted the invite.”

 

 _“But you will go, won’t you?”_ There was a steel in her voice that told him he couldn’t argue with it. She softened her gaze slightly and moved over to give him a light hug. _“You will enjoy it, I’m sure. And you need to get out of the house sometimes.”_

 

_“I’m going out tomorrow.”_

 

 _“Ah, but that is not quite the same thing, is it,”_ Frigga smiled. _“That is academic.”_

 

Loki just gave a hum in response. Okay, so he’d lied to his mother about what he was doing the next day. But what was he meant to say? Oh yeah it’s just this friend I’ve had over the internet for years that I’ve never properly told you about. Also it’s maybe a date and with a guy. No, it was better just to not let her know.

 

 _“How long until lunch, mother?”_ Baldur appeared as if called by the smell of food, nose twitching slightly. Loki was surprised Thor hadn’t appeared with him.

 

 _“It will be ready soon,”_ Frigga laughed, going back to the cooking.

 

Baldur sat down beside Loki, looking excited. Loki found that for once he didn’t mind one of his brothers interrupting the more peaceful time he had been spending with his mother. He was excited himself, looking forward to the next day. All he had to do was get through today – and if that meant going bowling, so be it.

 

The lack of Odin in the house helped him relax as well.

 

 _“I finished the Return of the King,”_ Baldur broke the silence with a smile. _“I can give it back to you now.”_

 

 _“Just put it in my room when I’m out tonight,”_ Loki shrugged. _“How did you find it.”_

 

_“Very enjoyable! I’m glad that you convinced me to give it a try.”_

 

 _“Me too, finally someone else in the house who appreciates it,”_ Loki laughed. Baldur had only recently started reading novels for enjoyment, and nowhere near to the scale Loki did. But it was nice to have a brother he shared an interest with – out with of movies and select video games _. “Now you have to read the Silmarillion.”_

 

 _“I don’t think so,”_ Baldur shook his head in good humour. _“That one is a bit beyond me.”_

 

_“Nonsense, anyone can read it if they give themselves enough time.”_

 

 _“Anyone?”_ Baldur raised an eyebrow.

 

 _“Well, not Thor,”_ Loki smirked slightly. He truly was glad that Baldur has he had aged had become less like his twin. Not that Loki disliked Thor (all the time), but it was nice to have someone who didn’t just think with his fist.

 

 _“What is this about me?”_ As if called, Thor appeared and placed a large hand on Loki’s shoulder.

 

 _“Just speaking about your lack of reading ability,”_ Loki responded with a sweet smile.

 

Thor let out a laugh. _“What you say is true. I do not read often.”_

 

Loki was surprised that Thor so easily agreed. However he didn’t have a chance to say that as Frigga set down plates of food and joined them.

 

Lunch didn’t take very long – it never did when the twins could eat a lot very quickly. All too soon Loki was heading up to his room to get ready to go out bowling. He figured he didn’t need much, aside from money, so he just grabbed that and headed downstairs to meet Thor.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so glad you live close to me, Brucie,” Tony grinned as the two of them walked together towards the nearest bowling place. It was only fifteen minutes away, not far enough away to warrant getting a lift. The only one of the group that could drive at the moment was Natasha, anyway, and she didn’t have a car to herself. Tony couldn’t even learn to drive yet – he had only turned 16 a month or two ago.

 

“Worried about turning up alone?” Bruce teased.

 

“Oh you know me so well,” Tony replied sarcastically. “It’s just nicer to not walk alone.”

 

“I can agree with that,” Bruce nodded.

 

They spent the rest of the walk talking about Tony’s most recent projects, discussing the physics behind it all. They were so into their conversation that they didn’t realise they’d reached there until Tony felt an elbow in his side.

 

“Stop talking your science nonsense around us, it’s rude,” Clint shook his head disapprovingly, not even looking sorry when Tony glared at him. Why was he the one that was elbowed, not Bruce? Not that he’d like Bruce to be hurt or anything. It just wasn’t fair!

 

“Let’s not start bickering straight away,” Natasha held up a hand, silencing Tony from saying anything rude.

 

“But Natasha, dearest, you know how me and Clint do love to argue,” Tony pouted. “You can’t ban us from doing the one thing that sustains our strong friendship!”

 

“I can and I will,” Natasha rolled her eye. “No sweet talking will change what I said, Stark. Save it for the bowling.”

 

Tony huffed slightly, though he noticed that Clint didn’t look too put out by it. Probably because Natasha was the one making the threat.

 

“I hope that we are not late, my friends!” Thor’s booming voice interrupted any conversation the group was about to start. He waved from a bit of the way, Loki standing behind him with a grumpy look on his pale face. Tony was honestly surprised he had come.

 

“We were just about to go in,” Steve answered, patting the larger teen on the back and nodding for Tony to lead the way.

 

He was more than happy to when Steve and Thor started talking about football – not exactly his cup of tea. He headed inside. He had already prepaid for everything so it was quick and easy. Soon enough they all had weird red and white shoes on and were standing in the lane.

 

“Okay folks, I’ll just put all the names in if you want to get ready,” Tony grinned as he made a beeline for a device to enter everyone in.

 

“Really, Tony?” Steve just sounded exasperated. “We’re going to do stupid nicknames again?”

 

“I’ll have you know they were not stupid,” Tony retorted. “But no, not this time. I’m not quite feeling creative enough.”

 

Instead he just put in everyone’s name normally – it would save some confusion as well considering there were seven of them instead of the normal five.

 

“Well Steve, your up. Go show us how it’s done.”

 

He took a seat beside Bruce, leaning around him to smile at Loki. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

“My brother forced me to come,” Loki’s lips drew into a thin line. “I didn’t come of my own free will.”

 

“Bet it’s because you’re not very good at bowling,” Tony couldn’t help himself from teasing.

 

“Oh, we shall see about that, Stark.” Tony hadn’t expected a gleeful smile to light up Loki’s lips. “We shall see.”

 

Trying not to think about it, or feel to unnerved, he turned back to watch the bowling. Steve started off strong as expected with Natasha narrowly getting less than him. Thor was up next and, unexpectedly, didn’t do very well. He threw the ball too hard. Bruce averaged and then it was Loki’s turn.

 

Tony watched closely, ignoring the others as Loki picked up a bowling ball. He certainly held himself gracefully and there was a strength in his skinny arms that Tony hadn’t expected. He took a moment before throwing.

 

Well, _shit_.

 

“It’s your turn, Stark,” Loki had approached him when he was done and looked down condescendingly. “And do stop gawping.”

 

Tony hadn’t expected Loki to be good at bowling and Thor bad. Loki was now tied with Natasha, meaning he was in the top three. He had no chance of beating that. But he had to try at least.

 

Like normal Tony knocked down very few pins, the three far less than Loki’s eight. The Norwegian was practically radiating smugness. While part of it rubbed Tony the wrong way he couldn’t find himself being too annoyed. Because it almost seemed like Loki was enjoying himself and Tony’s company. That was good.

 

“Looks like you haven’t improved at all,” Clint snickered. He earned a glare. Tony wasn’t going to put up with his shit any more than normal.

 

“We’ll see how well you do,” Tony shot back.

 

He totally didn’t yell for joy when Clint hit a gutter baller and then only got one pin. Nope. Because that would be rude.

 

The rest of the game continued much the same. Everyone easily relaxed into chatting in between bowling, even Loki. Though he preferred to stick to Bruce and Natasha with a few snide comments at Tony and Clint, it didn’t matter. Tony was just glad he seemed to be enjoying himself. He’d have plenty of time to talk to the other boy the next day.

 

It was a close game between Natasha, Steve and Loki. It was also pretty tight at the bottom between Clint and Tony. For a few terrible rounds Thor fell down there too, but quickly picked back up and ahead of even Bruce. He was improving surprisingly quickly and much to Tony’s dismay.

 

It ended with Natasha victory, by one point over Loki. The tall boy graciously conceded it – practically preening over the fact he had beaten Steve anyway. The looks he sent Tony and Thor were just as smug. Tony just smiled. He had beaten Clint, so all was well.

 

“Well, now that we’ve had our exercise for the day-”

 

“Bowling doesn’t count as exercise,” Clint pointed out.

 

“Yeah, yeah, shut up Clint and stop interrupted. What I was going to say is, time to head back to mine and order some horrible fattening takeaway.”

 

Tony took silence as an agreement and led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat short chapter - it was meant to have an extra bit but it didn't particularly fit.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is the one that everyone has all been waiting for! It will also be the last chapter (though as I said before there will be a sequel). I hope you all enjoy it and don't end up hating me too much ;P It probably won't be up for a few days
> 
> Also Merry Christmas / Christmas Eve!


	26. Chapter 26

Loki was so excited that he’d woken up at six in the morning and couldn’t get back to sleep. He was finally meeting Tony, the person he’d been friends with the longest. His _first_ friend. Someone who could maybe be more. How could he go to sleep with all these thoughts on his mind?

 

He was panicking just a little – Tony had said this was a date, sort of, and Loki had never been on dates. He was sure Tony didn’t mind but was there anything he should know? What did you do on a date? Was there specific things you were supposed to talk about.

 

He phoned the only person he knew to ask for help, who would hopefully be awake around this time.

 

“Hey, Loki, isn’t it super early for you,” Oscar’s voice down the phone line was practically a god send. A little grumpy from probably just waking up (his former roommate normally didn’t wake up at eleven) but still the same old Oscar he knew. “Like six or some shit?”

 

“Yeah, I just can’t sleep and all,” Loki swapped the hand he was holding his phone in, still feeling a little nervous.

 

“What you calling for, then? I’m assuming it isn’t just a friendly call if you can’t sleep.”

 

That was true, though it made Loki feel a bit bad for the fact he hadn’t talked to Oscar in a few months. They’d been close enough – and the only friend Loki had in England. “It would be nice to catch up but yeah, that’s not it. You know that friend I had online, Tony?”

 

“The one you wouldn’t stop talking about once you told me about him?”

 

Loki’s cheeks coloured a bit and he was glad that Oscar couldn’t see him. “Him, yes. Well we live in the same city now and are meeting tomorrow.”

 

“So you’ve phone me to talk continuously until you meet up? As fun as that sounds, Loki, I do have a life.”

 

“Really? I never noticed that,” Loki joked, before getting to the point. “That’s not it, though. You see its sort of… a date I guess. I’ve never been on a date and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Ah, so you’ve come to me looking for romantic advice,” Oscar hummed thoughtfully. “You’ve come to just the right man! I’ve been on plenty of dates. I can’t help with stable relationships, but dates I can. Where are you going?”

 

“Just to a local café for some lunch.”

 

“A good choice, means you can just talk. I would suggest wearing something casual but nice. Probably not all black, like I know you like to.”

 

“I’ll have you know I’ve started mixing up my wardrobe. Now I wear black and green.”

 

Loki heard Oscar laugh on the other end of the line. “It’s a step forward I guess. Since I know you, you’re probably worried about the whole talking thing.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Well, just keep relaxed. Remember this is a friend you’ve had for years. You don’t even have to see it as a date if that helps. Stick to topics you’re comfortable with and know you have in common. I’m sure once you get there it will be easy.”

 

Loki nodded, even though he knew Oscar couldn’t see him. “Thank you, Oscar. You’ve helped calm my nerves.”

 

“No problem. I’m always a phone call away. Though, I do have to go now. I have Saturday study sessions and one starts pretty soon.”

 

“Boarding school problems,” Loki couldn’t help but tease. He was more than glad they went to a normal school now they had moved to America. He didn’t particularly like school but it was a step up.

 

“Yeah, tell me about it. Well I’ll catch you another time. Good luck!”

 

“Thanks again, Oscar. Speak to you soon.”

 

Loki hung up and put his phone back down next to his bed. Now he only had to kill the hours before he met up with Tony.

 

* * *

 

“Pepper what do I doooo! I’ve lost my leather jacket and I don’t have anything else to wear!” Tony practically wailed, hunting about his room with little care for what lay about his floor. He was pretty sure he had broken a circuit but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed. “This is a disaster, if I don’t find it soon I’ll be late.”

 

“And when are you meeting your friend?” Pepper’s crisp, totally done with him, voice calmly intoned through his phone.

 

“In just over an hour.”

 

“You have time,” Pepper sighed. “When did you last have it?”

 

“Uh, when we went out last weekend. That was the last time I had it.”

 

“It’s been a week since you last had it and you didn’t try to look for it before?”

 

“Well there was no need to wear it before, really. But now I’m going on what’s basically date and I need it.”

 

“Maybe you should clean your room for once, and it would make it easier to find things.”

 

“Now let’s not go too far, Pep,” Tony frowned, continuing his search. He’d phone Bruce as soon as he’d gotten up for advice, only to have his best friend tell him to talk to someone else. Something about him having absolutely no experience and being unable to help. So his next port of call had been Pepper, the other person he had been closest to. She’d been helpful up until this point. “My room is organised chaos and if I moved it I would know where half of it was.”

 

“That hasn’t helped with finding your jacket,” Pepper responded drily. “So you had it last weekend. What did you do when you came home?”

 

“Hmm, I probably just came up to my room or started making something. Maybe coding, even. But it’s not in here I’ve searched everywhere.”

 

There was a silence and Tony took it to be Pepper thinking, throwing things around in a useless effort to find it.

 

“Didn’t you say you needed something from your father’s lab?”

 

Tony paused. He had, hadn’t he? With his father out he’d figured he wouldn’t miss a few spare parts. “I did… give me a moment.”

 

Tony let his hand drop down, phone still in it, and practically sprinted down the stairs. It didn’t take long to get to the lab. Lo and behold there was his jacket, draped across the chair. Good thing he realised now otherwise he would’ve been in big trouble.

  
“Found it?”

 

“Yeah, thanks Pep. Did I ever tell you that you’re a genius?”

 

“Hardly,” Pepper laughed. “Now that you’ve got that I’ll leave you to it. Good luck.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Loki had chosen a table near to the door but chosen the seat with his back to it. He was a bit early, waiting with a mix of excitement and nerves. He still wasn’t sure about this. Talking to someone over the internet was so different. He could talk about things he found so hard to talk about in person. He didn’t know how that bond would translate.

 

But there was no point worrying about that for now. He just had to concentrate on calming down and enjoying myself.

 

“Hey, Chief,” an all too familiar voice was followed by a familiar face sitting opposite him. “You are Chief, right?”

 

Loki’s words died on his lips as he couldn’t help but stare. He’d known this was a possibility, prepared for it even. And he’d known deep down that this would be the person he would be meeting today. It didn’t make it any easier.

 

“Tony… Stark…”

 

“The only an only,” Tony smiled, dark eyes cheerful but holding a certain softness in them. “Where you expecting me?”

 

“A bit.”

 

“I figured out it was you,” Tony gave a content sigh, leaning back. “Loki being the God of Mischief gave it away a bit.”

 

Loki just nodded, mind thinking of a hundred things at once yet also nothing. He found himself standing abruptly and refusing to meet Tony’s gaze. “I… I can’t do this.”

 

A hand grabbed his wrist before he could turn to leave, and he flinched ever so slightly. He felt so uncomfortable. How could he talk to the teenager he’d known for so long yet convinced himself he didn’t like when they met at school? It meant admitting he had gone wrong somewhere. Realising that Tony at school wasn’t too bad – something he had known but hadn’t allowed himself to think.

 

“Please don’t go,” Tony’s own voice shook slightly, but there was a steely determination in it. “Let’s talk about this. We’ll both regret it we don’t.”

 

Loki felt himself giving in and slowly sat back down. He understood. If they didn’t talk it would just make things harder. But he wasn’t good at talking about these things in person.

 

“What can’t you do?”

 

“This,” Loki indicated between the two of them, voice shaking. “Us. It’s just… I just.” He stopped and took a deep breath as he formulated his words. “You said this was a date. This can’t be a date.”

 

“Okay,” Tony spoke softly, eyes looking for more of an answer.

 

“We’re different,” Loki started, forcing himself to say what he thought. “What I mean, is the internet you and the real life you are different. Same for me.”

 

“I’m the same person as the one on the internet.”

 

“Not exactly. There are similarities, but also difference. We both act different in real life.” Loki paused. “It’s just hard.”

 

“Is it because you don’t like me at school? You don’t like me in real life?” Tony frowned. Loki could tell the other boy had been worried about this and forced himself to stop and think. This was hard for both of them. Of course Tony had been worried Loki would dislike him.

 

“No. I found you annoying and made myself dislike you,” he gave a shaky smile. “Doesn’t make it easier to admit I was wrong.”

 

“I understand,” Tony gave a slight laugh, breaking a bit of the discomfort. “I’m the same. But don’t you think we can at least give this a shot?”

 

Loki paused for a moment. “Let’s start with being friends in person. Start from there. We need to get to know each other again. Well not exactly, we’re too close for that.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Tony smiled, looking more relaxed now that he knew he wasn’t going to lose their friendship. “Okay, start from there. And then when my charms get to you we can be more.”

 

“Don’t hold out for it,” Loki retorted, though he was now smiling too – with just a bit of a blush. “I… I actually like the idea of that. Doing things normally.”

 

“Okay, normal, I can do normal,” Tony nodded. “I’m happy to do anything. I’m just glad to have met you.”

 

“Me too.” And he meant it. He didn’t know where they would go from here, and this meeting hadn’t gone exactly how he’d hoped it would. He liked Tony on the internet but was hesitant to be more than friends in person. No, that would have to wait.

 

But still, being proper friends was a good start towards something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the first story done! Hurray
> 
> This chapter ended up shorter than I expected - but also a lot different than I'd originally planned. I only changed the ending last night when I couldn't sleep and thought about it a lot more. And no, they wouldn't have started dating straight away in my original plan. The original plan was actually a lot more angsty - involving Loki actually losing it a bit and leaving, with some shouting in between. I decided to change that because I liked this ending better and it fits more.
> 
> The sequel will come soon (though I'm not sure how soon, I'm busy). It will follow their friendship developing into something more, with plenty of fluff but of course loads of angst with it :P
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! And thank you very much to everyone who regularly comments it really helps me keep up the writing


End file.
